Una Niñera Celestial
by Sergex
Summary: El gran día de Lori empieza a empeorar cuando descubre que en su ausencia, sus padres contrataron a alguien para vigilar a sus hermanos menores. Ese "alguien" acaba siendo la persona que más desprecia de la escuela: Carol Pingrey.
1. Nota del Autor

**CONMOCIÓN DE REFLEXIÓN**

Internet ya no es un fenómeno nuevo, pero sin duda ha revolucionado el mundo tal y como se conocía hace más de 30 años. Es un fenómeno global, vinculado estrechamente con la comunicación, pero que influye en gran medida sobre casi todos los ámbitos de la sociedad. Poco podían imaginar sus creadores que en apenas 20 años sería un invento tan imprescindible como el teléfono o la televisión.

En principio, el principal propósito de Internet es la comunicación: permitir al ser humano una comunicación sin barreras, que no tenga en cuenta el espacio, las fronteras ni distancias. Internet en sí mismo no comunica, pero es un medio, lo que se llama un canal de comunicación (al igual que el aire es un canal para la lengua hablada).

En Internet abunda la comunicación en todos los ámbitos, desde publicidad, entrevistas, artículos, vídeos, chats, correos electrónicos, pero también se intercambian datos, música, documentos, libros e imágenes. En pocas palabras, casi cualquier tipo de comunicación visual y auditiva que podamos imaginar se encuentra ahí. El hombre encontró un modo por fin de compartir todo lo que desea con el resto del mundo, y no es baldío decir que eso no tiene precio, aunque para las industrias y la economía formadas al amparo de Internet, el beneficio económico sea muy tangible.

Empresas de tecnología, cadenas de radio, televisión, prensa, editoriales, tiendas online, y entre otros servicios varios, han proliferado intentando aprovechar las ventajas que ofrece la difusión de sus productos a más de mil millones de personas (y creciendo). Hace diez años era muy raro encontrar tiendas físicas que ofreciesen sus productos en internet. Hoy, si no estás en la red, casi se puede decir que no existes. Las cosas cambian, y la fiebre de la red es muy contagiosa. Prueba de esto es el contenido que se hace viral en este medio.

En términos generales, se considera que algo es viral cuando su popularidad se manifiesta, cuando se habla de ello tanto dentro como fuera de la Red, cuando se propaga como la pólvora, cuando llega más allá de un público determinado y cuando no se sabe dónde está el límite.

Aunque la chispa de la viralidad puede saltar con lo que uno menos se espera, sí que tenemos en cuenta que los contenidos que más posibilidades tienen de ser compartidos son aquellos que activan nuestras emociones más fuertes o que, al menos, conllevan algún fin subjetivo.

La mayoría del tiempo nos topamos con contenido que nos agrada o nos entretiene: ya sea un vídeo chusco o una noticia increíble, y esto último representa un riesgo debido a que la información en Internet, por lo general, es sumamente cuestionable o debatible. Este tipo de contenido nos da una sensación de bienestar y, aparte, refleja nuestras ansias de que alguien más lo vea o lo lea como único objeto de traer a colación un tema de discusión cualquiera.

Por el otro lado, también nosotros tenemos el infortunio de toparnos con contenido determinado por episodios o eventos que nos desagrada o que simplemente no nos gusta, lo cual nos ocasiona un cierto nivel de estrés o enojo colectivo y la acción posterior de compartirlo con nuestros familiares o amigos más cercanos implica un reflejo de dos cosas: nuestro lado humano, el cual es susceptible a encarar empatía con los afectados una vez que una amenaza o un evento malicioso afecta a los demás; o nuestra diversidad en cuanto a gustos, porque no todos tenemos el mismo pensamiento crítico que los demás y así es de fácil encarar una compartición de opiniones.

Ya sea de una o de otra manera, son las emociones que más nos motivan a la hora de compartir contenido y que este se vuelva viral. Las emociones o sentimientos, son muy importantes en nuestra vida, porque reflejan nuestro mundo interno. Nos informan de cómo vivimos, en nuestro interior, lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor. Esto nos permite conocernos mejor y satisfacer nuestras necesidades y deseos y entender muchas de nuestras conductas.

Además, las emociones facilitan nuestra adaptación a nuestro entorno y nos ayuda a actuar adecuadamente. Por ejemplo: el enojo nos indica que algo nos está molestando y nos motiva a solucionarlo; el miedo nos sirve para reconocer que nos enfrentamos a una situación que puede ser peligrosa y nos ayuda a protegernos; la tristeza nos señala que estamos frente a un hecho doloroso y nos impulsa a una reorganización, y la alegría destaca circunstancias placenteras y benéficas y nos estimula a buscar otras similares.

Cada persona vive y expresa sus sentimientos de una forma muy personal. Esto sucede por su carga genética y por las experiencias vividas, que hacen que perciba e interprete la realidad de manera diferente a los demás.

Las experiencias vividas, más que nada, son como un cristal de color a través del cual vemos el mundo, y esta percepción influye en nuestras emociones, y en nuestras decisiones.

Todo lo que ocurre en la vida de un ser humano, está llegando a través de sus decisiones. Cada segundo, el ser humano debe elegir desde cómo se vestirá en el día, hasta el camino que tomará para llegar a cumplir con sus labores diarias.

Así mismo, cada segundo estamos tomando decisiones respecto a cuánto dinero tener guardado, cuánto dinero gastar, qué actividades realizar para tener una salud óptima y lo más importante, qué personas frecuentar, qué amigos tener y qué pareja elegir.

Si se observa cuidadosamente, cada elección que se toma, se hace en fracciones de segundos y es inspirada por las emociones que tengamos en ese instante. Todo esto se traduce en que las emociones son la última línea de defensa entre nosotros, la vida y sus diferentes caminos.

Es por eso de suma importancia aprender a controlar nuestras emociones para tener una vida óptima; sin embargo, debemos de admitir que para algunas personas aún les es difícil de controlar impulsos negativos reflejados en ciertos objetos o, en casos más extremos, en personas específicas. A una consulta de Psicología a menudo llegan personas que dicen odiar o sentir rencor hacia su ex pareja, el hijo o el padre que le abandonó, los políticos, los curas, los extranjeros…

En fin, la lista de personas que se pueden odiar es prácticamente infinita.

Muchas veces estas personas tienen una razón de base, de una u otra forma, se han sentido abandonados o engañados y esto ha despertado ese sentimiento negativo tan fuerte. Lo curioso es que todos ellos piensan que al odiar, le están haciendo daño al otro. No se dan cuenta de que se están haciendo daño a sí mismos.

El rencor y el odio son dos sentimientos muy profundos que se arraigan y terminan desequilibrando nuestra mente y cuerpo. Porque cualquier sentimiento negativo que experimentemos, sobre todo si está presente durante años, termina pasándonos la cuenta y volviéndose contra nosotros.

El odio y el rencor, a la larga, es un profundo resentimiento y se basan en la necesidad de decir algo que jamás se ha podido expresar (o al menos no con la intensidad que la persona desearía). La persona, de cierta forma, se siente defraudada y comienza a generar dentro de su mente una serie de ideas negativas contra ese enemigo. Con el paso del tiempo, estas ideas aumentan su intensidad y pueden provocar numerosos problemas, desde la ansiedad hasta enfermedades psicosomáticas. De hecho, incluso hay escuelas de pensamiento que afirman que el odio profundo es una de las causas del cáncer, pero esto aún no se ha demostrado científicamente.

En esta historia, esto ocurre con Lori Loud. Ella es una señorita de 17 años que, tanto ella como nosotros, tiene sus gustos y disgustos. Pero entre esas cosas que le provocan más desagrado está una persona muy peculiar: Carol Pingrey.

El personaje de Carol es alguien que hizo su primera y, hasta la fecha, única aparición en el episodio "Picture Perfect", en donde sólo fue utilizada como un señuelo para que Lori participara a regañadientes en una sesión de fotografía impartida por su hermano menor Lincoln, éste último estando consciente de la relación complicada que tiene su hermana hacia ella, y más nunca volvió a aparecer en el programa.

Este acontecimiento quizás no es muy llamativo para la mayoría, pero eso igualmente nos deja a otro sector del fandom con varias preguntas. ¿Qué pasó entre ellas? ¿Qué hizo Carol para que Lori la enemistara, aparte del dichoso suceso del Baile de Bienvenida? ¿El odio que le tiene hacia Carol es por una simple y banal competencia de superioridad, o hay algo más? Y de ser así, ¿estará también ligado a su mayor temor, el cual implica el hecho de que su familia piense que ya no es necesaria? ¿Hay una posibilidad de que Carol está consciente de que "lo que hizo" estuvo mal? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no ha intentado disculparse con Lori?

Estas son las razones por las quiero compartir esta historia. Pero antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Por lo tanto, lo que están por leer no es una historia original de mi parte, es una traducción dedicada hacia el fandom hispanoparlante.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar los capítulos de esta lectura al idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**


	2. Preludio para un drama innecesario

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Weavillian

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Nada, absolutamente nada, podría enloquecer a Lori el día de hoy. Incluso ahora, mientras conducía a sus hermanos ruidosos y desordenados de la escuela a la casa, sus payasadas provenientes de sus asientos no hacían nada para limpiar su sonrisa enyesada de su rostro.

Normalmente, solo llevaba a algunos de sus hermanos con ella de la escuela para llevarlos a la casa, dejando a los demás a pie o en el autobús. Ella sabía de primera mano que sus hermanos siempre se alborotaban cuando eran conducidos por Vanzilla como un grupo, especialmente sin sus padres alrededor para mantener una correa estrecha sobre ellos y restaurar el orden. Incluso ella era culpable de caer fuera de línea con ellos de vez en cuando.

Pero hoy, oh Dios mío, hoy ha sido fantástico para Lori; tanto que ella estaba en un estado de ánimo lo suficientemente bueno para recoger a todos sus hermanos. Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué no se elevaría en las nubes? No sólo ella descubrió que ella se lució tanto en su prueba de Historia de América y en su examen de Cálculo, sino que ella misma ganó una tarjeta de regalo de $100 para el centro comercial de Royal Woods en un sorteo de recaudación de fondos "Curación de Calvicie de Patrón Masculino" de su escuela.

Lori se hundió de nuevo en el asiento del conductor y dejó escapar un suspiro aturdido y contento, bloqueando completamente las tonterías de sus hermanos que normalmente le darían una migraña y la haría salir de sus cabales.

 _"Hagan todo el ruido que quieran, tontos"_ , pensó Lori. _"Hoy no están matando mi alegría. Nada lo hará."_

* * *

El paseo no tan pacífico finalmente llegó a su fin, cuando Lori estacionó a Vanzilla en el camino de entrada. Volviéndose hacia sus frenéticos pasajeros, ella dulcemente anunció:

‒ Muy bien, chicos, estamos de vuelta a casa.

El tono melodioso de su voz hizo que sus hermanos se detuvieran a mitad del ajetreo y le diera a Lori una mirada desconcertada, esperando que ella los tirara de forma poca ceremoniosa de la furgoneta con una lengüeta o dos.

‒ ¿No me escucharon? ‒ preguntó Lori con la misma voz inusualmente plateada. ‒ Entren a la casa, pequeños pícaros.

No queriendo mirarle un diente al caballo regalado, los niños hicieron lo que Lori dijo, saliendo de la furgoneta para correr hacia la casa, derrumbándose unos a otros y gritando en el proceso.

Sólo Lincoln se quedó atrás, saliendo lentamente de la furgoneta y esperando a que Lori saliera. Una vez que lo hizo, se acercó a ella para evitar que ella siguiera adelante.

‒ ¿Ahh, Lori?

‒ ¿Sí... Lincoln? ‒ Lori respondió de una manera tan encantadora junto con el bateo de sus pestañas.

Ese gesto hizo que Lincoln retrocediera y casi corriera hacia las colinas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Lori había actuado así y estaba empezando a asustarlo.

‒ ¿Es... está todo bien? ‒ preguntó Lincoln con timidez.

El de mechones blancos dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia cuando Lori se limitó a reírse y se meneó el pelo.

‒ Por supuesto, gansito bobito ‒ replicó Lori ‒ ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

Lincoln sólo podía encogerse de hombros impotente.

‒ Quiero decir, yo... supongo que tú...

‒ ¡Oh, Lincoln, eres tan adorable cuando te preocupas por tus hermanas! ¡Ven aquí!

Antes de que pudiera entender el comportamiento extraño de su hermana, Lori lo había recogido del suelo y lo había apretado fuertemente en un abrazo de oso, haciendo que el aliento saliera de sus pulmones, mientras él silbaba y salpicaba tanto por la forma en que lo estaba apretado.

Finalmente, ella lo soltó y lo arrastró detrás de ella por la mano a pesar de sus protestas. Una vez que se acercaron a la puerta, encontraron a sus padres de pie junto a la puerta con sonrisas en la cara. Lori soltó la adolorida mano de Lincoln para correr hacia ellos y darle a cada uno un abrazo.

‒ Hola, querídisimos madre y padre -dijo Lori, mirándolos expectantes.

‒ Ahh... Ho... hola, Lori ‒ respondió el señor Loud aprensivamente.

‒ Nosotros, ahh, estábamos esperando a que tú y Lincoln entraran aquí para que pudiéramos decirles algo importante a todos ustedes ‒ agregó la señora Loud con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lori sólo podía irradiarse aún más con esa revelación. ¿Por qué? Con todo lo que estaba pasando hoy, ¿quién iba a decir que sus padres no habían entrado y comprado su propio coche? ¿O un yate? ¡¿O un jet privado?!

La cuestión era que tenía que averiguarlo. Ahora.

Tomando de nuevo la mano de Lincoln, Lori miró a su hermano asustado y dijo:

‒ Bueno, ya los oíste, Lincoln.

Con eso, Lori se apresuró a pasar por delante de sus padres, arrastrando a un Lincoln disidente y murmurador hasta que ella estaba delante del sofá de la sala, donde sus demás hermanas se sentaron y la miraron con expresiones confundidas en el comportamiento de Lori, tal y como lo hicieron en la furgoneta.

Ignorándolos, Lori encontró un lugar justo en el medio del sofá y se acomodó. Luego, cogió a Lincoln y lo dejó caer sobre su regazo, mirando por encima de su cabeza y envolviéndolo en sus brazos cuando sus padres entraron.

‒ Así que, chicos... ‒ El señor Loud comenzó cuando él y su esposa estaban de pie frente a la TV ‒...tenemos algo que nos gustaría decir. Ahora, hay tres partes en esta noticia: buenas noticias, malas noticias y más buenas noticias.

Aunque Lori se estremeció ligeramente ante las "malas noticias", tenía la sensación de que las "malas noticias" no le afectarían, dada su gran fortuna hoy, o sería tan insignificante que todo lo bueno compensaría lo malo.

De cualquier manera, Lori estaba segura de que ella destacaría la suya de todas esas sonrisas posteriores.

‒ La buena noticia es que algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo, incluyéndome, fueron invitados por nuestro jefe a visitar el CCDH esta noche ‒ continuó el señor Loud.

‒ Y se pone mejor ‒ Rita interrumpió. ‒ La invitación también dijo que se le permite traer a la familia para el viaje.

Lori, junto con sus hermanos, gritó de alegría y saltó en sus asientos. El Club Campestre Duque Hill (CCDH) fue uno de los clubes campestres más prestigiosos de todo el estado. Cualquiera, que no fuera miembro, tendría más probabilidades de sumergirse en un volcán y salirse ileso que tener una sola mirada al edificio en persona, y mucho menos en realidad ir en persona.

 _"Sabía que hoy sólo mejoraría"_ , pensó Lori. _"¡Ya lo sabía! No hay nada que pueda..."_

‒ Sin embargo, esto es también donde entra la mala noticia ‒ Rita interrumpió con una inflexión triste, haciendo que todo el mundo, exceptuando al señor Loud, se inclinara en la anticipación por mantener la esperanza de que las malas noticias no fueran demasiado malas.

La risa nerviosa del señor Loud no tranquilizó su ansiedad.

‒ Verán, el club sólo permite a visitantes y miembros de trece años en adelante, sin excepciones. Lo que significa que Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily tendrán que quedarse mientras los demás vamos.

La habitación se llenó de la cacofonía de vítores y quejidos habituales, con Lori haciendo lo suyo más fuerte en cada extremo. Ella estaba en el claro y eso era todo lo que importaba. Mientras vitoreaba y gritaba con júbilo, sus ojos escudriñaron hacia Lincoln, que estaba haciendo pucheros con los brazos cruzados.

Aunque Lori sintió una punzada de simpatía por su hermano, junto con todos los demás que estarían perdiendo, ella estaba demasiado absorta en su propia alegría para darles piedad, sobre todo porque querían actuar como mocosos en la furgoneta antes y amenazan con deshacerse de su buen humor.

En su mente, esto requería un poco de fricción.

‒ Ahh, no estés triste, Lincoln ‒ Lori "consoló" con un toque de condescendencia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza ‒ Entrarás una vez que seas mayor, solo tienes que esperar otros dos años.

Ella sonrío interiormente ante el resplandor sucio que él la lanza, amando lo verdaderamente triste y agitado que estaba. Sin pensarlo, Lori pensó que tal vez le enseñaría una cosa o dos acerca de ponerse nerviosa todo el tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera continuar su silencioso regocijo, sin embargo, el señor Loud rompió la conmoción ruidosa con una pregunta.

‒ Pero espera, si vamos al club, ¿quién los cuidará? ‒ preguntó mientras apuntaba hacia los no invitados.

‒ Oh, oh, ya lo sé ‒ Leni declaró con entusiasmo mientras agitaba sus brazos animadamente. ‒ ¡Lori puede cuidarlos como siempre lo hace!

Además de Leni, todos en la habitación, incluso Lily, se golpearon las caras con las palmas de sus manos.

‒ Ahh, Leni ‒ le dijo Luna a su hermana confundida ‒ Lori viene con nosotros, no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez.

‒ Al menos no hasta que tenga mi máquina de clonación puesta en funcionamiento ‒ dijo Lisa con toda naturalidad.

Luego fulminó con la mirada a sus padres.

‒ No debería ser demasiado problema ya que me quedaré en casa.

Rita se rió entre dientes. ‒ Ahora, Lisa, todavía no has oído las buenas noticias.

Lisa levantó una ceja desafiante como un gesto de su incredulidad.

‒ ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tienen en la tienda que puede aplacar mi angustia?

Lynn Sr. se puso a la altura de los ojos con ella, arrodillándose frente a ella, sonriéndole como si sus noticias fueran una garantía para que ella estuviera al menos un poco excitada.

‒ Vamos a contratar a una niñera para cuidar de ustedes mientras nos vamos ‒ le dijo.

‒ Pero no cualquier niñera ‒ Rita saltó. ‒ ¡Vamos a estar seguro de obtener a la mejor posible!

Lori frunció el ceño un poco a su madre refiriéndose a alguien aparte de ella como la mejor niñera posible. Rara vez se necesitaba a nadie más que ella para vigilar a sus hermanos menores y, por los sonidos de su parte, no parecía tener la menor preocupación por entregar esa enorme responsabilidad, que obviamente sólo ella podía manejar a un nivel tan experto, a alguien más. Incluso si esta persona sólo tenía que vigilar a seis de ellos, todavía sería una orden tan alta para llenar.

Lori suspiró cansadamente. Supuso que su talento para ordenar el respeto y el orden tenía que venir a un precio, el precio de la ansiedad de no estar cerca para mantener las cosas en orden, mientras que alguien menos equipado para el trabajo tenía las manos en la rueda de la nave.

Pero bueno, _C'est la vie_ , como dirían los franceses.

‒ ¿Como quién? ‒ preguntó Lincoln a su madre con una mirada curiosa.

En ese momento, el señor Loud se retiró de regreso al lado de su esposa y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida.

‒ Bueno... todavía no hemos encontrado una. Aún no hemos encontrado a alguien que pueda cumplir con la alta demanda del trabajo. Pero, ¡vamos, chicos...! No se preocupen por nada, lo tenemos cubierto. Ahorita, son las 3:00 y tendremos que salir de la casa a más tardar a las 6:00 si queremos llegar a tiempo a las 7:00 como la invitación lo marca. Para entonces ya habremos dado con alguna persona que cuide de ustedes.

Después de decir su línea, el señor Loud sale de la sala, subiendo las escaleras mientras su esposa lo siguía detrás. La matriarca se detiene antes de que pueda llegar más lejos y se inclina sobre la barandilla.

‒ De todas formas..., ‒ respondió Rita ‒ eso es todo. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn, vayan a prepararse y en cuanto a los demás, espero que estén en su mejor comportamiento para esta noche. No quiero oír historias de terror cuando regrese, ¿entienden?

Cuando ella recibió una serie de "Sí, mamá" de sus hijos, Rita va arriba para unirse a su marido. Mientras tanto, los hermanos se dispersan, yendo por su propio camino... excepto por Lori.

A pesar de que la buena noticia del CCDH se estableció, no pudo evitar concentrarse en la situación en la que dejaría toda la casa. Por primera vez, en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, la casa no estaría bajo su vigilante ojo, cuando surgió la necesidad de una niñera. Aunque el sentimiento no estaba completamente permeado dentro de ella, Lori todavía sentía que su autoridad se le estaba siendo usurpada de ella, arrebatada y puesta a manos de un desconocido total que mamá y papá se apresurarían a encontrar en tres horas.

Eso no estaba sentando muy bien con ella. En absoluto.

Aunque fuera por una noche, Lori odiaba sentirse innecesaria. Lo odiaba tanto que le costó a Leni su licencia de conducir, algo a lo que ella todavía se sentía culpable hasta el día de hoy.

Pero debido a eso, sabía que no podía ser imprudente y hacer algo estúpido para aliviar su inseguridad. Con esto en mente, se decidió finalmente que aguantarlo y no dejar que la persistente sensación de impotencia arruinara su día.

Como ella se había prometido antes, nada mataría su alegría, especialmente su propia preocupación.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE..._

 _"Perfecto"_ , pensó Lori mientras miraba en su compacto espejo y aplicaba la última capa de brillo de labios sabor a hierbabuena y le daba unos pocos frunces a sus labios para ver si echaba de menos algún punto.

Cuando no encontró ningún defecto en su solicitud, Lori se metió el maquillaje en el bolso colgado sobre su hombro y salió del baño, sintiendo como si estuviera caminando en el aire. Sus preocupaciones se habían derretido horas atrás después de unas pocas charlas autoafirmantes sobre no fastidiar a la niñera. Estaba segura de que la persona haría un trabajo adecuado, especialmente con su madre diciéndoles que no actuaran en contra. Además, incluso si necesitaban ayuda, Lori siempre podía dar alguno que otro consejo por teléfono, poniéndola a gusto tanto a ella como a la niñera.

Finalmente, bajó las escaleras, donde todos la habían estado esperando por la puerta principal. Se había tomado la libertad de parecer especialmente elegante, a pesar de que el desgaste informal era lo único que necesitaban tener.

‒ Ya era hora de que aparecieras ‒ se quejó Luna. ‒ Estábamos esperando por siempre.

Lori rodó los ojos y le dio a Luna una palmada lúdica en la espalda.

‒ Ah, vamos, Luna. La niñera ni siquiera se ha presentado, así que no es como si pudiéramos habernos ido en cualquier momento. Además, necesitaba asegurarme de que me viera lo mejor posible, así que tuve que sacar el lustre de labios de hierbabuena esta vez.

Luan se cubrió las manos con la boca y se rió.

‒ Supongo que no querías verte deslustrada, ¿eh, hermana? ‒ Luan bromeó, provocando que su audiencia "cautiva" se quejara y sacudiera la cabeza, excepto el señor Loud, quien se echó a reír en voz alta.

‒ Buena esa, querida ‒ respondió el señor Loud entre risitas.

Mientras que la morena y su padre, ambos amantes de los juegos de palabras reían juntos, Lola y Lana se acercaron a la puerta hasta que estaban frente a Rita, mirándola.

‒ Así que... sí, ¿cuándo viene a la niñera? ‒ preguntó Lola.

‒ Y mejor aún, ¿quién es? ‒ añadió Lana.

Ante las preguntas que recibió, Rita comprobó su reloj y sonrió, encontrando que estaban haciendo buen tiempo a pesar de la ausencia de la niñera.

‒ Bueno, viendo que ella es la mejor que se podía esperar de encontrar en tan poco tiempo, estoy seguro de que estará aquí a las 5:30, como lo prometió ‒ exclamó Rita.

Lola y Lana sonrían ampliamente en el pronombre "ella".

‒ ¡¿Es una 'ella'?! ‒ Lola gritó. ‒ ¡Oh, espero que le encante ponerse accesorios!

‒ Espero que ella sepa cómo cuidar de mascotas ‒ Lana esperaba con un brillo en sus ojos.

‒ Estaría encantada si supiera una o dos cosas sobre el ocultismo ‒ deseó Lucy, haciendo que todos a su alrededor saltaran con un grito ante su "repentina" intromisión.

Después de calmar su corazón acelerado, el señor Loud dijo:

‒ No sé si ella está en todo eso, pero lo que sí sé es que va a valer cada centavo, ¿no es cierto, cariño?

Rita asintió con la cabeza.

‒ Absolutamente, ambos nos sorprendimos cuando encontramos su perfil en este sitio web llamado Sitters$ y creo que... bueno, ella es perfecta para el trabajo. Ella es una de las niñeras mejor calificadas en Michigan. De hecho, incluso tiene una perfecta calificación de cinco estrellas de más de 200 valuaciones. Ah, y esto conseguimos, a pesar de que estaba en alta demanda, ella eligió nuestro trabajo ofreciéndose específicamente. ¿No tenemos suerte o qué?

Lori se burló en voz baja. ¿Perfecta? ¿Cinco estrellas? Como si fuera cierto. La única manera en que esta persona podía ser cualquiera de esas cosas era si ella estaba haciendo el trabajo. No obstante, ella supuso que con esas credenciales, ella podría esperar ser un buen ajuste para el segundo lugar; fuera de su alcance por un amplio margen, pero el segundo lugar de todos modos.

‒ Así que, tengo que preguntar, papá ‒ Lori preguntó entretenida ‒ ¿Quién es nuestro valiente y perfecto caballero de brillante armadura que viene a nuestro rescate mientras nos escapamos a una maravillosa tierra de clase y refinamiento?

Lynn Sr. sonrió y reía, capturando la alegría casi ácida de su hija con facilidad y encontrándose entretenida en ella misma.

‒ Bueno... ‒ explicó el señor Loud ‒... tu "caballero de brillante armadura" es... ahh...

Lynn Sr. hace una pausa y mira a su alrededor las caras expectantes de sus hijos. Tímidamente, se inclina hacia Rita y susurra:

‒ ¿Ahh... querida?

‒ ¿Sí?

‒ ¿Podrías decirme cómo se pronuncia su apellido de nuevo?

Rita sacude la cabeza, pone los ojos en blanco y hace lo que le pide cuando susurra el nombre en su oído.

‒ ¡Oh, claro, por supuesto! ‒ el señor Loud se ríe y se acaricia ligeramente en el costado de la cabeza unas cuantas veces con el puño. ‒ ¡Casi lo olvido por un segundo! ¡Debo decir que es como un trabalenguas!

Él puntualiza su excusa con una débil carcajada antes de aclararse la garganta.

‒ De todos modos, sabrás quién es, Lori, porque dice en su perfil que ella asiste a la misma escuela que tú, su nombre es Carol Pingrey.

En esa fracción de segundo, la mente de Lori se rompe completamente, su cerebro se derrite y suena bajo el peso de su furia hirviente que se esconde bajo el disfraz de una sonrisa anormalmente grande y dentada.

No podía ser. ¡No debería ser posible! Esto tenía que ser un sueño, una especie de pesadilla de la que no se había despertado. Ella debería haber esperado esto. Su día estaba marchando muy bien: ella nunca tuvo un descanso de esta suerte en mucho tiempo, por lo que tenía sentido que era sólo un sueño que ahora estaba girando descontroladamente fuera de control y en las profundidades del peor infierno imaginable.

¿Carol Pingrey? ¿Cuidando a sus hermanos? Sí claro, por supuesto, fue sólo una pesadilla.

¿Correcto?

¡¿CORRECTO?!

‒ Lo siento... ‒ Lori respondió débilmente a través de sus dientes apretados, ‒ ¿podrías, ahh, repetir eso otra vez para mí? ¿Dijiste que su nombre es...?

‒ Carol Pingrey, ¿por qué? ‒ el señor Loud respondió aprensivamente, notando el inquietante rostro de su hija.

‒ Oh. Bueno, entonces...

Lori cae de rodillas, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara que todo el mundo alrededor de ella encontró extremadamente inquietante. Su movimiento del ojo izquierdo no ayudó a resolver su ansiedad un poco.

‒ ¿Lori? ‒ Lincoln la llamó mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a su forma inmóvil y helada.

Cuando él estaba justo en frente de ella, él agitó su mano cerca de su cara, tratando de persuadirla para que respondiera como una persona normal, no totalmente como una persona loca lo haría.

‒ ¿Lo... Lo... Lo... Lori?

Se estremeció cuando Lori rápidamente gira su cabeza hacia él, todo mientras lleva su sonrisa espeluznante. Sintió que el estómago se le encogía y que el corazón le latía con fuerza, sin gustarle las silenciosas respuestas de Lori. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal con ella hoy, pero no se imaginaba que la haría llegar de esta manera.

Por última vez, Lincoln trató de llegar a su hermana mayor, esta vez más directamente.

‒ Lori... ¿está todo bien?

Lincoln gañó cuando Lori finalmente dejó caer su sonrisa y se inclinó hacia él; mientras se estaba quedando de pie, Lori absorbió una gran bocanada de aire en su pecho antes de dejarlo salir todo en una sola, fuerte y alargada palabra monosilábica que estaba tan fuertemente asociada con ella.

‒ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo I**


	3. Choque traumático

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Weavillian

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

‒ ¡...OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Al final de su fuerte y alargado bramido, Lori estaba jadeando pesadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento en sus pulmones mientras se movía y respiraba con dificultad mientras se apoyaba contra el suelo en sus manos y rodillas. Mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía perturbado y desconcertado, Lisa simplemente miró el cronómetro en su mano y presionó el botón de "detener".

‒ 3 minutos con 32 segundos ‒ ella dijo estoicamente. ‒ Volumen de reserva espiratorio notable, debo tomar nota de esto para futuras referencias.

Luego sacó un lápiz y un bloc de notas, y empezó a escribir en él. El ruido de los garabatos hizo que Lori se animara y se acercara a Lisa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

‒ ¡Dame eso! ‒ Lori exclamó y le arrebató el bloc de notas de Lisa y subió las escaleras en un instante.

Una vez más, nadie sabía qué hacer con su comportamiento extraño. Lincoln, por ejemplo, no tenía idea de que Lori reaccionaría tan negativamente a Carol. Por supuesto, sabía lo mucho que a Lori le disgustaba Carol. De hecho, todos en la casa lo sabían. Después de que Carol la hubiera abatido por el título de Reina del Baile de Bienvenida, Lori se aseguró de que todo el mundo supiera la "arpía tramposa" que Carol supuestamente era; día tras día, durante al menos un mes.

Pero esa tendencia terminó hace meses y además de sacarla a colación de vez en cuando, el nombre "Carol" nunca pasó por los labios de Lori y era seguro que la persona "Carol" raramente cruzaba la mente de Lori.

Y para hacer las cosas más confusas, sus derrumbes centrados en Carol nunca fueron del todo... nucleares. ¿Qué demonios era tan malo el que ella cuidara de él y sus hermanas menores mientras Lori tenía el tiempo de su vida? En todo caso, pensaría que vería a Carol bajo una nueva luz y tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaría un poco agradecida. ¿La despreciaba tanto que no podía verlo de esa manera?

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera reflexionar sobre el extraño comportamiento de Lori, Lori de repente pasó corriendo ante él y el resto de su familia mientras corría hacia la puerta principal. Un aluvión de ruidos tan rápidos como el fuego llegó a los oídos de la familia Loud, pero justo antes de que pudieran dirigirse afuera y controlar a Lori, éste se detuvo y Lori corrió de nuevo adentro, deteniéndose tan pronto como ella se puso en el sofá y comenzó a murmurar a sí misma mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal.

Decidida a dejarla por el momento, el grupo fue a examinar el "daño"... y se encontraron con advertencias escritas en el mismo papel del bloc de notas de Lisa, esparcidas por todas las paredes de la parte delantera de la casa, pegadas a la superficie mediante una gruesa cinta adhesiva.

‒ ¡Que horrible! ‒ exclamó Rita, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

‒ Sólo lo diré ‒ comentó Lisa con un movimiento de cabeza ‒. La histeria no es excusa para la mala alfabetización. Qué vergüenza, Lori. Escribió mal "en cuarentena".

‒ Siempre supe que no le agrada mucho Carol, pero nunca supe que ella lo había tomado tan mal ‒ dijo Luan. Y con una sonrisa, exclamó: ‒ ¡Supongo que todos deberíamos haber visto la escritura en la pared! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Entienden?

Mientras que los sujetos habituales se quejaban ante otro chiste de Luan, esta vez, Lynn Sr. no se rió, sólo se concentró en hacer que la casa estuviera presentable antes de que Carol apareciera.

Se volvió hacia Lynn y le dijo: ‒ Junior, hazme un favor y toma todas estas señales, ¿lo harás?

‒ Seguro, entrenador ‒ respondió Lynn con un saludo y al instante se apresuró a bajar señal tras señal ‒

Mientras tanto, Lynn Sr. volvió su atención a su hija histérica, que ahora se balanceaba de un lado a otro en su posición fetal, sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor.

‒ Y en cuanto a ti, Lori ‒ gritó el señor Loud, ingresando de nuevo a la casa mientras su familia seguía detrás de él ‒, ¡¿qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?!

Esa observación hizo que Lori saliera de su trance, se acercara a su padre y tomara represalias verbalmente con un ceño fruncido que normalmente sólo se reservaba para las brechas injustificadas en los dormitorios, los malos días de pelo o las llamadas perdidas de Bobby.

‒ ¡¿Qué me ha ocurrido?! ¡¿QUÉ ME HA OCURRIDO?! ‒ Lori gritó, causando que todos se inmutaran de espalda. ‒ ¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?! ¿Por qué te atreviste a contratar a esa... esa...? ¡AAGH!

Incapaz de vocalizar claramente sus pensamientos internos, Lori tomó un descanso para calmar sus nervios lo mejor que pudo antes de dejarlos salir. Mientras tanto, Lynn corrió de nuevo a la casa con todas las señales de Lori bajo el brazo, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí tal como lo hacía ella.

‒ ¡Carol Pingrey es literalmente la criatura más desalmada y asquerosa que hay en la faz del planeta! ¡No es posible describir lo horrible que es! ¡Es peor que una plaga de ratas ensangrentadas porque ella misma es la personificación de la enfermedad y la maldad! ¡Su corazón sólo bombea la esencia de la oscuridad en sus venas frías y superficiales! ¡Si el mal fuera un bocadillo, Carol Pingrey sería la dueña de toda la fábrica que los fabricara y daría a sus empleados menos del salario mínimo, sin seguro médico y sin descanso en el baño!

Con su bronca terminada, Lori corrió hacia el sofá para reanudar su posición fetal, esta vez, complementada por la succión de su pulgar y las contracciones de sus ojos.

‒ ¡Guau! ‒ comentó con una voz que reveló un toque de admiración. ‒ Eso fue... impresionante, debo tomar nota de eso para inspiraciones futuras.

Antes de que Rita pudiera tomar nota de los sentimientos menos halagadores de Lori sobre Carol, un pensamiento la golpeó. Ahora que Lori la mencionaba, había oído el nombre de "Carol Pingrey" de... de alguna parte, pero ella no podía darse cuenta de dónde.

‒ Espera un minuto... Carol Pingrey... ese nombre me suena familiar ‒ dijo Rita mientras golpeaba la barbilla con un dedo. ‒ ¿Dónde lo he oído antes?

‒ Sí, creo que lo he oído antes, también ‒ le dijo Lynn Sr. ‒ Pero no puedo recordar dónde...

El señor Loud reflexionó sobre eso, ignorando completamente las súplicas silenciosas de sus hijos para dejar de cavar más en el asunto y simplemente dejarlo pasar. De repente, la idea se le acercó y, con un chasquido de dedos, dijo:

‒ ¡Oh, ahora me acuerdo! ¿No es esa chica que venció a Lori por el título de Reina del Baile de Bienvenida, y que no ha dejado de hablar de ello durante mucho tiempo?

La falta de tacto del señor Loud sólo hizo que Lori se moviera más y más rápido, ganándole las duras miradas de todos a su alrededor mientras sonreía nerviosamente y se encogía de hombros.

Luna, volviendo su atención hacia Lori, dio unos pasos hacia adelante para llamar la atención de Lori.

‒ Bueno, chica, en serio, sé que tú y Carol no son exactamente las mejores amigas, pero ¿no crees que te estás yendo un poquito más al extremo aquí? Carol es una chica genial, deberías darle una oportunidad.

‒ Lo diré ‒ replicó Luan. ‒ ¿Por qué...? He oído de Luna que dejó a un chico pasar delante de ella en la fila para el almuerzo cuando estaban sirviendo pizza. ¡Si eso no es ser generosa, no sé de qué se "tarta"! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

‒ Sí, y ella es, como que, totalmente inteligente, también ‒ Leni intervino en medio de los quejidos que el juego de palabras de Luan consiguió. ‒ La semana pasada, ella me ayudó con mi informe sobre los países de América del Sur. ¿Quién sabía que el Perú era más que un sabor de café?

Mientras tanto, Lincoln miraba de lejos la ordalía de Lori, y no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable. Tal vez no era su culpa, pero todavía no podía derribar la posibilidad de que él era parcialmente responsable de su comportamiento. Después de todo, él era el que utilizó el odio de Lori hacia Carol como palanca para conseguir que ella se conformara a su "foto perfecta" familiar no hace demasiado tiempo.

Tal vez, fue esa experiencia la que empujó a Carol a la vanguardia de sus pensamientos después de finalmente ponerla (en su mayoría) detrás de ella y la revelación de la niñera sólo empeoró.

Independientemente de su culpa en el asunto, Lincoln sintió que tenía que decir algo para obtener a Lori con mucho ánimo, sobre todo porque parecía que sus hermanas mayores estaban haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora.

Con una profunda respiración, Lincoln se dirigió hacia Lori y se detuvo cuando estaba de pie justo enfrente de ella. Contra el camino de la precaución, Lincoln se inclinó y abrazó a Lori con ternura.

‒ Mira, Lori ‒ dijo Lincoln en voz baja ‒, no sé por qué estás enloqueciendo así, pero si es porque te preocupas por nosotros, te prometo que estaremos bien. Quiero decir, oíste a mamá y papá, ¿verdad? Ella es perfecta para...

Lincoln no pudo terminar su discurso. En ese momento, Lori gritó espontáneamente, haciendo que Lincoln retrocediera con puro miedo y cayera sobre su trasero.

Lori siguió balbuceando y murmurando mientras su familia miraba impotente... hasta que sus párpados comenzaron a caer y sus divagaciones se redujeron a suaves susurros. Alrededor de unos segundos más tarde, finalmente se desmayó, roncando en voz alta en el sofá mientras todos miraban confundidos.

De repente, Lisa salió de detrás de Lori, sosteniendo una aguja de jeringa con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

‒ Ah, las maravillas del Propofol líquido, nunca salgas del dormitorio sin él.

A pesar de su éxito, no pudo evitar las miradas reprochadoras de las caras de su familia.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ Lisa respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ‒ La concentración se diluye y estará despierta dentro de media hora.

Antes de que alguien pudiera replicarle sobre la inmoralidad de la sedación sorpresa en la familia o... a cualquiera en general, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta despertó la atención de todos sobre la fuente del ruido.

‒ Debe de ser ella ‒ dijo el señor Loud emocionado. ‒ Le abriré.

‒ Y justo a tiempo ‒ comentó Rita con una sonrisa mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

Con eso, Lynn Sr. se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, revelando a Carol Pingrey al otro lado, sonriendo alegremente al patriarca. Junto con su atuendo habitual había una bolsa de lona azul sobre su hombro derecho y un bolso negro sobre el otro.

‒ Hola ‒ dijo Carol y extendió una mano para que Lynn Sr. la estrechara ‒ Usted es el señor Loud, ¿verdad?

‒ ¿Por qué...? ¡Ja! Sí, lo soy ‒ Lynn Sr. respondió con confianza, encontrando su mano para sacudirla ligeramente. ‒ Es bueno conocerte en persona, Carol Peachy.

El señor Loud se congeló en el instante en que salió la última palabra y, con un rápido vistazo a la expresión confusa de Carol, se dio cuenta de que había cometido una gran confusión.

‒ Espera... ¡Yo... quiero decir, eh, Poacher! ‒ Lynn Sr. "corrigió" frenéticamente, sólo para seguir recibiendo la mirada incrédula de Carol.

‒ ¡No, espera! E... Esa también está mal, es Ping-Pong, ¿verdad?

Carol sacudió levemente su cabeza, aunque a estas alturas parecía estar ligeramente divertida por los continuos errores de Lynn Sr., dada la leve sonrisa en su rostro.

‒ ¡Ah, diablos, tampoco es esa! ¡Ya lo sé, es Pun...! ¡Ay!

Habiendo tenido suficiente de la desgracia vergonzosa de su marido, Rita se acercó a él y lo tiró de la puerta con un fuerte tirón de la oreja y lo mantuvo atrás, manteniendo su agarre tan fuerte como el hierro.

‒ Pingrey ‒ gruñó Rita, estrechando sus ojos en ranuras heladas ‒ Carol... Pingrey.

Con su marido a raya, Rita se volvió hacia Carol con una sonrisa soleada.

‒ Carol, muchas gracias por aceptar nuestra oferta, no tienes idea de lo mucho que tu ayuda significa para nosotros.

‒ No... Ni lo mencione ‒ dijo Carol de forma informal. ‒ Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

‒ Está bien. ‒ dijo Rita, un poco más profesionalmente ‒ Entonces, estaremos de regreso alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, así que estás en el reloj durante cinco horas. Puesto que tu tarifa usual es quince dólares por hora, eso debería ser sufí...

‒ Oh, en realidad ‒ Carol cortó‒ Los clientes que les toca la primera vez obtienen un descuento del 33%. Es la política de Pingrey.

‒ La política de Pingrey, ¿eh? ‒ Lynn Sr. dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de su dolor. ‒ Me gusta ese sonido de... ¡ay!

‒ ¡Increíble! ¡Ella acaba de decirlo! ¡¿Cómo se te podría haber olvidarlo ya?! ‒ gritó Rita mientras le retorcía el oído a su marido.

Con un suspiro, Rita metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una hoja blanca de papel de cuaderno antes de entregarla a Carol.

‒ Así que, eh, de todos modos, aquí está una lista de cosas que hay que saber acerca de los niños. Además, sé que es un viernes por la noche pero asegúrate de que lleguen a la cama a una hora razonable. Además, la cena está en el refrigerador por lo que sólo hay que calentarla cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Carol se tomó su tiempo para examinar cuidadosamente el papel y después de leerlo por completo, lo metió en su bolso.

‒ Entendido, señora Loud ‒ Carol asintió ‒ Me ocuparé de todo.

‒ Confío en que lo harás ‒ dijo Rita ‒ pero en caso de que algo ocurra, llámanos, ¿de acuerdo? Dejé mi información de contacto en la lista, así como la de Lynn.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, Rita volvió a sus hijos más pequeños y les hizo un gesto rápido de despedida y les lanzó un beso. Con eso, miró de vuelta a Carol.

‒ Muy bien, creo que eso cubre casi todo. Carol, dejo esta casa y a nuestros hijos en tus manos más que capaces.

Queriendo volver a la conversación, el señor Loud le dio a Carol una palmada en el hombro y le dijo:

‒ Realmente nos hiciste un favor. Gracias de nuevo, Carol P... ¡ay!

‒ No sigamos por esa ruta otra vez, querido ‒ replicó Rita después de reprimirlo con otro agarre de oído. ‒ Vámonos, niñas. Lynn, ¿serías tan amable de ocuparte de Lori?

Lynn hizo lo que su madre le ordenó, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá y arrojando a Lori sobre sus hombros sin esfuerzo. Ella siguió a su madre mientras arrastraba a su marido fuera de la casa por el oído, ignorando sus protestas y lamentos. Cuando los ojos de Lynn se encontraron con los de Carol, ella se rió débilmente ante la expectante mirada de Carol mientras ella le preguntaba en silencio cuál era el trato con Lori.

‒ Ahh... ella está durmiendo ‒ Lynn dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo.

Luna y Luan la siguieron, pero no antes de despedirse y agradecer a Carol. Leni fue la última en irse, estando de pie junto a la puerta enfrente de Carol con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

‒ Adiós, Carol, gracias de nuevo por la ayuda con esa tarea ‒ dijo Leni y corrió para seguir a su familia en Vanzilla.

‒ ¡Ni lo menciones, Leni! ‒ gritó Carol ‒ ¡Pero no olvides que "Lima" no es un frijol si está en tu mapa!

Los demás niños de Loud miraron a través de la ventana de la sala mientras Vanzilla se alejaba en la distancia.

Lincoln, en particular, no sabía qué pensar acerca de su situación. Lori, aunque sin duda no sin sus desperfectos, le proporcionó una sensación de seguridad y familiaridad cuando tuvo que ser vigilado en ausencia de sus padres. Incluso si su confianza en que Carol sería tan grande como sus opiniones, sus padres y hermanas mayores le alabaron ser, todavía había una pequeña mancha de preocupación de que quizás... sólo quizás... Lori tenía razón.

* * *

 _27 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE..._

Con un gemido, Lori empezó a moverse, teniendo algunas dificultades para conseguir sus orientaciones. Después de un minuto de intentar arreglar su cerebro, Lori confiaba en que podía hacer el discurso sin calumniar.

‒ Ay, mi cabeza... ¿qué diablos pasó? ‒ Lori preguntó mientras parpadeaba furiosamente para sacar las telarañas de sus ojos.

‒ ¿Ya estás despierta, querida? ‒ escuchó su madre preguntando desde arriba delante de ella.

‒ Si, pero…

Espera. ¿Por qué estaba... moviéndose? Seguramente no lo estaba haciendo por su cuenta. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, podía sentir su espalda presionada contra el material rugoso de... ¿uno de los asientos traseros de Vanzilla?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lori se dio una rápida bofetada en la cara y degustó de sus alrededores cuando finalmente llegaron a una vista cristalina. Allí estaba ella, atada en el "Punto Dulce" de Vanzilla. En el frente estaban sus padres, su madre en el asiento del pasajero, mientras que su padre manejaba el volante, como de costumbre.

Miró hacia los otros asientos y los encontró ocupados con las caras sonrientes y tímidas de Luna, Luan, Leni y Lynn, quienes le saludaron con la mano.

‒ ¿Qué... qué pasó? ¿Qué está pasando? ‒ preguntó Lori, aturdida.

Con una cierta deliberación antes de que ella hablara, Luna dijo:

‒ Bueno, la respuesta a tu primera pregunta, Lisa te pinchó en los bollos con una droga del sueño.

‒ Espera, ¿qué...?

‒ Para tu segunda pregunta..., ‒ interrumpió Luna, queriendo apresurar su explicación lo antes posible ‒ estamos en Vanzilla y nos dirigimos al CCDH, ¿no es genial?

 _"Oh, eso es cierto",_ pensó Lori mientras todo volvía a ella, _"papá fue invitado al Club Campestre Duke Hill y voy con Leni, Luna, Lynn y Luan desde que cumplimos el requisito de edad"_.

Lori suspiró contenta, evocando lo que recordaba que llevaba a un momento tan grandioso. En primer lugar, hubo su destacamento en las pruebas. Entonces, llegó la tarjeta de regalo. Y ahora, ella podría rematar al ir al CCDH...

Pero... pero ella sentía que estaba olvidando algo. Se le ocurrió una vez que Vanzilla corrió por encima de un obstáculo en la autopista en la que conducían, encogiendo ligeramente su cabeza contra su asiento.

Mamá y papá habían contratado a alguien para vigilar a sus hermanos menores mientras ella disfrutaba la visita inmensamente. ¿Por qué?, tenía que agradecer a esa persona que vino en su lugar. Sólo era cuestión de...

De repente, la imagen mental de su peor enemiga brilló ante ella, sonriéndole burlonamente mientras ella saludaba a su audiencia cautiva mientras llevaba la cinta y la corona de la "Reina del Baile de Bienvenida".

Por segunda vez ese día, Lori sintió que su cerebro, junto con su cordura, colapsaba en sí misma.

‒ ¡CAROL! ‒ Lori gritó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y daba un salto hacia el asiento del conductor, buscando el volante por su apreciada vida.

‒ ¡Tenemos que volver, tenemos que hacerlo! ‒ rogó frenéticamente.

La súbita intrusión de Lori causó que el señor Loud se arrastrara peligrosamente por la carretera, ganándose los insultos y los bocinazos de de los conductores que zumbaban por ellos. Antes de que Lori pudiera hacer algo peor, Lynn y Luna desabrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad para rápidamente volver a colocar a Lori en su lugar, asegurándola con su cinturón de seguridad mientras ella daba patadas y gritaba pidiendo libertad.

Rita miró a Lori con una mirada fría y sus dientes descubiertos.

‒ ¡Suficiente! ¡Hasta aquí he tenido suficiente con vigilar tu comportamiento! ¡Si no revisas esa actitud tuya, la palabra "castigada" ni siquiera comenzará a describir lo que te sucederá, especialmente si actúas de tal manera en el club campestre!

‒ ¡Pero mamá, no lo entiendes! ‒ declaró Lori con lágrimas en sus ojos. ‒ Carol es...

‒ ¡LORI, BASTA!

Ese fuerte estallido hizo que todos, incluso Rita, miraran hacia atrás localizando la fuente que lo había causado. Incluso después de que se dieron cuenta de quién era que le gritó a Lori así, todavía no podían creer que ella lo había hecho.

‒ ¿Le..., Leni? ‒ preguntó Lori débilmente, observando mientras Leni tenía los brazos cruzados y sostenía esos ojos enojados en su vista.

Leni raramente se quejaba de Lori así. Claro, ella tuvo sus encuentros de griteríos con ella antes, pero eso era siempre y cuando Lori tenía sus propios argumentos. En este contexto, Leni estaba esencialmente apoyando a Lori en la esquina y ordenándole que se callara.

La realización de eso causó que Lori sorbiera por su nariz. Esto no hizo nada para desplegar el enorme ceño fruncido de Leni.

‒ ¡No sé por qué piensas que Carol es un monstruo, pero ella no te merece que la maldigas, especialmente cuando ella está tratando de ayudarnos!

‒ Pe... Pero...

‒ ¿Pero qué, eh?, ¡¿pero qué?! ¡¿Sigues enojada por una cinta y una corona?! ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Te creí mejor que eso, Lori!

Lori jadeó, cubriéndose la boca para sofocar sus gemidos, aunque la expresión de dolor en su rostro todavía era evidente para evocar el mensaje de que las palabras de Leni le hacían daño. Al parecer, eso fue lo suficientemente simpático para que la mirada dura de Leni se suavizara en una de corrección suave, junto con la preocupación.

‒ Lori, estamos a punto de ir a uno de los mejores clubes, como que, de todo el mundo... y todos tenemos que agradecer a Carol por eso, como mamá y papá dijo, ella es perfecta para el trabajo; P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A. ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso y sólo... dejarla hacer su trabajo sin respirar por su cuello e insultarla cuando ella no se lo merece?

Lori miró a Leni y luego hacia el resto de su familia. Podía distinguirlo con una mirada: nadie estaba de su lado, a nadie le importaba lo que le estaba pasando. Nadie quería molestarse más con ella. ¿Por qué tendrían que hacerlo cuando ya tenían a Carol "la Perfecta" Pingrey?

Ella iba a sorprender a todo el mundo con sus habilidades perfectas de cuidado de niños. Su familia se preguntaría dónde estaba Carol durante toda su vida para cuidar de todo lo que Lori era responsable de manejar. Pronto, incluso sus hermanos empezarían a preferir a Carol para que los cuide que a ella. Ya no la necesitarían más, ya no la querrían más.

Todas esas críticas perfectas de cinco estrellas... todo tenía sentido ahora. Por supuesto, Carol Pingrey sería la que los conseguiría. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Ella era perfecta y, desde la perspectiva de Lori, lo hizo alarde de que no era asunto de nadie mientras se lo frotaba en su rostro.

Y ahora... ahora iba a usar su talento para arrancarla de su familia y no una sola persona en el mundo le importaba que ella lo estuviera haciendo.

‒ Bien ‒ Lori gimió derrotada y se deslizó en su asiento.

Nadie dijo otra palabra después de eso, lo que permitió a Lori entristecerse sobre su situación sin interrupción.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo II**


	4. Conociendo a la niñera

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Weavillian

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

El corazón de Lincoln se hundió cuando Carol entró en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Ahora, era oficial. La casa Loud estaba bajo la ley de Carol Pingrey durante las siguientes cinco horas y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Al principio, las dudas de la cortesía de Carol eran sólo pensamientos roedores que mordisqueaban lenta pero seguramente su confianza en su elogiosa aprobación de varios clientes. Pero ahora que estaban efectivamente excluidos del mundo exterior, las palabras de Lori comenzaron a girar en espiral en su cabeza, instándole a tomar precaución.

‒ De acuerdo, chicos, forman una línea delante de la escalera; de mayor a menor ‒ dijo Carol sin volverse para enfrentarse a ellos.

Los hermanos Loud se dieron entre sí miradas de complicidad; ésa era exactamente la forma en que Lori los tenía reunidos antes de darles órdenes de marcha.

Esta comprensión sólo hizo que Lincoln se sintiera cada vez más aprensivo, hasta el punto en que sentía su corazón acelerarse, amenazando con salir de su caja torácica. Lori, era tan bienintencionada como también era culpable de poner en práctica los métodos más agresivos para disciplinarlos y eso que era su hermana. Una forastera como Carol Pingrey, si adaptase el mismo régimen despiadado, no sería tan indulgente.

Sin embargo, independientemente de su temor, obedeció y lentamente se arrastró en línea donde Carol le había ordenado que se parara y mirara mientras sus hermanas hacían lo mismo.

Cuando Carol finalmente se dio la vuelta, Lincoln sintió que su pulso empezaba a disminuir y sus tensos músculos se relajaban. En lugar de sonreírles maliciosamente o gruñir como un sargento de perforación, Carol los miraba con una sonrisa soleada que sólo podía ser igualada por las que veía Leni usar todos los días.

Suspirando internamente, Lincoln intentó asegurarse de que sólo estaba imaginando cosas.

 _"Ca...cálmate, Lincoln. Todo está en tu cabeza. Carol sólo está tratando de... eh, ver si todos somos responsables. Eso es todo"._

Sin embargo, casi tan pronto como llegó el alivio, desapareció cuando Carol se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose hasta que su sombra se alzó sobre ellos, casi como si fuera una premonición para los tiempos oscuros que tenía por delante. Lo que más preocupaba a Lincoln era que, en lugar de decir algo, Carol apenas entrecerró los ojos mientras los miraba lentamente.

En esto, un pensamiento nuevo entró en la mente de Lincoln.

 _"¡O tal vez ella está tratando de ver cuál de nosotros es el más débil, para que pueda hacer un ejemplo de ellos delante de nosotros para que caigamos en fila!"._

‒ Déjame ver si tengo esto cubierto... ‒ comenzó Carol mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y señalaba con un dedo a Lily.

Desde Lily, señaló a cada uno de los hermanos sucesivos hasta que llegó a Lincoln, sin dejar de sonar sus nombres.

‒ Lily... Lisa... Lola... Lana... Lucy... Lincoln, ¿estoy bien?

Lincoln exhaló un suspiro de alivio, agradecido de que su imaginación aparentemente lo mejorara y responde con un "Ajá".

‒ ¡Qué bien! ‒ Carol se alegra y victoriosamente bombea su puño.

 _"¿Ves, Lincoln? Estás exagerando. Carol va a ser genial. No dejes que las fuertes y sombrías proclamaciones de Lori te saquen de quicio"._

‒ Muy bien, ahora que los tengo a todos bien identificados, creo que es hora de que pasemos por lo que está a punto de pasar. Sólo tengo cuatro reglas y espero que sean todos buenos niños y las obedezcan. ¿Ha quedado claro? ‒ preguntó Carol.

Los niños Loud asintieron en el cumplimiento.

‒ Bien. Regla número uno, ya los conozco a todos... bueno, olviden eso, a la mayoría de ustedes ‒ corrigió Carol y le guiñó un ojo a Lincoln ‒ no me han conocido antes y estoy seguro de que sus padres les han enseñado a cómo dirigirse a los extraños de forma adecuada, pero en mi caso, no me llamen "Sra. Pingrey". Eso es algo... no sé, incómodo. Sólo llámenme Carol. Soy más que su niñera, soy su amiga; así que sólo salúdenme por mi nombre base.

›› Regla número dos, no hagan nada que no harían si sus padres estuvieran en casa. Y como no los conozco muy bien, sus padres fueron muy útiles en dejarme con una lista de las cosas que no tienen permitidas hacer mientras están fuera con sus otras hermanas. Supongo que todos ustedes saben cómo son esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, los hermanos Loud asintieron. Ellos sabían de primera mano qué era lo que no se les permitía hacer y no necesitaban a Carol para recordarles lo que era. Sin embargo, seguir las reglas era algo que ellos estaban constantemente tentados a no hacer, especialmente cuando se les dio la oportunidad de divertirse, a expensas del orden.

Sabiendo esto bastante bien para sí mismo, ya que él tenía una mano en intentar (y fallar) para asumir el control como niñero mientras Lori fue trasladada lejos, Lincoln tenía que preguntarse cómo Carol actuaría si una de sus hermanas estuviera fuera de control. Claro, era fácil actuar como una persona alegre y dulce cuando las cosas iban a su manera, pero pronto, el problema estaba destinado a suceder y Lincoln no estaba tan seguro de si la "perfección" de Carol se mantendría contra eso.

De repente, Lincoln se encontró en el borde otra vez, preguntándose si Carol era tan maravillosa como todos dijeron que ella era. Claro, él tuvo una breve interacción con ella en las redes sociales, cuando él encontró su cuenta y le pidió que fuera a su casa para ayudarlo con una foto familiar, así que no era como si no tuviera alguna pista en cuanto a qué clase de persona era y no parecía mala cuando aceptó hacerlo.

Pero eso no podía impedir que su cerebro estuviera inundado de escenarios diferentes de Carol arrancándoles la cabeza a mordiscos (¡algunos de esos escenarios literalmente la tenían haciendo eso!) si las cosas se le iban de las manos para ella y su control sobre su comportamiento se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

‒ Excelente ‒ dijo Carol alegremente. ‒ Estoy contando con todos ustedes para estar en su mejor comportamiento, porque para la regla número tres, los que se comportan lograrán llegar a jugar un muy divertido, súper, dúper, emocionante juego conmigo a las 8:30.

‒ ¿Qué tipo de juego? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, sin saber qué hacer con el "juego" que Carol había reservado para ellos mientras miraba su bolsa de lona azul y se preguntaba si su "juego" estaba dentro de ella.

Debía haberse quedado atrapado mirando mientras Carol la colocaba a su lado y se paraba frente a eso, todo al mismo tiempo que buscaba retorcer los mechones nevados de Lincoln.

‒ Ahora, Lincoln, ¿dónde estaría la diversión si te dijera ahora lo que era? ‒ Carol exclamó dulcemente, retirando su mano al mismo tiempo.

‒ Yo... Supongo que tienes razón ‒ Lincoln rió débilmente.

‒ Sabía que lo entenderías, ahora, entrando a la regla número cuatro, y escuchen porque es la más importante...

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a correr por la frente de Lincoln. Esto fue todo. Este fue el factor decisivo. Esto iba a ser la decisión en todo esto y desde aquí, Lincoln sería capaz de saber con certeza si Carol los trataría bien o no.

‒ Sólo relájense y sean ustedes mismos ‒ terminó Carol con una sonrisa. ‒ Como he dicho, somos amigos por lo que no tienen que actuar como si estuviera en guardia alrededor de ustedes. Se los prometo, no muerdo.

Con eso, se acercó al medio del sofá de la sala, apoyándose a sí misma a un asiento y agarró el mando a su lado antes de apuntarlo a la televisión y encenderlo.

Con el discurso introductorio de Carol por terminado, los hermanos Loud, excepto por Lincoln, subieron las escaleras con la intención de divertirse por el resto de la noche.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln, aunque emocionado con que la regla más importante de Carol es acerca de divertirse, todavía no estaba completamente a gusto. Esta vez, sin embargo, tenía menos que ver con la opinión de Lori y más que ver con la evaluación única de Lincoln. Carol realmente parecía como alguien que era cortés, encantador y relajado. Pero de nuevo, sólo había estado alrededor por cinco minutos y sin que ninguno de ellos se oponía a sus reglas ni destrozaba la casa (todavía), por supuesto su estado de ánimo estaría en un buen lugar.

Pero, eso seguramente cambiaría si sus hermanas actuaran y si eso iba a suceder, Lincoln tenía que estar allí para ver cómo Carol se manejaría a sí misma. Si lo hacía, tendría una opinión válida de ella de una vez por todas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era espiarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. De esa manera, la atraparía sin la posibilidad de que su respuesta fuera una...

‒ ¿Necesitas algo, Lincoln? ‒ preguntó Carol cuando notó a Lincoln de pie de lejos y pensando con fuerza.

Lincoln se sacudió de sus pensamientos e hizo un pequeño gesto de desprecio, casi como si estuviera atrapado con las manos en la masa.

‒ ¿Quién, eh, y...yo? ‒ Lincoln tartamudeó, sintiendo su piel blanqueándose y su estómago retorcerse como un _pretzel_. ‒ No, no, no, sólo estaba... ahh...

Buscó una excusa y agradeció sus ingenios rápidos por lo más plausible que le vino a la mente.

‒ ¡Voy a ir a hacer mi tarea! ‒ él terminó y lanzó una inocente sonrisa dentada.

Una pausa incómoda pasó y Lincoln esperaba que Carol no hubiera visto a través de él. Afortunadamente, sus oraciones fueron contestadas cuando, en vez de interrogarle por la verdad, Carol solo sonrió y preguntó:

‒ ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

‒ ¡No, estoy bien! ‒ Lincoln insistió y lentamente caminó hacia atrás por las escaleras hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de Carol.

‒ Entonces, si me necesitas, estaré aquí ‒ le oyó gritarle.

Ahora, todo despejado, Lincoln se rió entre dientes de su suave escapada y se frotó las manos.

 _"Muy bien, Lincoln. Tienes que engañarla totalmente. Ahora, ya veremos, Carol. Veremos si eres tan perfecta como dicen o si lo único que es perfecto acerca de ti es cómo cubres tus huellas"._

* * *

 _15 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE..._

A diferencia de su manera habitual de leer cómics, esta vez, Lincoln no estaba en su ropa interior. Mientras se ponía en la cama, repasando las páginas de un libro de historietas que había leído al menos una docena de veces a estas alturas, Lincoln también estaba en el deber de vigilancia, manteniendo un oído para sus hermanas y la posibilidad de los problemas que podían producir. Una vez que comenzara, estaría preparado, mirando desde lejos mientras esperaba la reacción de Carol para enfrentar el problema de frente.

Debido a eso, necesitaba estar listo para entrar en acción el segundo que necesitaba, de ahí su falta de lectura medio desnuda.

‒ ¿Oh, Carol? ‒ Lincoln escuchó a Lola, exclamando a una vívida voz cantarina.

 _"Perfecto"_ , pensó Lincoln y tiró su libro de historietas saltando de la cama y lentamente abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, notando que Lola salía de su habitación.

‒ ¿Carol? ‒ Lola volvió a llamar.

‒ Aquí abajo, Lola ‒ dijo Carol desde el salón.

Mientras Lola se dirigía hacia abajo para encontrarse con Carol, Lincoln la siguió muy de cerca, andando de puntillas durante todo el trayecto.

Él sabía que estaba lista para hacer fuegos artificiales en esta confrontación. Conocía bien el tono de voz de Lola; ese era el mismo que ella usaba cuando quería algo y si no lo conseguía, lanzaría una rabieta hasta que se saliera con la suya. Si había alguna prueba real para la disposición de niñera de Carol, esto seguramente lo sería.

Una vez en silencio llegó al escalón inferior, se agachó detrás del barandal y escuchó lo que se decía.

‒ Carol, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme a hornear galletas para mi fiesta del té? ‒ preguntó Lola con dulzura.

‒ ¿Hornearlas? Lola, ¿no sería más fácil si usas las galletas caseras? Encontré algunas en tu despensa antes ‒ replicó Carol.

‒ Lo siento, pero Tuskington, la duquesa de Cambridge, no le puede bastar con los pasteles de los plebeyos. Son sus palabras, no las mías. Lo siento, Carol, pero la duquesa misma sólo exige lo mejor.

Sintiendo un problema inminente, Lincoln se preparó para lo peor y cerró los ojos. Por el tono y las palabras de Carol, podía decir que prefería ver la televisión que ayudar a Lola con sus galletas. Una vez que la decepcionara, Lola empezaría a enfurecerse y luego, resultaría ser la conjetura de alguien sobre cómo Carol reaccionaría, pero desde que Lincoln no era sólo "alguien", no pensaba que ella tomaría su arrebato a la ligera.

 _"Eso es todo. Carol le va a decir a Lola que se calle. Puedo sentirlo venir. En cualquier momento, ella va a..."_

‒ Bueno, si la duquesa de Cambridge lo pide, ¿quién soy yo para resistir a sus deseos? ¡Vamos a preparar esas galletas! ‒ Carol exclamó emocionada y siguió a una Lola chillona a la cocina.

La boca de Lincoln se abrió, con la mandíbula inferior casi cayendo al suelo. Carol acaba de rendirse ante Lola, no tanto como en una pelea. Incluso su afán de ayudar a Lola no la hacía pacerse experimentada en lo más mínimo. No podía creer lo que oía. Excepto en un día raro, nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, nunca cumplieron con los caprichos de Lola tan voluntariamente. Esto tenía que ser una broma. Sólo tenía que verlo por sí mismo.

Sigilosamente serpenteando hacia la cocina arrastrándose con el vientre, Lincoln llegó a su destino, deteniéndose en la entrada de la cocina y empujando su cabeza en lo suficientemente lejos para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para ser descubierto.

De allí, miró con incredulidad mientras que Carol siguió con entusiasmo todos los pasos de Lola de su receta de la galleta del té, ni una vez quejándose todo el rato. Se podría decir, con sólo mirarla, que estaba teniendo una divertida experiencia de hornear con Lola. Las sonrisas que intercambiaron, la manera pícara en que se embarraban la pasta de galletas en la cara de la otra... Carol parecía que ella no quería estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos allí, pasar tiempo con Lola y todo lo que Lincoln no valoró en absoluto.

Cuando terminaron, unos buenos treinta minutos después, las galletas recién hechas salieron del horno de la táctica diplomática de Carol y cuando colocó la bandeja de galletas en la estufa, ella ventiló una de ellas y sopló en ella antes de entregarla al alcance expectante de Lola.

‒ ¿Éstas le complacerán a su invitada? ‒ preguntó dulcemente Carol.

Lola miró la galleta de té y se tomó un pequeño bocado de esta. Una vez que masticó y tragó la golosina, sonrió tan ampliamente como Lincoln había visto antes.

‒ ¿Complacerla? ¡Ella se enamorará de estas! ‒ Dijo Lola y corrió para abrazar la pierna de Carol. ‒ ¡Gracias, Carol!

‒ Ahh... ni lo menciones ‒ contestó Carol y acarició su cabeza. ‒ Sólo espero que tu fiesta de té se apague sin problemas.

Con eso, Carol colocó el resto de las galletas en un plato blanco, se las entregó a Lola, y se despidió de ella. Sintiendo que Lola estaba llegando a su camino, Lincoln contuvo la respiración y se recostó contra la parte lateral de la entrada de la cocina mientras Lola se tarareaba contenta a sí misma pasando junto a él.

Suspirando de alivio, Lincoln agradeció a sus afortunadas estrellas que no lo atraparan. No sabría qué hacer si Carol se topara con él.

Hablando de Carol, Lincoln estaba impresionado con cómo Carol manejaba a Lola. Alejándose más de la mitad de una hora a partir de algo que estaba haciendo, sólo para hornear galletas para alguna tonta y vieja fiesta de té, era admirable. Pero no sólo eso, lo hizo de buena gana.

Tal vez... ¿tal vez la juzgó mal? Tal vez, debería haberla tenido como una buena persona desde el principio, en vez de espiarla como si no mereciera el beneficio de la duda. Tal vez...

‒ Hola, Carol ‒ dijo Lucy desde la cocina, espantando a Lincoln, sacándolo de su sensatez y casi haciéndolo gritar.

 _"¡Tal vez deberían ponerle una campana a Lucy para que no pueda escabullírsele a nadie más!"_ Él jadeó tranquilamente, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su corazón de regreso a la normalidad mientras esperaba la respuesta de Carol.

‒ Hola, Lucy ‒ Lincoln oyó a Carol saludar con despreocupación, como si no se hubiera asustado en absoluto.

Esto casi asustó Lincoln tanto como lo hizo la entrada repentina de Lucy. Tenía que ver esto por sí mismo. Volvió a mirar la cocina para ver mejor la situación.

‒ Jadeo. ¿Tú... no te asustaste? ‒ preguntó Lucy.

‒ ¿Por qué tendría miedo de ti? ‒ Carol respondió con una sonrisa divertida. ‒ ¿...Qué? ¿Pensaste que no te había notado de pie en la esquina de allí todo el tiempo?

Lincoln podía decir, incluso con sus flequillos cubriendo la mitad superior de su cara, que los ojos de Lucy se ensancharon.

‒ Es sólo que... la gente normalmente no me ve venir y cuando recibo su atención, los asusto ‒ admitió Lucy tímidamente.

En eso, Lincoln se sentía un poco culpable. No era como si él estuviera tratando de asustarse de ella, pero era muy difícil para él no ser tomado por sorpresa cuando Lucy parecía materializarse en el aire como ella lo hizo.

Pero Carol, una vez más, superó las expectativas de una manera que Lincoln nunca hubiera podido adivinar como fuera posible; ella no sólo se mantuvo suave ante la intrusión de Lucy, sino que tuvo su ojo hacia ella durante todo ese momento, sin olvidar una vez que estuvo allí todo el tiempo.

‒ Eso es realmente extraño, porque si algo, realmente te destaca, sería difícil no verte venir. ¿Y sabes qué? Me gusta.

‒ Gracias ‒ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa halagada.

Carol devolvió la sonrisa y preguntó:

‒ ¿Así que, de todos modos, me necesitabas para algo?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y respondió:

‒ Sí, bueno, quería saber si podía... bueno, posiblemente ver "Vampiros de la Melancolía". Hay un nuevo episodio esta noche y me perdí la primera mitad.

Carol se encogió de hombros, sin encontrar nada malo en el arreglo.

‒ Seguro. La televisión es toda tuya.

Lucy expresó su sorpresa con otro de sus "jadeos".

‒ ¿Quieres decir que no te importa?

‒ No, de hecho, ¿qué tal si lo vemos juntos? ‒ dijo Carol mientras se volvía para salir de la cocina.

Antes de que Carol pudiera localizarlo, Lincoln se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, hundiéndose en el comedor y deslizándose por debajo de la mesa de los adultos. Desde allí, todavía podía oír hablar a Lucy y a Carol.

‒ ¿Te gusta "Vampiros de la Melancolía"?

‒ No he oído hablar de ese programa hasta ahora, pero si alguien tan genial como tú lo conoce, no puede ser malo, ¿verdad?

Después de eso, no intercambiaron otra palabra y Lincoln se quedó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de aprender acerca de Carol. Una vez más, Lincoln no podía encontrar nada malo con ella, viendo su acercamiento a Lola, y Lucy especialmente, como algo maternal, atento, y en general... agradable.

Pero de nuevo, eso era sólo dos hermanas. Incluso si él no podía disculparla por tratar a Lucy y Lola amablemente, eso no significaba que ella estuviera libre de culpas todavía. Aún quedaban Lily, Lisa y Lana. Seguramente, una de ellas tres tenía que decir o hacer algo que pudiera poner a Carol fuera de lugar y, como con Lola y Lucy, Lincoln tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera cerca.

 _"No está mal, Carol. Pero, aún no estás fuera del bosque todavía. Todavía tengo mis ojos en ti"._

* * *

 _OTROS 15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS..._

Lincoln se arraigó en su "estación" de vuelta en su cama, una vez más mirando hacia fuera por cualquier problema. Había pasado ya más de una hora y, aunque Lucy y Lola fueron atendidas, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo. Hasta que...

‒ ¿Lana? ¡Oh, Dios mío, pobrecita! ¿Qué te pasó? ‒ oyó que Carol gritaba desde abajo.

Más de querer obtener la caída de Carol, Lincoln corrió fuera de su habitación, con ganas de ver lo que había sucedido con Lana. Sin embargo, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo para no ser demasiado fuerte en el caso de que Carol se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilada. Por eso estaba agradecido de que nadie más pareciera oír el alarido de Carol cuando él quería espiarla atendiendo a Lana, sin saber que ella también estaba siendo vigilada.

Sigilosamente descendió las escaleras y se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirando a través de los barrotes de la barandilla cuando vio Lana de pie ante Carol. Su piel y ropa estaban cubiertas de manchas de tierra, algo que Lincoln estaba acostumbrado a ver de ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la normalidad de su estado, estaba claro que Lana había estado llorando, gracias a sus ojos rojos hinchados y labios inferiores temblorosos que daban ese hecho.

‒ Yo... yo... ‒ Lana gimoteó tímidamente. ‒ Yo... yo quería jugar a buscar en el patio trasero con Charles..., a... aunque no debo hacerlo después de las 6:00 ya que mamá y papá no me quieren por ahí tan tarde.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y soltó un leve quejido. La pobre niña no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de jugar en la tierra, ¿no? No importaba el tiempo, si había barro y tierra, Lana estaba segura de estar allí para darse vueltas en la mugre.

Pero Lincoln también se dio cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad de observar a Carol actuar en un papel disciplinario y esperaba que, a pesar de sus dudas, ella llevara a cabo su corrección sin ser estricta.

Cuando Carol cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, Lincoln comenzó a entrar en pánico, temiendo lo peor.

‒ ¿Y lo hiciste? ‒ preguntó Carol severamente.

‒ Ajá ‒ admitió Lana mientras miraba el suelo y resoplaba.

‒ ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

‒ Yo... yo le ti... tiré el palo a Charles para que él me lo trajera... y... y luego cuando él corrió hacia mí con el palo, yo... yo...

Los ojos de Lana se llenaron de agua de nuevo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

‒ Corrí hacia él y luego... ¡y luego tropecé y me raspé mi rodilla...! ‒ Terminó mientras enrollaba la pierna derecha del pantalón, revelando un corte profundo justo debajo de la rótula.

Tanto Carol como Lincoln se estremecieron ante la lesión, aunque Lincoln volvió a estremecerse cuando pensó en todas las crueles maneras en que Carol la castigaría. Lo cogieron completamente desprevenido cuando, en vez de reprender a Lana por comportarse mal, Carol se inclinó hacia Lana con ambos brazos, casi como si quisiera levantarla y abrazarla.

‒ Ven aquí ‒ dijo Carol, cálidamente, e hizo lo que Lincoln pensó, cogió a Lana y la sostuvo tiernamente en sus brazos.

‒ ¿Ves, Lana? Por eso los padres dan sus reglas, te mantienen a salvo para que no salgas y te hagas daño ‒ reprendió Carol suavemente.

Se volvió hacia las escaleras, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para ver a Lincoln retrocediendo por las escaleras, Carol llevaba a Lana lloriqueando hacia su nuevo destino.

‒ Ven, vamos a limpiarte con un baño agradable y caliente, y también curar tu rodilla.

‒ ¿Estoy... estoy en problemas? ‒ preguntó Lana en un tono tembloroso.

Carol sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

‒ No, no estás en problemas, puede que hayas roto las reglas, pero has venido a mí cuando te lastimaste y eso fue lo correcto. Además, creo que el dolor es un castigo suficiente. No voy a delatarte con tus padres.

Por primera vez desde que entró en la casa, Lana sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca de los brazos de Carol.

‒ Gracias, Carol.

‒ No me agradezcas todavía ‒ Carol se rió. ‒ Sabes que tendremos que limpiar tu rodilla con alcohol, ¿verdad?

Se echó a reír de nuevo cuando Lana gimió ante el dolor que seguramente saldría de eso. Mientras tanto, al llegar al primer escalón y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, Lincoln estaba feliz de que Carol no lo hubiera visto desde su posición ventajosa al lado de la pared mientras se apretaba contra ella y esperaba no ser descubierto.

Cuando Lana y Carol entraron en el baño, Lincoln tuvo que admitir que una vez más, estaba listo para atrapar a Carol por no actuar como debía, pero una vez más se probó que estaba equivocado.

De todos modos, Lincoln se negó a dejar a Carol completamente fuera de su vista. Sabía que aún había más cosas por hacer con sus otras hermanas, especialmente si Lisa estaba a la altura de algo. No había habido un solo "¡BOOM!" desde que Carol apareció, y Lincoln pensó que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Hasta que...

Con una explosión atronadora, la casa se balanceó y el humo empezó a salir de la grieta debajo de la habitación de Lisa y Lily. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Carol salió disparada del baño, corriendo hacia la escena del incidente.

‒ ¡Oí un estruendo! ‒ Carol gritó mientras pasaba por delante de Lincoln sin darle una mirada fugaz.

Lincoln la siguió y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros cuando Carol abrió la puerta, tosió y salpicó el espeso humo verde que se derramaba. Una vez que Carol entró corriendo, Lincoln metió la cabeza y examinó el daño.

Lily, afortunadamente, estaba protegida debajo de la cúpula de fibra de vidrio de Lisa alrededor de su cuna, una de las precauciones de seguridad de Lisa para asegurarse de que su hermanita nunca se lastimara cuando uno de sus experimentos fallara. Lisa, por otra parte, aunque no estaba aturdida por la explosión, no escapó sin algún daño.

‒ Lisa, ¿estás bien? ‒ preguntó Carol con asombro.

La pequeña científica acabó de borrar toda preocupación, junto con las manchas de escombros que se aferraban a su ropa.

‒ Sí, Carol, no he sufrido ningún daño corporal, salvo algunas abrasiones cutáneas superficiales y unos leves acufenos. Lo usual.

‒ De todos modos, Lisa, creo que es hora de que guardemos las sustancias químicas por ahora, sé que no es contra las reglas para que juegues al químico los viernes, pero aún así, ¿no crees que debas hacer algo un poco más... seguro? ‒ sugirió Carol con una sonrisa vacilante.

Ante eso, Lisa sacudió la cabeza.

‒ Lo siento, Carol, no debo detener mi progreso por nada, estoy tan cerca de desarrollar el verdadero suero de la verdad, y finalmente sabré quién fue el que me robó mi parte del helado napolitano.

Lincoln sabía que Carol estaba a favor. Sólo había una manera de alejar a Lisa de un experimento, y eso era tan atractivo para su ego. Pero seguramente, con sólo unos minutos con Lisa, no había ninguna manera posible de que Carol se diera cuenta de que...

‒ Oye, Lisa... ‒ exclamó Carol maliciosamente.

‒ ¿Sí, Carol? ‒ Lisa respondió tan estoicamente como siempre.

‒ ¿Qué tan inteligente eres exactamente?

Lisa sonrió satisfecha.

‒ ¿Cuántos niños de cuatro años con doctorados conoces?

‒ Hmm, buen punto ‒ dijo Carol mientras golpeaba su barbilla con el dedo en "contemplación". ‒ Entonces, ¿supongo que serías lo suficientemente inteligente como para tutelarme con un poco de tarea de historia, sobre la guerra entre México y Estados Unidos, que traje conmigo? Pero ayúdame después de que haya terminado de limpiar a Lana y de que trate su rodilla, ¿de acuerdo? Pero eso sí... si puedes hacerlo. No quiero trabajar demasiado ese gran cerebro tuyo.

Lisa suspiró, de una manera que Lincoln sabía que estaba llena de condescendencia ante las deficiencias de "criaturas de tal proezas sin precedentes", como le gustaba decirlo.

‒ Supongo que mi suero de verdad tendrá que esperar ‒ dijo Lisa con un suspiro y se puso a limpiar el desorden que hizo su explosión.

‒ Oh, Lisa, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? ‒ Carol "se desmayó" y salió de la habitación, pero no antes de detenerse una vez que vio a Lincoln.

‒ Hola, Lincoln ‒ saludó y siguió su alegre camino, volviendo al cuarto de baño y dejando a Lincoln completamente estupefacto.

En menos de dos horas, Carol había logrado no sólo lidiar con los modos malcriados de Lola con una sonrisa y hacer que Lucy se sintiera como una persona y no como un fantasma que vagabundeaba y sacaba a todo el mundo fuera de sus cabales, sino que firme, pero justamente, trató con Lana y logró conseguir alejar a Lisa de nuevas y posibles explosiones.

Eso debería haber sido todo. Eso debería haber sido el final de su pequeña misión de espía y él debería haberla dejado ir en su camino sin husmear desde lejos...

Pero no podía. No importaba lo injusto que hubiera sido hacer lo contrario, él simplemente no podía dejar a Carol sola. Lori debía tener razón en algo; de ninguna manera hablaría duramente de alguien así y estar equivocada. Lori pudo haber sido rápida para la ira y lenta para apaciguarse, pero una cosa que nunca hizo fue juzgar sin una causa razonable. El hecho de que Lincoln no la hubiera encontrado todavía, no significaba que no existiera. Tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto.

No importa lo que hiciera falta.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE..._

‒ ¿Dónde podría estar? Pensé que la había oído subir, pero no se ve a ninguna parte ‒ se preguntaba Lincoln en voz alta mientras miraba por el pasillo a Carol.

Eran cerca de las 7:00 y ahora que Lincoln volviera a su "puesto", podría haber jurado que Carol había subido al piso de arriba, pero al salir de su habitación, no encontró nada más que el pasillo vacío. Se detuvo junto a la escalera y miró hacia abajo para ver si se movía por las escaleras.

 _"¿Tal vez esté viendo la televisión?"_

‒ Psst... ¿Lincoln? ‒ preguntó una voz desde atrás.

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ‒ Lincoln respondió sin darse la vuelta y sin darle al interlocutor mucha importancia.

‒ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

‒ Estoy buscando a Carol para poder espiarla.

‒ ¿Por qué?

‒ Necesito ver si ella es tan perfecta como todo el mundo dice que es. Hasta ahora, todo parece bien, pero todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para ver si todo es sólo un truco.

‒ Hmm... Ya veo ‒ La voz respondió comprensivamente ‒ Pero, ah... ¿Lincoln?

‒ ¿Sí?

‒ Creo que puedo decirte dónde está Carol.

‒ ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

‒ Te voy a dar una pista.

‒ Y esa es...

‒ Mira detrás de ti.

Lincoln, de nuevo sin darse cuenta de quién era que estaba hablando con él, se dio la vuelta... y saltó hacia atrás mientras aferraba su pecho agitado cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

‒ ¡Carol! ‒ gritó.

‒ Ese es mi nombre, no lo... ah, ya sabes el resto ‒ Carol rió, muy divertida por la reacción asustada de Lincoln.

‒ ¿Cuándo...?

‒ Tengo mis ojos en ti desde que no me has convencido de que no has estado a la altura de algo cuando me dijiste que ibas a hacer tu tarea ‒ dijo Carol mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía.

Además del temor de ser capturado, Lincoln también sintió una completa sensación de asombro ante lo rápido que Carol había sido capaz de entenderlo.

‒ Tú... eres realmente buena ‒ dijo Lincoln en voz baja.

‒ Eso y tú eras un poco obvio. Al principio pensé que me estabas espiando porque quizás te estabas enamorando de mí.

Ella soltó una risita cuando Lincoln sólo pudo apartar la vista tímidamente y sonrojarse. Dejó caer la frivolidad por un tono más serio.

‒ Pero no... Aparentemente, soy una niñera malvada o algo así. ¿Quieres compartir de dónde sacaste esa idea?

Lincoln tragó saliva al ver que Carol esperaba una respuesta expectante. No quería ser honesto; a pesar de que todo esto comenzó cuando Lori le había indoctrinado intencionalmente sobre los "males" de Carol Pingrey, no quiso causar una grieta aún mayor entre ellos una vez Carol se diera cuenta de que "todo es culpa de Lori".

‒ Bueno... tú... ya sabes ‒ se rió Lincoln ‒ nosotros los niños y nuestra loca imaginación, ¿o no?

Carol frunció el ceño. ‒ ¿Lincoln?

‒ ¿Sí?

‒ Estás "siendo algo obvio" de nuevo. Prueba con la verdad esta vez.

Lincoln suspiró derrotado, sabiendo que no importaba lo que le dijera a Carol, ella lo vería fácilmente. No teniendo más remedio que decir la verdad ahora, Lincoln se adelantó hasta que estuvo justo delante de Carol.

‒ Bueno. Carol, verás...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, oyó un pitido. Mirando a Carol, se le vio observar su reloj de pulsera electrónico y hacer clic en un botón en su lado. Inmediatamente, se detuvo.

‒ ¿Y te fijarías en esto? ‒ dijo Carol. ‒ Son las 7:00, eso significa que es hora de cenar, vete a lavarte las manos y reúne a tus hermanas en el comedor, hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Con eso, dejó a Lincoln para llamar a las puertas de sus hermanas y les dijo que bajaran a cenar. Mientras hacía eso, Lincoln se sentía preocupado por Carol de nuevo, pero ahora, en lugar de preocuparse por verla posiblemente voltear la tapa, tendría que explicarse ante ella y esperar que ella no pensara mal de él y, lo más importante, de Lori.

Lo último que quería era empeorar su aparente rivalidad, pero mientras se dirigía al baño para lavarse las manos como le dijeron, no podía evitar sentir que eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

Lincoln y sus hermanas miraron como Carol finalmente entró en el comedor.

Normalmente, no comían en "la mesa de adultos", pero según Carol, sus padres lo habían permitido por esta noche. Aunque Lincoln tenía sus reservas sobre crecer demasiado rápido, todavía estaba con una compañía familiar, así que no le importó.

Ahora, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era preguntarse qué tendrían para la cena.

‒ ¿Qué tenemos para cenar? ‒ preguntó Lincoln a Carol.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, Lucy saltó.

‒ Espero que sea espagueti, la salsa marinara me recuerda a la sangre.

‒ Bueno, espero que sea un bistec ‒ intervino Lola. ‒ Es una cena digna de la realeza.

‒ Voy a comer lo que Charles está comiendo ‒ dijo Lana con indiferencia.

‒ Prefiero una exquisita cocina de _pappardelle_ con erizo de mar y coliflor ‒ le pidió Lisa. ‒ Con un poco de jugo de manzana.

‒ ¡Popó! ‒ Lily gritó desde su trona.

Carol derribó cada esperanza con un movimiento de la cabeza.

‒ Bueno, odio romperlos a todos porque no estamos teniendo nada de eso, sino que su madre les dejó una cazuela de judías verdes.

Los niños gimieron al mismo tiempo. Nadie tenía el corazón para decirle a la matriarca de los Loud que su cazuela de judías verdes tenía mucho que desear. Como nadie le dio su desaprobación, al parecer, pensó que sería un día maravilloso prepararla sólo para ellos.

Carol tomó las reacciones y se echó a reír.

‒ Oigan, oigan, oigan, todo el mundo, tranquilo. Tengo todo cubierto. Verán, no quiero que la comida de su mamá se desperdicie, así que en lugar de que la coman, yo lo haré por ustedes.

Los hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos de admiración. Lisa, en particular, parecía ser la más emocionada por la acción desinteresada de Carol.

‒ Nunca he oído hablar con tal valentía desde que Jonas Salk se usó como conejillo de indias para su vacuna contra la poliomielitis. Carol, eres una mujer de un grande y admirable valor, no te olvidaremos por tu noble sacrificio.

‒ Pero espera,... ‒ interrumpió Lincoln ‒ ¿qué se supone que vamos a comer?

Carol sacó su teléfono celular y se los mostró para ellos, mientras sonreía triunfante.

‒ Bueno, ¿por qué no llamo a un par de amigos míos en la pizzería local para ver si nos pueden ayudar? ‒ ella sugirió juguetona.

El anuncio envió a los niños sobre la luna y pronto, la habitación se llenó con los sonidos de alegrías resonantes.

Lincoln, específicamente, aunque todavía un poco nervioso por tener que hablar con Carol acerca de su pequeño espionaje, seguía estando jubiloso de todos modos.

 _"Okay, es oficial, Carol Pingrey es increíble, y pensar que ella podría haber sido una especie de monstruo. Je, espera a que Lori escuche acerca de esto, ella estará más que feliz de saber que Carol no muy mala después de todo."_

* * *

 _MIENTRAS TANTO..._

‒ ¡Y aquí... estamos! ‒ anunció el señor Loud, mientras Vanzilla conducía por su destino final.

Todos, aparte de una Lori malhumorada, miraban por la ventana hacia el edificio a su izquierda. Era bastante grande y parecía tan caro como cualquier mansión genérica que vieron en la televisión o en revistas.

Sin embargo, esos fueron en la televisión y en revistas. Nunca habían estado tan cerca de un prestigioso edificio como el Club Campestre Duke Hill, así que el finalmente acercarse a un punto de referencia los llenó de asombro.

‒ ¡Guau! ‒ Exclamó Luna.

‒ ¡Parece algo irreal! ‒ gritó Luan.

‒ ¡Increíble! ‒ Lynn gritó

‒ Es más pequeño de lo que pensaba ‒ dijo una Leni decepcionada, sin darse cuenta de que, debido a la distancia del club, que estaba a unos cincuenta metros, el edificio sólo parecía más pequeño.

Poco después, la familia pasó junto a la casa de guardias, después de que Lynn Sr. mostrara los pases de visitante que venían con su invitación. Una vez hecho eso con el guardia, condujo hasta el estacionamiento justo fuera del edificio principal del club campestre. Después de pasar dos buenos minutos en busca de aparcamientos, los encontró a unos diez pies del edificio y se detuvo. Después de eso, les entregó a todos sus pases de visitante. Con su atención todavía en su familia, Lynn Sr. estableció la ley.

‒ Está bien, niñas, aquí están las reglas básicas: no quiero que vayan a ninguna parte por aquí excepto por el edificio principal. Hay muchas cosas para que ustedes hagan lo que quieran aquí para que no se aburran. Además de eso, absolutamente no habrá payasadas de ningún tipo mientras estemos aquí. Me doy cuenta de que todas están emocionadas por estar aquí, pero recuerden que este es un club campestre, no un gimnasio de la selva. Esta es una oportunidad que se vive una vez en la vida y, si podemos mostrar lo bien que podemos comportarnos, tal vez pueda convencer a mi jefe para que volvamos de nuevo en algún otro momento.

‒ No hay problema, papá ‒ contestó Luna. ‒ Vamos a contener a la locura.

‒ Confío en que lo harás, Luna, pero... como siempre, tendremos a Lori cuidándote sólo para estar seguro de que lo loco permanezca cerrado.

Al oír su nombre, Lori se alzó de su autocompasión y frunció el ceño mientras todos la miraban expectantes.

 _"¿Quien? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué molestarse con Lori? ¿Por qué no le da a Carol Pingrey una llamada? Estoy seguro de que ella podría caer en picada hasta aquí abajo y reemplazarme. Ya saben, ¿como ya lo ha hecho?"_

‒ Sí, está bien. Lo que sea, supongo ‒ suspiró Lori.

‒ Ahh... genial... ‒ El señor Loud dijo aprensivamente por el desánimo de su hija. ‒ Así que, mientras llevo a su madre junto conmigo para charlar con mis compañeros de trabajo, ustedes podrán celebrar un rato, pero recuerden, tenemos que vernos en el comedor a las 8:30 para algunos papeos. Necesitamos salir de aquí a la 9:00 para que podamos regresar a casa a las 10:30 y pagarle a Carol...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Rita levantó la mano en un movimiento de pellizco y miró a su marido mientras él se protegía las orejas reflexivamente con las manos.

‒ ¡Está bien, está bien, ya no lo intentaré más! ‒ el señor Loud gruñó al salir del coche.

Las payasadas del esposo les sacaron una risa a todas, aparte de Lori, por supuesto.

‒ ¡Adiós, chicas! Escuchen a Lori mientras nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ Rita dijo y dejó la camioneta para ponerse al día con su marido.

‒ ¡Está bien, mamá! ‒ Las niñas, menos Lori, dijeron al unísono.

Con sus padres idos, todo el mundo le dedicó toda su atención a Lori, que sólo dio una patada en el asiento frente a ella suavemente sin prestarle atención a sus espectadores para nada.

‒ Así que... ‒ comenzó Luan, sin saber qué decir para romper el incómodo silencio

‒ Tú, ahh... ¿necesitas que hagamos algo? ‒ Lynn cortó, con la esperanza de incitar a Lori a entrar en acción para que pudieran avanzar sin demora.

‒ Hagan lo que quieran, literalmente eso no me importaría menos ‒ gruñó Lori.

Con eso, ella salió de la furgoneta, dejando a sus hermanas detrás para lamentarse en su situación, mientras que su hermana mayor se alejó sombríamente.

‒ Diablos... está más abatida de lo que pensaba. No puedo disfrutar del momento sabiendo que Lori está deprimida y desecha ‒ gruñó Luna.

‒ Es mi culpa que esté así ‒ dijo Leni suavemente y tristemente. ‒ No debí haberle gritado así.

Luna puso una mano en el hombro de Leni y sacudió la cabeza.

‒ No... Tú tenías razón, Leni. Lori necesitaba una rápida patada en el cajón por destrozar a Carol de esa manera.

‒ Pero aún así ‒ dice Lynn, ‒ realmente me muerde la conciencia de verla toda sombría y triste. En serio, me está asustando... y eso que tengo a Lucy como compañera de cuarto para gritar en voz alta.

Fue en ese momento que Luna supo lo que todos tenían que hacer. Sacrificaría su tiempo de goce, pero la familia siempre era primera.

‒ Entonces saben lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad, hermanas? ¡Tenemos que sacarla de su período azul! ‒ Luna insistió con fervor.

‒ Pero a ella le gusta vestirse de azul ‒ replicó una confusa Leni. ‒ Ella, como que, lo hace todo el tiempo.

Luan se palmeó la cara. ‒ No, Leni. Significa que debemos alegrarla. Como todos mis chistes suelen hacer cuando están deprimidos.

‒ Sí..., Luan ‒ Lynn rió débilmente mientras miraba de lado a lado. ‒ Justo... como tus chistes.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? ‒ Leni preguntó a Luna.

‒ No sé qué vaya a sacarla de su _funk_ ‒ admitió Luna ‒, pero creo que deberíamos intentar averiguar qué es, así que tenemos una hora y media para divertirnos. Con ese tiempo, cada una de nosotras deberá estar a cargo de llevar a Lori junto consigo para alegrar un poco su estado de ánimo. Ya saben, así... voy a tomar a Lori por un rato, luego Luan puede tomar el relevo y así sucesivamente hasta que levantemos su ánimo.

Luna miró a su alrededor y no encontró rostros de objeción. Pero para asegurarse de que estaban en la misma página, Luna extendió la mano hacia ellas, con la palma hacia abajo.

‒ Entonces... ¿qué dicen?

‒ No es un mal plan de ataque ‒ Lynn sonrió mientras apilaba su mano encima de Luna. ‒ Me gusta.

‒ Estoy en el juego, si tú lo estás ‒ añadió Luan, llevando su mano a la pila también.

‒ Lo que sea por Lori ‒ dijo Leni con determinación y completó el gesto verbal de camaradería.

Ahora, unidas bajo su pacto solemne, intercambiaron una mirada inquebrantable. Nada en el mundo les impediría volver a hacer feliz a Lori. Nada.

‒ Bien ‒ dijo Luna con una sonrisa maliciosa. ‒ Vamos a _rockear_.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo III**


	5. Un buen plan, malos resultados

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Weavillian

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Sabiendo que el reloj estaba marchando contra ellas, Luna dejó a sus hermanas, dando inicio a su plan para alegrar a Lori, mientras caminaba hacia el edificio principal del club campestre para buscar a Lori. Justo antes de que pudiera entrar, se detuvo cuando vio algunos folletos que estaban apilados en un pequeño quiosco justo afuera de las puertas corredizas. Entonces, una vez que ella se acercó y agarró uno de los folletos, ella volteó a través de las páginas y encontró una lista de todas las actividades que el club campestre tenía que ofrecer a sus visitantes.

Ella frunció el ceño. Ninguno de ellas sonaba lo suficientemente perfecta para empezar. ¿Tenis? ¿Rugby de sala? ¿Natación? Sí, no se veían mal a primera vista, pero ¿con qué se suponía que iba a ir primero? Tal vez... ¿tal vez algo que le dejaría despreocuparse de Carol? Pero, de nuevo, si la idea de aparecer aquí en primer lugar no podía hacer que Lori fuera feliz, eso parecía un esfuerzo bastante tonto.

Fue entonces, en su estupor frustrado, que una nueva idea de un plan llegó a ella, una que la hizo sonreír. En vez de vagar sin rumbo fijo en la oscuridad para un arreglo rápido a la angustia de Lori, usarían la fuente primaria de ella, Carol Pingrey, en su ventaja dejando a Lori desahogar sus frustraciones y entonces, una vez que ella estuviera suavizada y agotada, dejaría que los lujos terapéuticos del club campestre la tranquilicen y la apacigüen. Con suerte, al final de esta nueva operación, todos sus problemas se derretirían y, tanto Lori como ellas, ya no se sentirían tan aburridas.

Satisfecha con su nuevo curso de acción, Luna rápidamente envió su plan por medio de mensajes de texto a Luan, Lynn y Leni, quienes respondieron con aquiescencia.

Todo saldría así: Luna empezaría reviviendo a Lori un poco con unas pocas rondas de tenis, pero activas. Después, Lynn continuaría por el camino de ventilación y supervisaría a Lori mientras continuaba con "soltar todo", desahogándose contra un saco de boxeo en su gimnasio interior. A partir de ahí, Luan se haría cargo de llevar a Lori a un baño de vapor que, por lo que una vez escuchó, era una gran manera de aflojar y calmar los músculos. Finalmente, Leni terminaría con un viaje al balneario donde tendría a Lori bajo el cuidado de sus masajistas.

Una vez que apartó el folleto, miró a través del vidrio de las puertas, vio a Lori, a poca distancia, pasó volando por algunas personas, casi como si tuviera prisa por ir a alguna parte. Apresurándose, Luna corrió tras ella, sin prestar atención a las miradas de desaprobación que algunos de los empleados y desconocidos le estaban dando por su velocidad casi imprudente; Lori era lo único que importaba.

Finalmente, después de un minuto, ella la alcanzó, agarrándola firmemente por el codo.

‒ Oye, Lori... písale a esos frenos ¿quieres? ‒ exclamó Luna, a la espera de una respuesta de un Lori inmóvil.

Una angustia inquieta, casi como un calambre, apretaba en el estómago de Luna cuando Lori se volvió hacia ella. Era la misma que antes, pero mucho peor. El rostro de Lori... estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. No parecía triste ni irritada. Era como si no tuviera ningún semblante de humanidad en absoluto. Casi hacía que Luna sintiera náuseas.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre, Luna? ‒ Lori habló muy bajo.

Recordando la razón de todo esto, Luna lanzó las más brillantes sonrisas que pudo, esperando que su mirada alegre pudiera convencer a Lori de que jugara.

‒ ¡Vamos, amiga, pon esa actitud en la cama y vamos a tener un poco de diversión!

Su sonrisa empezó a decaer cuando Lori se limitó a mirarla con sus inexpresivos ojos. Después de unos cuantos latidos de silencio, Lori habló, diciendo:

‒ Luna, quiero mostrarte algo.

Señaló el suelo de baldosas bajo sus pies.

‒ ¿Ves este piso?

Luna asintió, sin saber a dónde iba Lori con esto.

‒ No quiero hacer nada más que mirarlo, literalmente durante la duración de esta visita. Ahora voy a decir algo lo más cortésmente posible.

Se inclinó más cerca de Luna, con los ojos entrecerrados.

‒ Esfúmate.

Con eso, Lori se paró al lado del pasillo en el que estaban de pie, haciendo lo que ella pretendía hacer y simplemente mirar al suelo.

Luna sacudió la cabeza. Esto simplemente no lo haría en absoluto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que recurrir a algo que ella le había enseñado Lynn a cómo hacer mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora, a los quince años, la idea no suena dignificante, pero los tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas.

Dejando escapar un gemido suave, como un cachorro, Luna puso su mejor "cara de ojos tristes de cachorrito" que podía reunir, esperando a que Lori se diera cuenta. Cuando lo hizo, para su alivio, Lori parecía que estaba lenta pero seguramente cayendo.

 _"_ _Y... 10 segundos, más tarde..._ _"_

Se produjo un último gemido para que Lori finalmente se resquebrajara cuando ella resopló con irritación y se acercó a ella, con los brazos cruzados y los labios encerrados junto con su ceño fruncido.

‒ ¡Ay! Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

* * *

‒ ¿Tenis? ¿Es en serio, Luna? ¿Esta es tu idea de un buen momento?

‒ Bueno, no normalmente... ¡pero en este caso, puedo hacer una excepción para la mejor hermana mayor de todos los tiempos!

‒ Como sea, ¿podemos hacer esto pronto? Tengo un piso para mirar.

Suspirando, Lori, con su raqueta de tenis en la mano, deambuló hasta el final de la cancha interna de tenis, que afortunadamente, estaba desprovisto de gente. Tratar de lidiar con la insignificante conversación de extraños, junto con la insistencia molesta de Luna de tratar de hacer que ella hiciera algo más que revolcarse en su autocompasión, sería demasiado para soportar.

No era como si ella no apreciara el gesto y todo, pero ella no pensó que nada de esto importaba al final. En este momento, Carol Pingrey estaba cavando con sus garras en su vida personal, arrancando cualquier parte que ella tendría en su propia familia por el simple hecho de eclipsarla. Ahora podía verlo: una vez que volvían, sus hermanos menores clamaban continuamente sobre cómo Carol era la mejor niñera que tenían y, por supuesto, ya que ni Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn no parecían pensar que Carol era tan mala, probablemente estarían de acuerdo.

A ellos no les importaba que ella fuera rehuída o rechazada por su propia familia por alguien que apenas conocían. ¿Por qué lo harían? Se darían cuenta de que ella nunca podría estar a la altura de Carol y que además:

 **A)** Tratarían de ponerse en contacto con Carol para futuras reservas de niñera siempre que pudieran en el primer instinto, o...

 **B)** Lamentarían que su única opción real fuera Lori, alguien que habían considerado inútil frente a la perfección.

Bien, no tenía sentido luchar ahora. Iba a suceder... le gustara o no. Así que bien podría dar a este estúpido juego de tenis por hecho para que pudiera ser dejada sola, sola de la gente que parecía que se preocupaba por ella, pero que no lo harían una vez que la toda noche estuviera dada por hecha.

‒ ¿A qué estamos jugando? ‒ Lori llamó a Luna, quien estaba dibujando un marcador de "cero a cero" en el seco tablero blanco detrás de su lado de la cancha con un marcador rojo.

‒ ¿Qué tal... un partido "2 de 3"? ‒ Luna dijo cuando terminó, tomando su lugar en la cancha después de que ella agarró una pelota de tenis cercana de una jaula que estaba llena de ellas.

‒ Seguro, supongo.

Con las reglas establecidas, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era comenzar el juego. Al servir la pelota con un suave golpe bajo, Luna observó cómo la pelota de tenis rebotó a un lado de Lori... sin que Lori huebiera dado caza a la pelota en absoluto para volver a servir.

Refunfuñando bajo su aliento, Luna se acercó al tablero y cambió el marcador.

‒ Eso es "15 a 0", amor ‒ Luna gritó, esperando Lori para lanzar la pelota para poder empezar con su servicio.

Una vez que lo hizo, Luna golpeó la pelota, esta vez mucho más ligero que antes, con la esperanza de que Lori pudiera tomar el servicio fácil sin ningún problema.

De nuevo, Lori miró con indiferencia mientras la pelota pasaba junto a ella, sin siquiera molestarse en moverse del lugar en el que se habían plantado sus pies.

Ni siquiera molestándose en cambiar el marcador, una Luna claramente irritada gritó:

‒ "30 a 0" ¡Vamos, Lori, mueve esos pies!

¡Esto era exactamente lo contrario de lo que Lori debía hacer! No podía desahogarse si no se movía lo suficiente para que su sangre bombee.

Una vez que consiguió la pelota de nuevo, Luna intentó un servicio aún más suave y como resultado, la pelota apenas lo hizo por encima de la red. Como era de esperar, Lori no se movió.

Luna casi lanzó su raqueta enfadada cuando un gruñido frustrado se rasgó ásperamente por su garganta:

‒ "40 a 0". ¿En serio, Lori? He visto a vejestorios en mis conciertos moverse con más fuego que eso. El punto del tenis es moverse.

El corazón de Luna se hundió cuando esa "púa punzante" no hizo nada para motivar a Lori en absoluto mientras le lanzaba esa horrible mirada vacía de antes.

Luna entró en pánico. _"¡Esto es una locura! ¿Es ella realmente quien se quejó acerca de Pingrey que ni siquiera puede...? Espera un segundo... ¡eso es!"_

Volviendo de nuevo al tablero de puntuaciones, Luna tomó el marcador rojo de antes y corrió de nuevo a la cancha para agarrar la pelota de tenis que todavía estaba en el lado de Lori de la cancha.

‒ Ahh, ¿qué estás haciendo? ‒ preguntó Lori impasible.

‒ Acabas de hacer el juego más interesante ‒ contestó Luna, agarrando la pelota de tenis y corriendo hacia su lado de la cancha.

Lori se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a su hermana menor garabatear en la pelota de tenis con el marcador, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Luna terminó, Lori esperó a que la primera ronda de tenis concluyera lo más rápido posible, como con los tres últimos servicios, planeó no hacer absolutamente nada para golpear la pelota. Lo que la sorprendió fue que esta vez, Luna golpeó la pelota con más fuerza que antes, lo que llevó a Lori a prestar atención y concentrarse en su entorno, para que la bola rápida no la golpeara.

Cuando la pelota rebotó a su lado, los ojos de Lori se abrieron de sorpresa al ver algo peculiar en la capa verde del objeto redondo.

La imagen era fugaz, pero justo antes de que la pelota girara alrededor, Lori podría haber jurado que en la pelota de tenis, había un tosco bosquejo de... de... la cara de Carol Pingrey.

Sin pensarlo, Lori apretó los dientes con esfuerzo y giró la raqueta de tenis con todas sus fuerzas contra la pelota.

Golpeó el centro muerto y la pelota navegó a través del aire hasta que saltó al lado de Luna. Luna rápidamente volvió a servir, golpeándola hacia atrás y mirando alegremente como una vez más, Lori la golpeó de nuevo. Esto continuó durante varios minutos y todo el tiempo, Luna no podía pensar en nada, sino en cómo todo estaba funcionando. Por el aspecto de las cosas, Lori finalmente estaba dejando ir su ira. Podía sentir la ira de Lori salir de ella con cada golpe fuerte de su _swing_ contra la pelota de tenis.

Finalmente, después de unos buenos diez minutos, una Luna jadeante finalmente tuvo suficiente. Aunque Lori ya había ganado su serie de "2 a 3" hace minutos atrás, ella insistió en simplemente golpear la pelota de ida y vuelta durante un buen rato, pero ahora, Luna había llegado a su límite. Además, ya era hora de que Lynn se hiciera cargo de todos modos.

‒ Hombre ‒ Luna soltó una sonrisa cuando miró a una Lori energizada, ‒ qué entrenamiento. Muy bien, Lori, eso estuvo bien. Voy a poner nuestras raquetas de vuelta en su lugar y...

‒ ¡NO! ¡LORI QUIERE VER A CAROL! ¡LORI QUIERE ROMPERLE LA CARA! ¡MÁS TENIS! ¡MÁS TENIS!

Luna se quedó en _shock_ y sacó rápidamente su teléfono del bolsillo de su falda. Sin apartar los ojos de Lori, que estaba roncando y espumando en la boca, Luna marcó el número de Lynn y presionó el teléfono hasta el lado de su cabeza.

‒ Hola, ¿Lynn?... Sí, creo que Lori está lista para la Fase 2... Sin embargo, te doy solo un pequeño... aviso... Yo, ahh... realmente la alteré... Digamos que, demsiado.

* * *

‒ Lynn, déjame ir, necesito tenis, necesito...

‒ Sí, sí, te entiendo, Lori, pero escucha, te va a encantar esto mucho más que el tenis. Confía en mí.

Lynn tuvo que admitirlo, Luna no había exagerado ni un poco sobre Lori estando exaltada. Una vez que ella llegó allí y encontró a Lori golpeando repetidamente algunas bolas de tenis de colores extraños contra la pared, reunió toda su fuerza para llevarse a Lori de ahí por el brazo hasta que por fin, alcanzaron el interior del gimnasio.

Desconfiando en Lori, para que no se librerase de su agarre y huyera, Lynn la arrastró por el equipo cardiovascular hasta que llegaron a un rincón de un gimnasio donde residían unas cuantas pesas, cuerdas de salto, unos guantes y una gran saco de boxeo azul.

Lynn miró a Lori y pensó que ella se veía bastante curiosa de su entorno como para confiar en que ella no se escaparía. Con eso en mente, Lynn se acercó y recogió un par de guantes azules, unos que replicaban los guantes que los luchadores de la MMA usan generalmente.

‒ Ten, póntelos ‒ dijo Lynn mientras entregaba los guantes a Lori, que hacía lo que pedía sin objeción.

Entonces, Lynn señaló el saco de boxeo.

‒ Estoy bastante seguro de que sabes lo que es esto, ¿verdad? Es un elemento básico en cada gimnasio y una excelente manera de aliviar el estrés.

Una sonrisa enloquecida y amplia se extendió por la cara de Lori.

‒ ¿Estrés? ‒ replicó ella con expresión casi maniática. ‒ Yo... podría tener un poco de estrés, ¿sabes?, pero un poquito.

Lynn rió nerviosamente ante su reacción. Necesitaba más ayuda de la que había pensado.

‒ ¿No me digas? ‒ preguntó Lynn con sarcasmo. ‒ Bueno, lo que ayuda es que si tienes la motivación adecuada para deshacerse de ella.

‒ ¿Moti... ‒ Lori se apagó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado ‒...vación?

Lynn asintió.

‒ Eso es correcto, ahora que estás captando. Así que, escucha, la clave de todos los ejercicios de alivio del estrés ante un saco de boxeo es visualizar lo que está causando el estrés en primer lugar. Haz una imagen mental de lo que sea que realmente te está molestando en el saco y luego, una vez que hayas desahogado en el saco, sigue golpeando tu tensión hacia abajo en sumisión. ¿Tiene sentido?

Lori le dio un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, sabiendo exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella ahora.

‒ Bien. Entonces, ahora...

Lynn tomó su lugar detrás del saco de boxeo y la agarró firmemente. Ella miró por detrás y dijo:

‒ Me quedaré detrás del saco y lo mantendré en su lugar mientras entras en acción... ¡Dale con todo lo que tengas, Lori!

Respirando profundamente, Lori se acercó al saco de boxeo, deteniéndose cuando estaba a un brazo de distancia. Podía sentir sus extremidades un poco adoloridas de sus hazañas de tenis y su ropa se aferraba a su piel húmeda por el sudor que su ejercicio anterior había acumulado. Era suficiente para hacerla ceder.

Aún así, la idea de golpear la cara de Carol, aunque fuera de forma simbólica en vez de literal, era suficiente para hacerla caer en la línea con Lynn.

Tomando una respiración profunda y firme, Lori cerró los ojos, obligando a su mente a evocar la imagen mental de su odiada rival autoproclamada. Cuando los abrió, allí, enyesada en el saco de boxeo, se veía una apariencia de la cara orgullosa y presumida de Carol Pingrey, flotando justo enfrente de éste.

Retirando su brazo hacia atrás, Lori levantó el puño y le dio al saco un golpe rápido pero duro, gruñendo mientras su puño acolchado golpeaba el cuero.

‒ ¡Si, eso es! ‒ Lynn elogió.

Lori sonrió, la oleada de adrenalina la animó a dar otro giro, esta vez, un gancho de izquierda que chocó con el lado de la mejilla de "Carol".

‒ Sigue así, Lori! ‒ instruyó Lynn.

Aunque la cara de "Carol" no reaccionó en absoluto a su golpe, Lori no podía importarle menos. ¡Ella estaba teniendo el momento de su vida!

Ella ignoró sus brazos palpitantes cuando aterrizó otro gancho, esta vez, con su brazo derecho mientras aplastó la nariz de "Carol" bajo su puñetazo. El saco se balanceó ligeramente del golpe, la cadena crujía mientras sostenía fuertemente al saco maltratado.

‒ ¡Dale a ese saco todo un lío! ‒ Lynn gritó alegremente.

Y así, lo hizo Lori. Aunque sus golpes estaban desentrenados y desenfocados, Lori no estaba de humor para la precisión. Ella sólo quería golpear ese saco una y otra y otra y otra vez...

 _"Ahh, ¿qué ocurre, Lori? Vamos, pensé que me odiabas, ¿es realmente lo mejor que puedes hacer?"_

Los ojos de Lori se abrieron de par en par y detuvo su siguiente izquierdazo antes de que pudiera conectarse.

No... No, no podría ser.

Parpadeó furiosamente y casi jadeó cuando la flotante cabeza de Carol le sonrió satisfecha, deleitándose con el insulto que Lori acababa de oírle escupir hacia ella.

El susto de Lori pronto cedió bajo el calor de la mirada arrogante y desafiante de "Carol" y comenzó a hervir con una rabia burbujeante.

¡¿Ella pensó que era todo lo que tenía?! ¡Aún no había visto nada!

Con un poderoso gruñido, Lori golpeó su puño en la cara de "Carol" con otro fuerte gancho derecho, con más fuerza de la que estaba usando antes.

Ella sonrió en señal de triunfo. Bueno. Tal vez ahora, Carol lo pensaría dos veces antes de que ella...

 _"Por supuesto, tus golpes serían de segunda categoría. Después de todo, eso es lo que siempre has sido."_

¡Inconcebible! El rostro de Carol permaneció intacto mientras sonreía sarcásticamente ante Lori, desafiándola a intentar realmente hacer daño esta vez.

Lori, cuya frustración fue aumentando cada vez más por el segundo, ignoró la razón y golpeó el saco de nuevo con un puñetazo recto que dejó su propio brazo con más daño que en el saco mismo.

Una vez más, "Carol" no se estremeció en absoluto.

 _"Me pregunto qué cosas embarazosas puedo encontrar en tu habitación, ¿recordaste haber cerrado tu puerta antes de irte, verdad?"_

Lori respondió con otro puñetazo salvaje.

 _"¡Oh, mira, soy Lori Loud y literalmente soy la chica más sosa del planeta Tierra!"_

Izquierdazo.

 _"Así que, ¿cuánto te ha pagado Bobby para que no vomitaras cuando ustedes se besuqueaban?"_

Gancho.

 _"No te sientas mal de haber perdido el título de Reina del Baile de Bienvenida, después de todo, no es como si tuvieras una oportunidad contra mí"._

Golpe recto.

 _"Lo único que pesa más que tú es el peso aplastante de tus fracasos cada vez que intentas estar a mi altura"._

Golpe cruzado.

 _"¿Podrías dejar de mirar con el ceño fruncido? Eso hace que los niños pequeños tengan pesadillas. Por otra parte, no es que tu cara no lo hace por defecto"._

 _Uppercut_.

Cada vez que "Carol" se burlaba de ella, Lori lanzaba su autocontrol por la ventana para golpear el saco, ignorando el dolor que se disparó a través de sus brazos y la espalda baja con cada golpe salvaje.

Las venas salían de su cuello y frente, su rostro tomaba un color rojo de langosta hirviendo, el sudor rodaba por su frente, y su aliento salía en desagradables y desordenadas exhalaciones, pero Lori bloqueaba el dolor y la incomodidad, ya que sólo tenía un objetivo en mente: callar a Carol Pingrey de una vez por todas, sin importar si su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo o no.

Lynn, que observó todo esto con preocupación, habló mientras agarraba el saco con todo lo que tenía.

‒ ¡¿Lori?! ¡Tómatelo con calma, ¿quieres?! ¡Se supone que te sientas aliviada, no más estresada! ¡No te lo tomes tan lejos!

Lori, en medio de su frenesí punzante, sólo pudo recoger un poco lo que Lynn decía y por los sonidos de ella, "Carol" también tenía su propia opinión sobre el asunto.

 _"Tú la oíste, Lori, tómatelo con calma ¿Para qué luchar? ¿Cuál es el punto? Siempre estoy un paso por delante de ti y siempre lo estaré. Toma tu lugar en la tierra de la mediocridad y acaba aceptarte a ti misma como la 'número dos' que tú eres. Pero de nuevo, supongo que tienes algo por lo que luchar. Después de todo, una vez que haya terminado de envolver a tu familia alrededor de mi dedo meñique,_ _también_ _se darán cuenta de que tú eres la segundo mejor ante mí."_

Fue el último izquierdazo personal que le hizo. Lori se detuvo en seco, moviendo el puño izquierdo hacia atrás antes de que otro golpe alcanzara su marca. A diferencia de todas las otras cosas que "Carol" por las cuales la había insultado, eran todos unos golpes pequeños, éste dio en el blanco más difícil.

Y no sólo por lo que dijo, sino quien lo había dicho.

Sus mayores temores se estaban haciendo realidad y para empeorar las cosas, "Carol" iba a hacer todo lo posible para activamente hacer que suceda.

Mientras tanto, Lynn observó cómo la cabeza de Lori se inclinaba hacia abajo, sus brazos colgaban con fuerza a sus lados, mientras que su cuerpo se sacudía.

‒ Lo... ¿Lori?

Ignorando la preocupación de su hermana, todo lo que Lori podía hacer era sentir que la pena se hinchaba dentro de ella otra vez. Ella fue forzada a la sumisión por "Carol" y...

No. Absolutamente no.

Miró a "Carol" y gruñó mientras no hacía otra cosa que sonreír. Incluso si lo que Carol estaba diciendo era cierto, incluso si Carol iba a tratar de ganarse a su familia para que la odiara, ella no se iba a bajar sin pelear.

‒ Deja…

 _"Tal vez ellos te reemplazarán conmigo, quiero decir, ¿quién necesita a Lori Loud cuando pueden tener a Carol "La Perfecta" Pingrey?"_

‒ A mi familia…

 _"Pero, de nuevo, supongo que tendría que cambiar eso a Carol 'La Perfecta' Loud. Suena bien, ¿no te parece?"_

‒ ¡EN PAZ!

Golpeando al saco con todo lo que tenía, Lori disparó una rápida ráfaga de golpes que hizo que el saco de boxeo se balancease y se inclinase más de lo usual. Lynn gruñó cuando el último puñetazo que Lori lanzó la golpeó, haciéndola caer contra el suelo desde el saco, colisionando dolorosamente en ella. Desde el suelo, observó con horror cómo Lori desollaba el saco con una rabia intensa, sin preocuparse por la multitud que empezaba a formarse a su alrededor mientras la miraban de manera estupefacta.

Sin saberlo ellas, el gancho de la cadena en el techo comenzaba a aflojarse con cada uno de los golpes pesados de Lori al saco, que se mantenía suspendido.

Entonces, todo ocurrió de inmediato. Después de un último derechazo de Lori, la cadena finalmente cedió y el saco de boxeo cayó de su gancho. En el segundo que lo hizo, el saco se había alejado de Lori y se acercaba a ella con velocidad cegadora. Antes de que ella pudiera alejarse, sus piernas cansadas lo hacían casi imposible, la bolsa zarpó en ella, golpeándola contra el suelo y haciendo que su cabeza rebotara dolorosamente contra el mismo.

Lynn rápidamente se puso en pie y se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas que la rodeaban hasta que pudo ver a Lori. Ella corrió a su lado en estado de pánico, lanzó el saco de boxeo fuera de ella, y se quedó sin aliento.

Lori, que tenía un bulto considerable contra el costado de su cabeza, estaba noqueada.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo IV**


	6. El origen del odio

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Weavillian

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Lincoln se sentó en el sofá de la sala, jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello mientras esperaba a que Carol regresara a la planta baja para hablar con él como ella quería hacer antes de que la hora de la cena se acercara a ellos. Después de comer su parte de las dos grandes pizzas de queso, Lincoln obedientemente se sentó donde le pidieron que esperara. Mientras tanto, sus hermanas subieron todas las escaleras para cambiarse de pijama como Carol quería que hicieran y esperaron en sus habitaciones para que ella las convocara a bajar las escaleras para el juego que trajo.

Al parecer, eran lo suficientemente buenas para ganar ese privilegio, pero Lincoln no se sentía como un "niñito bueno" a sí mismo. Había examinado injustamente a Carol antes de tener la oportunidad de conocerla y, como resultado, probablemente perjudicara sus sentimientos en el proceso, una vez que se enterara de lo que estaba tramando.

De repente, oyó el crujido de las escaleras cuando un par de pasos se desplomaron sobre ellos.

‒ Bueno, tengo a la pequeña Lily en la cama. Afortunadamente, ella es mucho más relajada que otros bebés que he tenido que cuidar.

Miró hacia arriba y sintió que su corazón se hundía. Efectivamente, era Carol, dirigiéndose hacia él con una mirada en su rostro que no se veía del todo maliciosa. De hecho, parecía que estaba feliz de estar a su alrededor. Sólo hizo que Lincoln se sintiera peor.

¿Cómo podía pensar en nada de Carol sino como una niñera útil y genuinamente amable que sólo quería lo mejor para él y sus hermanas?

Ella tomó su lugar junto a él y Lincoln se estremeció, mirando a otro lado y esperando que pudiera desaparecer.

‒ ¿Lincoln? ‒ escuchó a Carol preguntar de manera preocupada.

No habló. No podía hablar. No porque físicamente no podía sino porque sabía lo que quería. Quería la verdad, y la verdad era que Lori había sido la que había hecho rodar la pelota con su temor difamador y ya que tenía la sensación de que Lori tenía la impresión equivocada de Carol, por lo que vio de ella esta noche, le gustó la idea de ellos haciéndose y siendo amigos.

Pero eso sería imposible si supiera lo que Lori había dicho al respecto. Probablemente no era nada de lo que ella no había oído antes, pero todavía no le gustaba la posibilidad de fortificar lo que seguramente sería animosidad mutua.

Su conflicto interno se grabó en su rostro lo suficiente para que Carol apoyara su mano en su hombro.

‒ Lincoln, no necesitas parecer que estás arrestado, ¿sabes? No estoy enojada contigo.

‒ Lo sé ‒ susurró Lincoln, con los ojos clavados en la pared.

‒ Entonces, ¿por qué la cara larga?

Transcurrieron momentos de silencio y Lincoln sintió que la tangible tensión de la situación lo embotó en su asiento y lo incitó a no decir otra palabra. No podía mentir fuera de esta situación, no con la aguda percepción de Carol para perforar sus fabricaciones. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperarlo y esperar a que Carol perdiera el interés.

Sus oraciones fueron contestadas después de que pasara otro minuto de silencio.

‒ Perdón. Mira, si no quieres decírmelo, no tienes que decírmelo. Sólo tenía curiosidad de saber de dónde sacaste la idea de que sería una especie de dictador.

No eran realmente las mismas palabras las que hicieron que Lincoln se volteara y echara un vistazo a Carol, pero la forma en que las decía sí lo hizo.

Tuvo que ahogar un jadeo agudo, pero su expresión aturdida permaneció donde estaba. Lincoln nunca había visto a Carol tan triste antes. Eso no decía mucho, teniendo en cuenta que no la conocía muy bien, pero su personalidad optimista e ingeniosa era la antítesis completa de lo que era ahora.

En este momento, parecía que su gato se había escapado o una pareja distinta rompió con ella por teléfono. Pero lo que hizo que Lincoln se sintiera mal por eso era que, por alguna razón, ella se sentía como si estuviera equivocada por solo querer saber de dónde procedían las suposiciones salvajes de Lincoln.

Eso no era justo y después de soportarlo y a sus tonterías sin indignarse ni enfurecerse, Lincoln sintió que tenía derecho a saberlo.

‒ Espera, Carol.

Antes de que Carol pudiera levantarse, las palabras de Lincoln le animaron a sentarse y darle a Lincoln toda su atención.

Lincoln, inquieto y todo, alzó la vista hacia Carol y dijo mansamente:

‒ Yo... te lo diré.

Sin perder el tiempo, Lincoln se le explicó todo a Carol. Le contó todo acerca de las duras palabras de Lori que dijo de ella, sus intentos de conseguir que Carol se alejara y, lo más importante, cómo su opinión había influido a Lincoln para errar por el lado de la precaución una vez que finalmente había llegado, de ahí todo su comportamiento hacia ella.

Lincoln no había prestado realmente atención a la reacción de Carol a su historia, pero una vez que su relato había terminado, tenía una buena idea de lo que era y fue sorprendente, por decir lo menos.

‒ Entiendo ‒ dijo Carol. ‒ Esto es... bastante chocante.

Lincoln parpadeó. ¿Cómo es posible? Seguramente, debió de saber que Lori tenía algún vitriolo hacia ella.

Su confusión se manifestó en la forma de un atontado "¿Qué?", lo cual hizo que Carol riera, a pesar de todo lo que había oído.

‒ Quiero decir, yo sabía que a Lori no le caía bien, pero... ¡Guau! Eso es todo un abrir de ojos, nunca pensé que me odiara tanto.

‒ Espera, así que, ¿quieres decir que realmente no tenías idea de que Lori te despreciaba a ese nivel? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, ahora curioso.

Carol sacudió la cabeza, con su largo cabello dorado revoloteando.

‒ No. No tengo rencor contra ella ni nada, pero ella no es alguien a quien yo llamaría una amiga. A decir verdad, quería que las cosas fueran así, pero supongo que era sólo una de esas cosas que no debían ser.

¿Carol Pingrey y Lori Loud? ¡¿Amigas?! La idea parecía imposible. ¡Lúdicamente imposible! A Lincoln le gustaba pensar que no era nada como sus hermanas, todas chismosas y entrometidas, pero sólo tenía que saber cómo Carol podría haber considerado a Lori como una buena candidata para ser una amiga.

Sin duda, tenían que haber estado en buenos términos en algún momento.

Inclinándose, casi conspiratoriamente, Lincoln preguntó:

‒ ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Lori que te llevó a dónde estás ahora? ¿Tiene que ver con que ganaste el título de Reina del Baile de Bienvenida y no ella?

‒ No, creo que nuestro asunto, o al menos, su asunto conmigo, comenzó mucho antes del Baile de Bienvenida.

Sin perder el ritmo, Carol sonrió a sabiendas mientras contemplaba la expectante mirada de Lincoln.

‒ Quieres escuchar la historia de nosotras, ¿no?

Ella rió cuando él asintió vigorosamente.

‒ Bueno... entonces está bien, pero quiero que me prometas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

‒ ¿Qué cosa?

Su rostro tomó una solemne ventaja ahora, provocando a Lincoln para prestar atención a sus inminentes palabras.

‒ No pienses nada malo de Lori después de que termine, podemos tener nuestros problemas pero es una buena persona.

Lincoln asintió. Eso sería bastante fácil. Sabía que Lori estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pero de nuevo, así es como son todos los demás. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de juzgar sólo porque la historia de Carol no pondría a Lori en la luz más halagadora?

‒ No te preocupes, Carol, no lo haré ‒ le prometió Lincoln, haciendo una "X" en su pecho con el dedo.

Con eso, Carol se aclaró la garganta mientras Lincoln se ponía más cómodo, apoyando su cabeza contra el reposacabezas y extendiéndose. Afortunadamente, no era lo suficientemente alto para cubrir a Carol.

‒ Todo comenzó en el décimo grado, acababa de mudarme de mi vieja ciudad natal, Green Bay, Wisconsin, a Royal Woods, Michigan, a unos dos meses del año escolar. Cuando oficialmente me transfirieron a la preparatoria de Royal Woods, mis padres querían que yo siguiera a alguien para que pudiera obtener la esencia de la escuela y no sentirse barrida lejos de mi nuevo entorno. Estuve de acuerdo con ellos, ya que, tú sabes, el traslado de un estado a otro puede ser bastante intimidante. Nuevo estado, nueva ciudad, nueva gente; eso realmente puede activar los nervios.

‒ Fue Lori, ¿verdad? ¿La que seguiste? ‒ Lincoln interrumpió.

‒ Sí. Ella se ofreció a hacerlo por sí misma. Al principio, pensé que estaba haciéndolo por ser amable, pero después de salir de la oficina del director, me dijo, con brutal honestidad, que la única razón por la que se ofreció fue porque quería horas de crédito.

›› Luego, me hizo saber que no estaba interesada en ser mi amiga, pero que no estaría en contra de la idea si se animara conmigo. Para ser honesta, puedes pensar que es un poco malo, pero me gustó que estuviera siendo real conmigo. Es refrescante escuchar a la gente decirte quién es, en lugar de andar en puntillas alrededor de sus sentimientos reales sólo para mantener las apariencias o para no ofenderte. Además, ella no estaba siendo maliciosa ni esporádica al respecto, así que realmente dejó una gran impresión en mí.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso definitivamente sonaba bien como Lori. Desenvuelta a una falla, pero honesta cuando lo contó.

‒ De todas formas ‒ continuó Carol ‒, al final del día ya no me sentía como un pez fuera del agua y todo era gracias a Lori. Veras, no eran las nuevas clases, los maestros, o el plan de estudios en general que me puso nerviosa. No, no, se estaba involucrando con tantos estudiantes nuevos. Yo apenas tenía amigos en Wisconsin y dejándolos a todos atrás, para ser arrojados en medio de una multitud desconocida, eso no se sentaba bien conmigo.

Al estar un poco ansioso de la falta de algo "jugoso" hasta ahora, Lincoln preguntó, con un tinte de impaciencia en su voz:

‒ ¿Cómo le hizo Lori para hacerte las cosas más fáciles?

Carol le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó para despeinar su cabello.

‒ Ten paciencia, Lincoln, ya estaba llegando a eso.

Ella se rió de lo nervioso que estaba por ser atrapado y se recostó en su asiento.

‒ Verás... como la estaba siguiendo, llegué a sentir cómo era caminar una milla en sus zapatos. Vi a todos los amigos que tenía y su recepción positiva con los profesores y estudiantes por igual. Se sentía... vigorizante. El estado que Lori tenía, lo quería para mí. Me gustaba sentirme invencible, sin temor de hacer enemigos involuntarios al meterse en el lado malo de alguien porque sabía que sería imposible para mí hacerlos.

›› Pero más que eso, me di cuenta de que alguien tan genial y amable como Lori Loud era alguien con quien yo quería ser amiga.

Por primera vez, desde que comenzó su historia, la expresión de Carol cayó en una de tristeza taciturna cuando miró hacia abajo en su regazo.

‒ Pero entonces, mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando ella me recordó lo que ella me dijo al principio del día.

Lincoln inmediatamente recordó lo que Carol había dicho antes y le preguntó:

‒ ¿Te refieres a que ella no quiera ser tu amiga a menos que se haya animado con la idea?

Carol asintió débilmente.

‒ No he ganado exactamente ese anhelo de ella y no es difícil ver por qué. Estuve actuando como la fea del baile todo el día, así que no fue como si la estuviera tentando a dar el salto, ¿sabes?

Miró a Lincoln, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa.

‒ Pero entonces, me dijo algunos consejos que cambiarían nuestra relación para lo peor. Por supuesto, no sabía dónde podría conducir a todos al final pero aún así, ella nunca me lo dijo, así que podría terminar siendo un dolor en el trasero. Eso fue culpa mía.

Lincoln estaba bastante curioso sobre ese último comentario, pero sabiendo que Carol llegaría a él eventualmente, preguntó:

‒ ¿Qué dijo ella?

‒ Ella me dijo que si quería hacer amigos rápido, debería hacer lo que ella hizo y unirse a algunos clubes para que yo pudiera mezclarse con un grupo de diferentes personas con intereses comunes y formar amistades. Tenía sentido y sí, tenía algunos clubes en mente, pero aún así, Lori era un ancla. Ella estaba familiarizada, estaba a salvo. Yo quería estar alrededor de eso tanto como sea posible.

Entonces, ahí es cuando yo... yo...

Un rubor débil brilló en las mejillas de Carol mientras se frotaba la nuca, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa tímida y torpe se extendía por su cara.

‒ Dios, esto es vergonzoso.

Lincoln sólo esperó a que ella se superara antes de que pudiera terminar.

‒ Yo... la acosé, por así decirlo. Una vez que supe que era parte del Club de Reciclaje, me inscribí. Pero, no se detuvo allí. Cuando me enteré de sus otros clubes, me uní a ellos, también; el Club de Debate, el Club de Yoga, el Club de Cine y, por último, el Club de Joyería. El único que realmente me importaba era el Club de Reciclaje, pero eso no importaba porque estaba con Lori. Sin embargo, no tenía el valor de hablarle, porque no sabía cómo acercarme a ella, y porque tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo; las miradas de enfado se presentaron a ese punto.

›› De todas formas, para hacerla un poco más corta, terminé haciendo amigos aparte de Lori en todos esos clubes porque, al final, decidí dejar de ser una gallina y dejar de tratar a los estudiantes desconocidos como extraterrestres que querían sondearme sólo porque yo era nueva. Me harté de sentirme aislada por mi propia ansiedad y ya que Lori no me quería, ¿qué tenía que perder al salir un poco de la zona de comodidad?

›› Como resulta, nada, excepto por la oportunidad de ser amiga de Lori. Al parecer, y esto es sólo mi suposición, estaba deambulando en "su reino" hablando con sus amigos y mezclándome con su gente. Supongo que ella sentía que yo estaba tratando de reemplazarla o lo que sea. No sé, los estudiantes pueden ser extraños cuando se trata de socializar.

Lincoln sintió que estaba empezando a ver el cuadro más grande en todo esto. Mientras que en la superficie, lo que Carol hizo era lo suficientemente inocente, conociendo a Lori tan bien como él lo hizo, ella era muy, muy posesiva sobre cosas que ella consideraba suyas.

Su teléfono, su habitación, su familia... cualquier cosa que Lori tenía, ella quería hacer valer su propiedad ante cualquier oportunidad que tuviera. Eso también incluía sus responsabilidades en casa.

Era lógico que Lori despreciara a Carol por mudarse a "su territorio".

Si Lincoln fuera honesto, sintió que podría haber dejado de hacer preguntas aquí. Tenía un buen sentido de por qué a Lori no le gustaba Carol, pero aún quedaba una piedra que permanecía sin mover.

‒ Y cuando ganaste el título de Reina del Baile de Bienvenida, supongo que eso empeoró las cosas entre ustedes dos, ¿verdad?

Carol se echó a reír.

‒ Como si no lo creyeras. Verás, al principio, nunca pensé que alguna vez me nombraran por la Corte Real, pero como resulta que, Lori, yo misma, y otras dos personas mayores fueron nominadas para el título de Reina del Baile de Bienvenida y yo seguí adelante con eso, ni siquiera esperaba ganar, pero, como resulta, una vez que los votos del cuerpo estudiantil fueron emitidos y contados, gané y Lori no estaba contenta.

Luego, en un gesto que Lincoln nunca hubiera adivinado, Carol se encogió en su asiento un poco avergonzada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

‒ Por supuesto, no me ayudó que se lo frotara en su cara.

Lincoln tartamudeó, casi asfixiado por su propia saliva.

‒ ¡¿Hiciste qué?!

Otro rubor bailó en el rostro de Carol.

‒ No es exactamente mi momento de mayor orgullo, lo admito. Verás, una vez que pusieron la banda y la corona en mí, miré a través de la multitud de estudiantes entusiastas y vi a Lori, dándome la mayor mirada de muerte que había visto en mi vida.

›› Pero véase, por ahora, que ya no era una fan de ella. Tuve mis propios amigos y mi propio representante que gané sin lamer sus botas. Como estaba claro que no le gustaba, me sentía lo suficientemente confiada como para seguir con ella. Ya sabes, hacerle saber que no iba a actuar de manera mansa y servil ante ella, especialmente cuando nunca salí de mi camino para contrariarla intencionalmente.

›› Así, cuando estaba saludando y lanzando besos, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Lori y le doy esta sonrisa astuta y arrogante. Tan pronto como la vio, me miró y salió furiosa del gimnasio. Para ser honesta, me sentí muy bien ponerse bajo su piel así, pero días después de que todo terminara, no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Después de todo, ¿qué beneficio tuve que actuar como Lori estaba siendo insignificante si sólo me iba a bajar a su nivel?

›› Pero a pesar de sentirme mal por ello, tampoco sentía ganas de disculparme porque sabía que no querría oírme de todos modos. Además, nunca tuve la impresión de que quería disculparme por darme el hombro frío durante dos años por nada. Así que, al final, continuamos donde estamos hoy; haciendo todo lo posible por evitarla y con ella haciendo lo mismo por mí. Por supuesto, por lo que me dijiste, supongo que fue mucho más difícil para ella, ya que, a diferencia de mí, no tengo ningún odio en absoluto.

Suspirando con cansancio, Carol se levantó, desdoblando los pliegues de su falda mientras Lincoln miraba.

‒ Y bueno, esa es la historia. Lo siento si no tenía suficientes dragones, robots y monstruos. Sé cómo a los niños les gusta ese tipo de cosas. De todos modos, se acercan las 8:30. Yo diría que has sido un buen chico, así que puedes unirte a tus hermanas para mi juego. Así que, sube y cámbiate. Llamaré a todos abajo una vez que lo ponga en marcha, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintiendo, Lincoln se levantó, dispuesto a hacer lo que se le dijo, sino antes de que se detuviera y se diera cuenta de que Carol se veía con los ánimos por los suelos, al igual que lo hizo antes de que ella contara su historia y suponía que tenía sentido. Mientras que Carol no se anduvo con rodeos con su historia, eso significaba que ella misma también se había arrastrado por el barro un poco.

Mientras Lincoln no sentía que pudiera hacer algo para aliviarla de la culpabilidad de su mofa hacia Lori, al menos podría tranquilizarla de la promesa que había jurado mantener.

‒ ¿Carol?

Ella levantó la vista. ‒ ¿Sí?

‒ No pienso mal de Lori, y también...

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se detuvo antes de que su pie alcanzara el escalón inferior. Entonces, se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo.

‒ Yo tampoco pienso mal de ti.

Carol devolvió la sonrisa y justo antes de que Lincoln pudiera marcharse, ella lo llamó con broma.

‒ Estás enamorado de mí, ¿verdad? ‒ ella arrulló mientras batía sus pestañas.

Los ojos de Lincoln se agrandaron cuando sintió que el calor se extendía por toda su cara como si hubiera sido inundado por lava fundida.

‒ ¡Eso... no es cierto! ‒ Lincoln protestó indignado mientras se alejaba por las escaleras, casi tropezando con sus pies.

Su reacción sólo hizo que Carol riera, y ella respondió:

‒ Lo que tú digas, Lincoln.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo V**


	7. Punto de quiebre

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Weavillian

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Por segunda vez para ese día, Lori se encontró cansadamente despertando de la inconsciencia. Aunque su cabeza palpitaba con las punzadas de incomodidad y los contantes mareos le impidieron ver directamente a través de sus ojos, ella podría muy bien oír una voz llamando a ella.

‒ ¡Lori! ‒ exclamó.

Gruñendo, Lori tocó suavemente la frente donde más dolía y siseaba. Eso era definitivamente un bulto y mientras ella lo sentía tiernamente, sus ojos se abrieron más y ella se encontró rodeada por todos lados por cuatro siluetas que estaban envueltas bajo un velo de luz cegadora.

‒ ¿Estoy... estoy muerta? ‒ ella gruñó.

Su pregunta no se le dio una respuesta inmediata. En cambio, sintió un par de brazos envolviéndola fuertemente alrededor de ella. Eso la sacó de su letargo y su nueva claridad le hizo darse cuenta de dónde estaba: ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en un pasillo así como a Leni, la persona que había llegado a ella, quien la abrazó de manera protectora. Miró por encima del hombro de Leni y vio a sus otras tres hermanas más jóvenes mirando con alivio.

Lori sonrió y devolvió el abrazo. _"Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta"_.

‒ ¿Lori?

Lynn, que había hablado tímidamente, tenía la cabeza inclinada mientras se frotaba el brazo con la otra mano, un tic no verbal que ejemplificaba su vergüenza.

‒ Lo siento, estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor, lo juro.

Lori consideró sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado...

Se sentía demasiado coordinada. Aunque no estaba pensando demasiado claramente en ese momento, ahora que ya no pensaba más en ella, estaba claro que lo que Lynn estaba haciendo con ella y lo que Luna había hecho antes era parte de un plan que sus hermanas tenían cocinado para alegrarla de su mal humor.

‒ Sí, eso pensé ‒ respondió Lori. ‒ Déjame adivinar, tú, Luna, Luan y Leni... todas estaban tratando de animarme, ¿verdad?

Lynn asintió débilmente, todavía negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de Lori.

‒ Bueno, de un modo extraño, lo hicieron.

‒ ¿Cómo lo hicimos? ‒ preguntó Luna, su tono indicando que sentía cierta culpa en todo esto también.

Lori empujó suavemente a Leni para que se pusiera de pie. Lori se sorprendió de que, a pesar de lo que le había ocurrido, no sólo se sintió capaz de moverse bajo su propio poder, sino en cierto modo, se sintió... revitalizada.

Ella sabía que tenía poco que ver con su ejercicio. Era el conocimiento de que a pesar de sentirse inadecuada comparada con su rival y que su familia la había llamado por actuar tan defensivamente, sentían que era digna de su cuidado, que valía la pena sacrificar su tiempo libre para ayudarla a salir de la melancolía.

¿Su familia realmente querría reemplazarla si estuvieran tan atenta a ella y dispuesta a asegurarse de que no estuviera con los ánimos por los suelos? Era una cuestión que Lori podría responder por sí misma con las miradas en las caras de sus hermanas que tenían ahora; atención y preocupación.

‒ Digamos que he tenido algunas... dudas, acerca de mi lugar en la familia. El hecho de que todos estuvieran cuidando de mí... demuestra que estaba equivocada al pensar de la manera en que lo hice.

‒ ¿De qué manera? ‒ preguntó Leni.

No queriendo hablar de ello y morar en alguien a quien todavía tenía malos sentimientos hacia ella, Lori simplemente lo hizo a un lado.

‒ Te lo diré después ‒ dijo ella.

Pero ahora que todo parecía que estaba bien con el mundo, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

‒ Díganme, ¿qué hora es? ‒ Lori no le preguntó a nadie en particular, sin importarle quién le dio la respuesta.

Ella se sintió aliviada cuando Luna le dijo:

‒ Un cuarto para las ocho y media. Supongo que eso significa que debemos prepararnos para ir al comedor para que podamos cenar.

‒ Justo lo que necesitaba oír ‒ dijo Lori mientras se acariciaba el vientre. ‒ Todo ese ejercicio que hice me dio un apetito mortal, literalmente podía comer un elefante entero ahora mismo.

Luan rió entre dientes.

‒ ¡Estoy segura de que será una comida que nunca olvidarás!

A diferencia de la mayoría de las bromas de Luan, en esta ocasión todo el mundo se rió, y para Lori, ella se sentía segura de que era una señal de que los tiempos mejores estaban por delante de ella.

Sólo tenía que darse cuenta de que su papel de hermana mayor era algo que nadie podía arrancar de su mano, aunque fuera alguien como Car...

Lori rápidamente tapó ese pensamiento. No necesitaba una recaída en este momento.

O en ninguna otra vez, para el caso.

* * *

Aunque Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa tenían expectativas diferentes de lo que Carol les había reservado, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que vieron una vez que Carol les había pedido que la encontraran en la sala de estar. Una vez que los cinco niños alcanzaron el fondo de las escaleras, para su sorpresa, su descubrimiento pareció bastante apagado.

La sala había sido reorganizada. El sofá y la mesa de café habían sido empujados contra la pared, dejando una amplia extensión de espacio que no solían ver a menos que sus padres estuvieran limpiando la casa. Además de eso, Carol estaba allí de pie, con su mochila colgada sobre su hombro.

‒ ¿Dónde está el juego? ‒ preguntó Lola con impaciencia.

Carol meneó el dedo hacia ella.

‒ No te preocupes, mi niña, lo sacaré en un momento. Mientras tanto, solo ponte en medio de la habitación.

Los niños se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Lo que Carol había planeado para ellos debía haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para que ella no lo revelara y optar por ocultarlo en el misterio por el momento. A medida que se dirigían hacia ella, sin embargo, algunos de ellos todavía no podían dejar de querer sondar algunas respuestas.

‒ ¿Has hecho todo este espacio abierto para una sesión espiritual? ‒ Lucy se preguntó.

Carol negó con la cabeza. ‒ No.

‒ ¿Se va a usar para una ejecución real? ‒ preguntó Lola mientras se frotaba las manos con anticipación.

‒ No-oh ‒ Carol respondió con la misma rapidez.

‒ ¿Es esta área designada un campo de pruebas para una miríada de experimentos altamente peligrosos pero mentalmente revitalizantes que ponen a prueba los límites de la propia estructura de la naturaleza misma? ‒ preguntó Lisa.

Carol tardó unos segundos en detenerse en la propuesta y ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

‒ Me temo que no.

Una vez que todo el mundo estaba reunido donde se suponía, Carol abrió la cremallera de la mochila y sacó cinco pares de gafas, unas gafas que Lincoln encontró muy familiares.

‒ Deleiten sus ojos en esto ‒ exclamó Carol y pasó un par a cada uno de ellos.

Una vez que Lincoln se apoderó de ellos, los miró con un poco de decepción. No era uno para ser ingrato, pero éstas se parecían a las que ya tenía. No había nada nuevo que experimentar con...

‒ Espera un segundo... ‒ murmuró mientras se enfocaba en la correa y veía las letras que hacían que su corazón se elevara y una sonrisa gigante se deslizara sobre su rostro.

‒ ¡Este es el _Opticus Shift_ , es el último sistema de auriculares VR! ‒ exclamó Lincoln emocionado mientras saltaba de arriba abajo.

Lana miró a Lincoln, claramente indiferente.

‒ ¿Y qué?

Lincoln olisqueó ante la ignorante réplica.

‒ ¡Son los mejores auriculares de inmersión de realidad virtual en el mercado de ahora! ¡Es la experiencia de videojuegos definitiva!

Con eso, Lincoln acurrucó las gafas más cerca de su pecho y se rió como una colegiala. Lola sacudió la cabeza y miró a Carol, que estaba muy entretenida por la reacción de Lincoln.

‒ Am, Carol, sin ofender ni nada, pero mi estúpido hermano es el único que está realmente interesado en los videojuegos ‒ dijo Lola con sequedad mientras agarraba las gafas con su correa.

Carol sonrió ante el reto debajo de su declaración.

‒ Oh, no te preocupes, Lola, vine aquí con un juego que seguramente será divertido para todos ustedes, sólo pónganse las gafas y estaremos listos. Tenía los auriculares todos configurados con el mismo juego multijugador para que, de esa manera, pudieran jugar todos juntos.

Casi al mismo tiempo, pusieron sus gafas en su lugar. Inmediatamente, todos se encontraron con un visual de lo que parecía ser un traje cibernético de armadura medieval con dos espadas cruzando sobre él. Lincoln reconoció el símbolo instantáneamente.

‒ ¿Es esto lo que creo que es? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Si tu respuesta es "Medievalogía: El Azote de Sarack", tendrías razón ‒ respondió Carol. ‒ Es...

‒ Es un RPG del género de la fantasía que mezcla los elementos de las capacidades ficticias de la tecnología del siglo XXIII y los antecedentes históricos de la Edad Media ‒ intervino Lisa con un toque de orgullo en su voz. ‒ Nosotros, como jugadores, asumiremos los roles de héroes que están imbuidos de un conjunto de habilidades diferentes que nos permitirán enfrentar al cerebro detrás de la agitación que asola la tierra, un científico llamado William Sarack, que viajó a través del tiempo hasta el siglo XIII y conquistó varios reinos con su armamento futurista.

Lincoln se sorprendió por la declaración.

‒ Guau, Lisa, no creía que te importaran los videojuegos ‒ dijo Lincoln con orgullo. ‒ Eso es básicamente lo que se trata todo el juego.

Lisa le chascó su lengua.

‒ La premisa era bastante descifrable a primera vista ‒ replicó Lisa, calladamente. ‒ Tus sabores primitivos no dejan mucho espacio para una especulación rigurosa.

Lincoln simplemente suspiró ante la pulla y se contuvo mientras el arrastre de apertura para el juego inició. A medida que avanzaban las escenas cinematográficas y las secuencias de juego, podía oír a sus hermanas gritando emocionadas y de forma anticipada. No podía culparlas; aunque él tenía una copia del mismo juego, todavía era una tonelada de diversión. Pero entre todas las tareas escolares con las que había lidiado últimamente y pasando más tiempo con sus amigos mientras jugaban afuera, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo por sí mismo.

Una vez que el arrastre terminó para él, Lincoln estaba virtualmente en frente de un campo forestal lleno de guerreros diferentes mientras caminaban, conversando unos con otros y practicando sus respectivas artes en la distancia. Ésta era la etapa de selección de la clase del juego y se esperaba que eligieran un conjunto de habilidades con el que estarían pegados durante el resto del juego.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué clase de rol quieren ser, chicas? ‒ dijo Lincoln en voz alta. ‒ Les voy a dejar que tengan la primera elección, ya que es su primera...

‒ ¡Quiero ser el lancero! ¡Tiene un caballo robot que respira fuego a través de sus fosas nasales! ‒ respondió Lana con entusiasmo.

‒ La clase del clérigo es una posición tentadora, tengo curiosidad por saber cuántos brebajes podré elaborar ‒ dijo Lisa pensativo.

‒ La llamada del mago negro... me llama la atención ‒ declaró Lucy tan monótona como siempre.

‒ Como simepre, creo que voy a ser el caballero, ya saben, él es, obviamente, el jugador estrella y ¿qué mejor para asumir ese papel que el suyo realmente hablando? ‒ afirmó Lola.

Después de que todas los demás hubieran reclamado sus papeles, Lincoln estaba feliz de que lo hubieran dejado con lo que él pensaba que era el mejor papel: el arquero.

Con algo de paciencia, y una vez que acumulara el mayor número de puntos con la mayor cantidad de bajas enemigas, ¡aprenderían exactamente por qué era el mejor jugador de videojuegos de este lado de Royal Woods!

Bueno, excepto por Ronnie Anne. Ella siempre consiguía noquearlo en su territorio.

A medida que virtualmente recogía su carcaj y su arco, sus pensamientos se movían hacia el mundo real y la persona que hizo todo esto posible. Una vez más, los instintos de Carol resultaron ser lo mejor para ellos y ahora, él y sus hermanas iban a divertirse con algo que Lincoln pensaba que sólo él realmente podría estar interesado.

Después de esta ronda de golpear robots, sólo tenía que aprender lo que hizo a Carol tan especial, lo que la hizo tan buena en el cuidado de los niños.

Pero por ahora, había docenas de bolsas de nueces y pernos por ahí que estaban pidiendo un par de flechas hacia... bueno, hacia cualquier lugar que quisiera.

* * *

Lori sólo se sentía como un pez fuera del agua en pocas ocasiones: el baile escolar, utilizando un teléfono público en lugar de su teléfono inteligente, o tener un plato de huevos cocidos en su plato para el desayuno.

Ahora, ella podría agregar el cenar en el CCDH a esa lista exclusiva.

Por supuesto, su actual autoconciencia tenía menos que ver con comer en un refectorio con aspecto lujoso y más que ver con el hecho de que ella se sentía como si fuera un pulgar adolorido. Su ropa sucia y manchada, su nudo pequeño e hinchado en su frente, y su pelo ligeramente despeinado yuxtaponían audazmente la apariencia casi de salón de baile en las que ella y su familia estaban comiendo.

Afortunadamente, se las arreglaron para conseguir una mesa que era la más cercana a la salida, lo que significa que si algunos desconocidos sintieron la necesidad de comentar bruscamente sobre la presentación inapropiada de Lori, ella podría excusarse de tal comentario a toda prisa. Sería un poco revelador de su inseguridad, pero ella no le importaría; la última cosa que necesitaba era ser arrastrada hacia abajo en un estado de ánimo amargo después de finalmente superar "a la que no se debe nombrar ni pensar".

‒ ¿Pueden creer que estamos en este lugar? ‒ el señor Loud susurró entusiasmado a su familia, que todos estaban comiendo en sus respectivas comidas y poniendo poca atención. ‒ Exquisita decoración, gran ambiente y lo más importante de todo...

Gesticuló ante la comida ante él con un brillo en el ojo.

‒ ¡Panecillos de Langosta!

Con eso, volvió a su comida con la ferocidad de un perro hambriento. Mientras tanto, Lori continuó devorando sus hongos salteados, aunque con más atención a la gracia social que su padre. Sorprendentemente, fue Lynn quien mostró la mayor restricción de todos ellos, comiendo su chuletón con pequeños mordiscos y más atención a la perspicacia de la vajilla de lo que se preocupó de mostrar en casa.

Hablando de Lynn, Lori sintió que como la amante de los deportes maniática que ella era, tendría la respuesta a una curiosidad urgente de la que ella había dado cuenta desde que descubrió que era capaz de caminar sin mucho problema, a pesar del ejercicio extenuante de su cuerpo había atravesado hace casi una hora.

Volviéndose a su izquierda y llamando a la niña de cola de caballo en el hombro, Lori esperó a que la mirara antes de hablar.

‒ Sabes, creo que con todo lo que hice, me sentiría mucho más rígida y adolorida ‒ dijo Lori, balanceando ligeramente su hombro y no recibiendo ningún dolor por el pequeño gesto. ‒ ¿Por qué supones que es eso?

‒ Eso es solo DMAT ‒ Lynn respondió con una sonrisa de conocimiento en su rostro, claramente orgullosa de tener la oportunidad de mostrar su conocimiento.

‒ ¿Qué es eso?

‒ Dolor Muscular de Aparición Tardía, básicamente no te sentirás muy adolorida hasta mañana, ya que estarás adormilada cuando te despiertes.

Lori gimió y apuñaló un hongo con su tenedor.

‒ Suena divertido ‒ gruñó sarcásticamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera introducir el hongo pinchado en su boca, sus ojos vieron a su madre, que comía a su derecha. Por alguna razón, estaba mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, sonriendo y arrullando suavemente, todo mientras tenía una mano cubriéndose la boca.

Inquisitiva ante el comportamiento de su madre, Lori preguntó:

‒ Mamá, ¿qué estás mirando?

Volviéndose hacia su hija con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, Rita le sostuvo el teléfono en un ángulo que permitió a Lori ver unas fotos.

‒ Sólo estas fotos realmente lindas que Carol me envió ‒ respondió Rita.

En ese instante, Lori dejó caer el tenedor, sin prestar atención al ruido agudo que hizo contra su plato y cómo atrajo la atención de su familia hacia ella.

Su ojo izquierdo se contrajo cuando los nudos se retorcieron y se tensaron en sus tripas.

 _"Vamos, Lori. Se supone que tienes que estar encima de ella, ¿recuerdas?"_

Pero aún así, eso no significaba que no pudiera echar un vistazo rápido a las fotos. ¿Cuál podría ser el daño? Sólo una... pequeña... mirada. ¡Sólo un vistazo! ¡Ni más ni menos!

‒ ¿Fotos? Ahh... ¿Qué tipo de fotos? ‒ preguntó Lori con una sonrisa que casi no pudo exhibir sus reprimidas emociones intensas.

‒ Ve por ti mismo ‒ dijo Rita y le pasó el teléfono a Lori, perdiendo las señales visibles que explicaban con cuánto tumulto interno estaba lidiando actualmente Lori.

Con las manos temblorosas, Lori contempló las fotos... y a primera vista, su inquietante sonrisa de dientes sólo se hizo más amplia y su ojo derecho se unió a su gemelo, convulsionándose espásticamente al mismo ritmo que el izquierdo.

Allí, en medio de la sala de estar, estaban sus otros hermanos jugando alegremente con lo que parecía ser unos auriculares de realidad virtual. Parecía que estaban teniendo una celebración.

Mirando hacia la esquina izquierda de la pantalla, se dio cuenta de que sólo había visto la primera de siete imágenes.

Bateó con la pantalla táctil y al hacerlo, sintió la sangre, penetrando a través de su cuerpo y calentándose intensamente. Estaba Lola y... y... Carol en una foto de _selfie_ , con los labios de pato y todo. Casi de manera robótica, rápidamente recorrió las otras y con cada foto, casi podía oír el latido de su corazón acelerado y sus venas borboteando. Había una foto de Carol y Lily mientras Carol tenía al bebé en sus brazos mientras le leía una historia, una foto de Carol y Lucy viendo la televisión juntas, una foto de Carol lavando a Lana en un baño de burbujas mientras jugaba con un pato de goma, una foto de Lisa enseñándole a Carol sobre algún tema desconocido mientras Carol se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa y, por último, una de Carol y Lincoln, su único hermano varón, compartiendo alegremente un "juego de la soga" sobre una rebanada de pizza.

Sus hermanos. Su familia. Todos estaban bajo el hechizo de Carol y no eran los más sabios para ello. Pensar en ello, todo el día palideció en comparación a verlo por sí misma.

De repente, todo lo que había sentido desde que descubrió el papel de niñera de Carol volvió a la vida de nuevo.

Su enojo por Carol por querer quitarle otra parte de su vida.

Su frustración ante nadie más el darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por la forma en que ella los había envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique.

Su dolor por la forma en que su familia parecía tener un mejor momento con Carol en una noche de lo que nunca habían tenido con ella con todos sus años en que invirtió en el papel de no sólo mantener a la casa a salvo del desmoronamiento total, sino el papel de mantener a sus hermanos seguros.

Sus sentimientos no importaban porque al parecer, ella no importaba. Ella sólo sabía que difundir sus agravios no serviría de nada; todo lo que necesitaba hacer era recordar cómo Leni, la hermana de la que estaba más cerca, la había criticado por atreverse a cuestionar el honor e intenciones de Carol.

‒ ¿Lori? ‒ Rita llamó a Lori, sin gustarle lo inquietante que Lori se había quedado y cómo se recostaba rígidamente en su silla.

Pero un nuevo sentimiento se unió a la miríada de emociones que se arremolinaban en ella: la determinación. Ya fuera la desesperación por una nueva solución o el disgusto de sentirse tan indefensa, se negó a dejar que este ciclo de miseria durara un segundo más. En lugar de deshacerse de la mala mano con que había sido tratada, iba a agarrar al traficante (o en este caso, a la traficante) del cuello y darle una paliza, hasta que supiera que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tomaba lo que era de Lori y se salía vivo de ello. Sus amigos, y la banda y corona del Baile de Bienvenida eran una cosa.

¿Su estatus en la familia? Ella no tomaría bien el hecho de que alguien usurpara eso de ella sin una lucha.

Perfecta o no, Carol no se sentiría tan satisfecha por el momento en que Lori estableció la ley.

Mientras tanto, Rita se acercó a Lori, con la intención de llamar la atención de su hija más directamente. ‒ Cariño, ¿está todo bien?

Lori toscamente le devolvió el teléfono a su madre, así como también su sonrisa espeluznante como poco convincente e inquietante.

‒ ¡Magnífico! ¡Absolutamente magnífico! ¡Todo es está marchando bien en el mundo de Lori! ¡Sip, sip, sip! ¡Nada está mal! ¡Soy grandiosa, tú eres grandiosa, todo está grandioso! ¿Ves esta sonrisa? ¡Mírala! ¡Sonriente, sonriente, sonrientes y divertidos tiempos para Lori!

Tras ese exabrupto de Lori, los presentes en la mesa se quedaron observándola conmocionados. No tenían palabras para describir exactamente lo que pasaba con Lori en ese momento, pero casi podrían sentir que estaban frente a alguien dañado.

‒ Ahh... ¡Fantástico! ‒ dijo Rita con inquietud y metió el teléfono en su bolso y lanzó a Lori una última mirada preocupada antes de regresar a su comida.

Lori aplaudió su éxito interiormente. Nadie tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo que significaba que sólo quedaba algo por lograr antes de poder llevar a cabo su nuevo plan.

Alzándose, Lori se encontró con las miradas curiosas de su familia con un comentario elevado.

‒ Este... sí, voy a... eh... ir al baño. Las setas no están concordando conmigo ahora mismo.

‒ ¿Has intentado hacer un compromiso? La gente suele estar de acuerdo con eso ‒ dijo el señor Loud, riéndose de su broma.

‒ ¡Buena esa, papá! ‒ Luan exaltó y dio a su padre un "choca los cinco".

Rodando los ojos al sensiblero intercambio, Lori se excusó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Una vez que cruzó las puertas, le dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y literalmente sintió su llave a la libertad; sus llaves, pero lo más importante, sus llaves para Vanzilla que ella sabía que estaban allí.

Lori apretó los puños hasta que estuvieron en condiciones de golpear. No le importaban las consecuencias que su plan traería y no le importaba que lo más probable fuera que la atraparan antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino.

Iba a establecer cuentas pendientes directamente con una cierta Carol Pingrey sin importar si a alguien le gustara la idea o no.

Aún si tuviera que hacerlo dolorosamente.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo VI**


	8. El secreto de Carol

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Weavillian

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 _"Bueno, recuerda que nunca deje a Lola cerca de una espada real"_ , se dijo Lincoln a sí mismo después de soltar las gafas de realidad virtual.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron a jugar, pero desde su última misión, que fue una incursión de uno de los baluartes de Sarack en Polonia, estaba claro que Lola era demasiado hábil en manejar una espada de la que se sentía cómoda. Añade su temperamento volátil en la mezcla y... ¿quién sabe lo que podía hacer?

No estaba planeando encontrar nada pronto y sólo quería concentrarse en dar a Carol las gafas después de que la oyera decirles que era hora de dejar de jugar. Ahora, inmerso en el mundo real una vez más, lo primero que Lincoln se dio cuenta fue que Lola, Lisa, Lana y Lucy estaban gastadas. Lucy, en particular, parecía que iba a volcarse de todos los movimientos letárgicos que estaba haciendo.

‒ Ah, qué lindas, todas están cansadas.

Lincoln siguió de donde procedía la voz y encontró a Carol dirigiéndose hacia ellos, su bolsa de lona colgada sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa expectante en su rostro. Mientras se dirigía a cada niño y se llevaba las gafas, Lincoln no pudo dejar de notar lo triunfante que se veía y de repente, las piezas comenzaron a encajar perfectamente.

‒ Espera... ¿planeabas esto? ‒ preguntó Lincoln a Carol mientras tomaba el último par de anteojos de Lisa y los llevaba cuidadosamente a la bolsa abierta.

La sonrisa que consiguió respondió a esa pregunta por él, pero Carol todavía estaba ansiosa por dirigirse directamente a él.

‒ Bueno, no soy exactamente lo que podrías llamar "un individuo en la marcha", Lincoln.

Cuando Carol se trasladó a la esquina de la sala de estar para bajar la bolsa, Lincoln volvió a quedar sorprendido por cómo Carol parecía saber demasiado bien lo que estaba haciendo. Conseguir a todos ellos soñolientos para que sea más fácil para ellos ir a la cama sin una pelea, ¿por qué no había pensado en intentarlo?

Pero ahora que toda la diversión y los juegos habían terminado, Lincoln no podía permitir que la calma de somnolencia le impidiera llegar al fondo de lo que él quería saber.

‒ ¿Carol? ‒ preguntó mientras la niñera en cuestión se acercaba a él.

Hizo una pausa para dejarla responder, pero cuando no lo hizo, continuó.

‒ ¿Puedo hablar contigo un poco más tarde sobre algo?

En vez de responder de inmediato, Carol cogió a Lola y la abrazó. Cuando tenía a la "princesa" segura, miró hacia abajo y le dijo:

‒ Claro, pero déjame llevar a estas pequeñas soldados a la cama primero y poner todo en su lugar en la sala de estar. Tenemos todo el sofá para nosotros mismos.

Con eso, Carol caminó hasta la escalera, claramente con el objetivo de preparar a Lola para ir a la cama. Mientras lo hacía, Lincoln estaba en alfileres y agujas. La última vez que Carol le había divulgado su pasado, detectó fragmentos de pesar y vergüenza en su narración y una vez que todo estaba dicho y hecho, era fácil ver por qué.

Pero ahora que él quería saber cómo Carol se hizo tan buena en el cuidado de los niños, una pregunta que podría producir una anécdota potencialmente personal, ¿se podría decir que él no estaría poniéndola a través de eso otra vez?

* * *

Lincoln se sentó pacientemente en su cama, esperando a que Carol metiera a sus hermanas en sus camas respectivas para la noche. Daba patadas perezosamente de un lado a otro mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, pensando en cómo iba a acercarse a Carol.

Además, se preguntaba si debía hacerlo en primer lugar. Una vez más, su curiosidad no valía la pena la incomodidad de Carol...

Pero, de nuevo, la capacidad de Carol para planear el futuro y pese a su sobreseimiento de antes, podía pensar en el acto. Le recordaba mucho sobre cómo trataba sus planes. Tal vez, había algo que podía aprender.

Oh, pero de nuevo...

‒ ¿Lincoln?

Se levantó bruscamente cuando oyó que Carol le llamaba al otro lado de la puerta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abrió la puerta y fue recibido con la radiante sonrisa de Carol.

‒ ¿Sí, Carol?

Ella se apoyó contra su puerta. ‒ ¿Querías hablar, verdad?

A pesar de su dilema anterior, se encontró asintiendo, pensó con vigor no comprometido.

‒ Entonces vamos a charlar, estaré en la sala cuando estés lista.

Salió de la habitación y esperó a que Carol obtuviera la pista y saliera del camino antes de cerrar la puerta.

‒ Estoy listo ahora, en realidad ‒ dijo Lincoln.

La sonrisa de Carol se disolvió hasta que una mirada severa se le pegó en la cara. Capturó a Lincoln con la guardia baja hasta que la siguiente declaración de Carol lo tranquilizó.

‒ Muy bien, pero no la tengamos que durar demasiado tiempo, necesitas dormir ‒ le dijo ella maternalmente.

Luego, sin pensarlo, Lincoln hizo algo que hizo que las cejas de Carol se arquearan. No notó su reacción hasta que su voz lisa y sedosa llamó su atención.

‒ Lincoln, perro astuto ‒ bromeó, fingiendo estar asqueada.

Lincoln simplemente se encogió de hombros impotente. ‒ ¿Ahh?

‒ Tomar de las manos a una muchacha de manera tan audaz y repentina, eso requiere bastantes agallas.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos se ampliaron mientras miraba hacia abajo y vio que, de hecho, había agarrado la mano de Carol suavemente en una de las suyas.

Como si tocara una estufa caliente, Lincoln apartó su mano mientras su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

‒ ¡Lo siento! ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que vino sobre mí! Yo... yo... yo sólo...

Antes de que otra palabra aturdida pudiera sonar, Carol le tocó suavemente en la nariz. El gesto le obligó a detenerse y mirar a Carol, aunque incluso sin un gesto de desprecio en su rostro, no le gustaban sus posibilidades de salir de este enfrentamiento sin ser reprendido.

A pesar de que no se le había explicado que no lo hiciera, estaba bastante seguro de que tomarse de las manos con alguien desconocido para él, incluso con alguien tan bueno como Carol, estaba cruzando la línea y estaba seguro de que Carol le diría sin rodeos.

Se le dio un respiro cuando Carol hizo lo contrario de eso.

‒ Lincoln, relájate ‒ dijo. ‒ No estoy enfadada contigo, te lo prometo.

Antes de que él pudiera respirar un suspiro de alivio, Carol lo presionó con una pregunta que lo puso en el acto.

‒ Aunque, tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué me sostuviste así?

Sabiendo que mentir era inútil con Carol, y viendo como la verdad no era nada realmente embarazoso, Lincoln decidió ir con ese ángulo.

‒ Yo... Supongo que se sentía... natural.

‒ ¿Natural?

‒ Ajá. Yo suelo sostener mis manos con las de mis hermanas todo el tiempo y por un minuto, olvidé que eras mi niñera y, bueno... ‒ Sonrió débilmente hacia ella. ‒ Sólo pensaba en ti como si fueras una de mis propias hermanas.

Una vez que sus palabras le alcanzaron, Lincoln casi se enfrentó a su admisión, especialmente cuando vio la expresión de Carol. Desde el corto tiempo de Lincoln con ella, había visto sus emociones sobre todo en el lado positivo del espectro y temía que las cortas ráfagas de la aguja cayeran en la dirección opuesta.

¿Y ahora? Estaba más en el medio que nada, pero Lincoln estaba seguro de que sus palabras hicieron que Carol se sintiera un poco incómoda.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, notó que los labios de Carol se contraían y sus ojos azules y claros... brillaban.

Lincoln sintió que su corazón se hundía y su columna helada. ¿La había hecho llorar?

No tuvo tiempo de saberlo porque Carol se alejó de él.

‒ Debemos seguir adelante ‒ dijo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

Con temor, Lincoln la siguió desde lejos, todo el tiempo sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que fuera lo que había hecho para hacerla reaccionar de esa manera.

* * *

Lincoln estaba feliz de ver que en unos pocos minutos, Carol parecía tan optimista y astilladora como siempre. Una vez que se sentó en el sofá, Carol propuso que si ella iba a charlar, que también podría tener un gran tazón de helado.

Su corazón se elevó cuando la oyó venir y extendió las manos para agarrar el tazón de helado que Carol le estaba dando.

‒ Aquí estamos. Un plato de helado napolitano para ti ‒ dijo cuando la transferencia se completó sin ningún problema. ‒ Y un plato de menta con chispas de chocolate para tu servidora.

Antes de que Carol pudiera encontrar un lugar al lado del sofá, Lincoln ya estaba devorando, sin preocuparse por cuántas gotas de helado volaban detrás de él mientras comía. En cuestión de segundos, la colina de las delicias congeladas era casi un recuerdo y Lincoln suspiró contento mientras colocaba su tazón a su lado.

Se dio cuenta de que mientras comía, Carol estaba cuidando su propio helado a un ritmo mucho más delicado. Mientras la observaba en silencio, Lincoln pensó en cómo iba a iniciar esta conversación de la mejor manera posible. No quería ir y...

 _"Espera"_ , pensó de repente. _"Esto está mal. No le daré a Carol suficiente crédito. ¿Qué tan mal podría resultar todo? No es que esto sea peor que lo que me dijo sobre ella y Lori."_

Decidiendo simplemente confrontarla directamente, Lincoln fue a hacer eso, pero él no lo haría sin dejarla saber sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

‒ Carol, creo que eres una niñera muy buena ‒ dijo.

Carol tomó una deliciosa cucharada de su helado antes de que ella le sonriera.

‒ Hago lo mejor que puedo.

‒ Pero aquí está la cosa; ni siquiera parece que estás intentando, solo pareces saber cómo hacerlo todo por instinto. Así que lo que quiero saber es, Carol, cómo te hiciste tan buena en el cuidado de niños. Si no es instinto, entonces, ¿qué es eso y, además, qué te inspiró para hacerlo en primer lugar?

Sin previo aviso, Carol de repente se inclinó mientras sostenía su cuenco en su regazo y miraba su helado.

Lincoln entró en pánico. Su cara triste era definitivamente algo que no había previsto.

‒ ¿Carol? ‒ dijo Lincoln mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba una mano en su rodilla.

Eso hizo que Carol se sacudiera, lo que al hacerlo, hizo que su helado saliera colando de su regazo hasta que aterrizó en la parte superior de la franela de Lincoln.

Las manos de Carol volaron sobre su boca mientras ella se quedó sin aliento. Se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento.

‒ ¡Oh, Dios mío, Lincoln! Lo siento, espera ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

Lincoln hizo lo que le dijeron, mientras intentaba no retorcerse demasiado mientras el helado derretido se filtraba a través de su ropa y le quemaba la piel con el hielo. Carol regresó con una toalla de papel húmeda y mojada en la mano, se puso de rodillas delante de él, apartó el tazón y le quitó ligeramente la mancha tan cuidadosamente como pudo.

‒ Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida... ‒ ella murmuraba.

Cuando terminó, no quedaba ni un rastro de helado en su camisa, sino en su lugar una mancha húmeda que era más grande que lo que el helado había dejado atrás. Gimiendo, Carol tiró el papel de la toalla de papel sobre su hombro mientras se sentaba junto a Lincoln.

‒ Lo siento, es lo mejor que puedo hacer con una toalla de papel húmeda.

Sabiendo que Carol no había hecho realmente ningún daño, Lincoln trató de asegurarle que no había ningún daño.

‒ Está bien ‒ dijo.

Pero Carol no estaba entendiendo nada de eso.

‒ No, no está bien. Tengo tus prendas en ruinas porque estaba siendo una idiota descuidada, no deberías tener que soportar eso.

Carol se dio unas palmaditas en la mano para que ella se relajara. Lo hizo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Lincoln le dijo:

‒ Carol, en serio, está bien, realmente me gusta tenerte aquí, si eso significa que mis pijamas tengan una mancha o dos, entonces eres más que digna de eso.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Carol finalmente habló mientras ella sonreía.

‒ Realmente eres un niño dulce, ¿lo sabes?

Lincoln retrocedió. ‒ No estoy seguro acerca de eso.

Carol frunció el ceño con desaprobación. ‒ ¿A qué te refieres?

Lincoln inmediatamente recordó lo que sus palabras habían hecho para activar a Carol en los últimos minutos y una vez más, sintió un poco de vergüenza por lo que había hecho inconscientemente.

‒ He dicho algo que te hizo disgustar; justo ahora, cuando te pregunté qué te hizo entrar en el cuidado de los niños, y en el pasillo, cuando dije que pensaba en ti como una hermana mayor.

Inmediatamente, Carol contestó con una respuesta que no sólo le aseguró a Lincoln que Carol no estaba dividida, sino que le alegraba de que ella le diera lo que él quería.

‒ Te diré por qué reaccioné de esa manera. No es algo de lo que he hablado con nadie más que con mi familia, pero si sé algo sobre ti, Lincoln, es que eres un buen oyente y, a veces, eso es todo lo que necesitas para hacer que el dolor desaparezca.

Esperó a que se acomodara más apropiadamente en su asiento antes de que suspirara y hablara melancólicamente.

‒ Lincoln, ¿alguna vez te han prometido que un día, algo maravilloso te sucederá, algo que cambiará tu vida para siempre?

Lincoln considerado la cuestión en su cabeza y no podía recordar nada de lo que se ajustaba perfectamente. Se le habían prometido viajes al parque de atracciones por sus padres o un nuevo cómic de vez en cuando si se comportaba excepcionalmente bien...

Pero el peso de las palabras de Carol hizo que lo que ella estaba hablando suena más importante que algunas emociones y vuelcos en una montaña rusa que induce vómitos o un nuevo material de lectura.

‒ No que yo pueda recordar ‒ respondió honestamente.

Los ojos de Carol se movieron en su regazo y su triste ceño volvió a su rostro de nuevo.

‒ Bueno, cuando yo tenía ocho años, esa es exactamente la clase de promesa que mi madre me dio. Verás, cuando llegué a casa de la escuela un día, mi mamá me estaba esperando en la puerta principal. Para decirme algo y, por la mirada en su rostro, podía decir que estaba muy emocionada.

›› Así que, ingreso a la casa y una vez que estoy allí, mi madre de repente se arrodilla en el suelo y me abraza. Por supuesto, le devuelvo el abrazo y luego antes de que pudiera decir algo, me susurró algo en el oído.

‒ ¿Qué dijo ella? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

Carol le hizo señas con unos cuantos dobleces de su dedo puntero. Cuando estuvo casi hombro con hombro con ella, se inclinó hasta que sus labios estaban a centímetros de la oreja de Lincoln. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando su boca accidentalmente rozó su lóbulo de la oreja mientras susurraba:

‒ Adivina qué, Carol. Vas a ser una hermana mayor.

Se echó hacia atrás y Lincoln se sintió aliviado al ver que ya no fruncía el ceño. De hecho, parecía feliz y nostálgica, y no podía culparla.

No recordaba cómo era cuando Lucy estaba en camino, pero recordó que no podía quedarse quieto cuando supo que su madre daba a luz dos hermanas a la vez: Lana y Lola.

‒ Fue un gran alivio desde que, en primer lugar, pensé que mis padres recibieron mi boleta de calificaciones por correo y vieron mis horribles calificaciones en Historia y Ciencias, y necesitaban tener una conversación seria conmigo ‒ bromeó Carol.

Lincoln soltó una carcajada y Carol esperó a que él se detuviera antes de que volviera a hablar.

‒ En segundo lugar, fue un alivio porque antes de que ella me dijera, ella siempre estaba vomitando en la mañana y no sabía por qué. Pensé que podría estar realmente enferma o algo. Pero después de que me dijo que estaba embarazada, todo tenía sentido ahora.

›› Pero aún más que alivio, había alegría en mí al fin y al cabo. Yo sólo tenía tres amigos reales creciendo conmigo y todos ellos tenían hermanos pequeños muy lindos para cuidar. Yo estaba celosa de ellos porque yo quería uno, también.

Su rostro volvió a ser sombrío y Lincoln supo que estaba en algo más pesado.

‒ Lincoln, tenía una pregunta para ti antes y ahora, tengo esta otra pregunta.

Él asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba escuchando.

‒ ¿Sabes lo que significa que te quiten una promesa tan grande y que no hayas hecho nada malo?

A diferencia de la primera pregunta, a Lincoln no le resultaba difícil conjurar ejemplos. Todas aquellas veces que no podía pasar el rato con Clyde debido a los ataques esporádicos de enfermedad de él o de sus hermanas no eran recuerdos que le gustaba recordar.

‒ Desafortunadamente, puedo relacionarme con eso ‒ gruñó el chico.

‒ Yo también ‒ replicó Carol más amargamente. ‒ Alrededor de dos meses después, mis padres regresaron del hospital. Veras, mi madre estaba sangrando desde sus...

Se detuvo un poco y se retorció mientras consideraba sus próximas palabras con cuidado. Lincoln sentía que tenía una idea de dónde Carol iba con esto y aunque podría haberle dicho que él ya estaba familiarizado con los fundamentos de la anatomía femenina humana, gracias a las clases de salud y viviendo alrededor de tantas chicas por toda su vida, él estaba interesado en ver sus intentos de control de daños.

‒ Bueno, desde sus partes íntimas ‒ se explicó torpemente. ‒ Ella había estado sangrando así por cinco días y estábamos preocupados de que algo pudiera estar mal.

Levantó la mano para apoyarla contra su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente la ventana de la sala.

‒ Teníamos razón.

Lincoln se acercó un poco más a ella.

‒ ¿Qué le pasó a ella?

Él hizo una mueca cuando Carol se burló de su reflejo en la ventana y furiosamente voló un golpe de su cabello que se le había metido en la cara.

‒ Según mi padre, nada de lo que debería haber sucedido. Se sometieron a un examen de ultrasonido y descubrieron que el bebé... había muerto.

El rostro de Lincoln se palideció y tomó cada onza de fuerza en su cuerpo para no llorar.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo sería eso. Tenía pesadillas por estar separado de su familia, pero al menos esos sueños no ocurrieron realmente y aún así, al menos él podía tener consuelo en el hecho de que estaban vivos.

No quería pensar en vivir en un mundo sin ninguna de sus hermanas. Sería demasiado doloroso escudriñar en ses contexto y era notable cómo Carol podía aparentemente pasar su vida tan suavemente como lo había hecho sabiendo que su propio hermano había desaparecido del mundo antes de que pudieran nacer.

No es de extrañar que Carol no quería hablar de su consulta. No sabía lo que tenía que ver con Carol y el cuidado de los niños todavía, pero era de extrañar que Carol no estuviera extática acerca de la apertura de su hermano no nacido.

Lincoln no tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse por ser insensible antes de que Carol volviera a hablar, con la ira visible en su rostro.

‒ Ella se ocupó de ver lo que comía, no fumaba, no bebía, no hacía nada de lo que se suponía era malo para mi hermanito y aún así...

Ella respiró profundamente y se agarró a sí misma antes de que su rabia pudiera salirse de control. No sosteniendo la pausa contra ella un poco, Lincoln sólo esperó pacientemente a que Carol conservara la compostura.

‒ Así que, como probablemente podrías adivinar, estaba devastada ‒ dijo. ‒ Recuerdo no haber podido hacer nada más que sentarme en mi cama y llorar todo el día. Me distancié de mis amigos por un tiempo porque verlos con sus hermanos y hermanas me recordaría lo que perdí.

›› Sin embargo, finalmente ya no me hundía en mi habitación como una reclusa y volví a la oscilación de las cosas con mi vida social. Pero aún así, todavía tenía una curiosidad persistente en la que no podía dejar de sentir tristeza... ¿Cómo serían las cosas si tuviera la oportunidad de ser una hermana mayor?

Lincoln dio un débil "¿Sí?".

‒ Bueno, comprensiblemente, mi madre estaba demasiado asustada para tratar de tener hijos después de su aborto involuntario, así que no tendría la oportunidad de averiguar con un pequeño hermano mío, pero mi padre me hizo posible que tuviera un sabor de esa responsabilidad cuando, años después, nos dijo que nos mudaríamos a Michigan.

›› Cuando yo estaba en la escuela, vi un folleto de servicio de cuidado de niños en el boletín de ofertas de trabajo de la escuela. Tan pronto como lo hice, todo me hizo clic; yo iba a ser una niñera y luego, finalmente tendría la oportunidad de ver a los niños como una hermana mayor lo haría. No sería lo mismo que cuidar de un hermanito o hermanita propia, pero al menos sería algo, ¿no?

Lincoln notó lo cansada y ronca que su voz sonó al final de su oración y, sin duda, la vio secarse rápidamente los ojos con la manga de su camisa.

‒ No me gusta presumir ni llamarme perfecta o lo que sea, pero supongo que soy grande en el cuidado de los niños porque he tenido años para pensar en lo que sería ser una hermana mayor. Me imaginaba tomar un paseo con mi hermanito por un helado, viendo una película juntos, atarle sus zapatos, limpiando su nariz, leerle historias a la hora de acostarse, y todo lo demás que... una hermana mayor... debe... hacer...

‒ Lo siento, Carol.

Él simplemente no podía soportarlo más. Carol le había dicho lo suficiente y no era su lugar para aceptar lo que no merecía oír, sobre todo cuando claramente estaba haciendo que su corazón se agoltase en agonía.

La cara de Carol se contorsionó confundida.

‒ ¿De qué te estás disculpando, Lincoln? Querías saberlo, así que te lo dije.

Lincoln suspiró.

‒ Aún así, no debí hacerte recordar lo que tú y tu familia pasaron, estaba mal y lo siento mucho.

La conciencia de Lincoln no se sentía mucho mejor cuando oyó a Carol soltar una risa que sabía que era un poco forzada.

‒ Lincoln, no me hiciste hacer nada, te lo dije porque quería. Además, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes? A veces, todo lo que necesitas es un buen oyente y realmente necesitaba uno.

Lincoln se animó y se atrevió a darle una pequeña sonrisa.

‒ ¿De verdad?

‒ Ajá. Siento que tengo un peso enorme menos de mi pecho y es todo gracias a ti.

Lincoln se dejó caer en su asiento, complacido de que Carol no desaprobara y se alegró de que su pequeña charla fuera terapéutica para ella.

Pero de todos modos, eso dejó una piedra sin mover y, a pesar de todo, Lincoln quiso darle la vuelta.

‒ Pero aún así, eso no explica por qué parecías molesta en el pasillo antes.

Carol negó con la cabeza.

‒ No estaba molesta, Lincoln, estaba... sorprendida de que dijeras eso. Pero más que eso, estaba muy contenta al oírte decir que yo era como una hermana para ti...

Lincoln se sorprendió cuando salió de la nada, Carol comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas goteaban por su rostro. Sin embargo, estaba sonriendo, haciendo que Lincoln sintiera como si no necesitara una comodidad inmediata, ya que parecía llorar lágrimas de alegría.

Sus expectativas de un episodio pacífico de llantos se desvanecieron cuando ella habló:

‒ Eso... Eso hizo sentirme como si estuviera en la cima del mundo.

Con eso, más lágrimas salían de los ojos y Carol no quería conservar la modestia mientras lloraba. Era suficiente para que algunas lágrimas salieran de los ojos de Lincoln y antes de que Carol se diera cuenta, Lincoln se había acercado a ella mientras se arrodillaba en el sofá para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.

‒ ¿Carol?

Ella olisqueó y apartó sus lágrimas de sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Aunque no lo miró, Lincoln se encontró con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Le quitó el cabello de la oreja y se acercó hasta que estuvo casi tocando la piel de su oreja con la boca.

‒ Puedo ser tu hermanito cuando tú quieras ‒ susurró.

La sincera propuesta hizo a Carol batir su cabeza para hacerle frente.

‒ ¿Tú... lo dices en serio? ‒ Carol miró con ojos deslumbrados.

En lugar de hablar de inmediato, Lincoln simplemente se movió hacia abajo y la abrazó alrededor de su abdomen mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su regazo y el lado de su cara presionó contra su estómago.

‒ Lo digo en serio, Carol ‒ dijo solemnemente.

Carol estaba aturdida, pero de todos modos, emocionada por lo que Lincoln le había dicho. Hace años, se le prometió algo maravilloso de la misma manera que Lincoln acababa de entregarle. El significado de todo esto implicaba el mundo para ella y sin nada más que añadir, Carol le acarició suavemente la cara con su pulgar, contentándose con pasar los últimos minutos de su tiempo en la casa Loud con Lincoln, su recién descubierto "hermanito".

* * *

 _"Por fin en casa"_ , pensó Lori como el camino de entrada de la casa estaba sobre ella.

Sólo había transcurrido una hora en llegar hasta aquí, pero para ella era casi como una eternidad. Como era de esperar, sus padres y hermanas comenzaron frenéticamente a llegar a ella en su teléfono con textos y llamadas perdidas cuando se hizo evidente que su supuesto descanso en el baño no era más que un truco.

Cada texto y llamada preocupados, que entraban por su dispositivo, era un tirón en las cuerdas del corazón para Lori, pero al final, ella sabía que no podía ceder. Ella tenía un mensaje que entregar y ella no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en eso, aunque eso significara que ella estaría en problemas por esto más tarde.

El último texto de su madre, que le decía que devolviera inmediatamente a Vanzilla o se enfrentara a terribles consecuencias, casi selló el trato cuando se trataba de su destino; volvería y nunca tendría la oportunidad de enfrentar a Carol de la manera que quería, sin que nadie más se interponía en su camino y si no lo hacía, esas vagas consecuencias la morderían en el trasero.

De cualquier manera, ella obtendría el extremo corto del palo, pero eso no significaba que ella iba a renunciar a su orgullo y lugar en el mundo por algunas amenazas veladas.

Una vez que se estacionó en su lugar designado, sus ojos descendieron hasta la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, que descansaba el portavasos. Lo primero que notó fue cuán tarde era.

Las diez de la noche con ocho minutos. Lo más probable era que, o bien sus padres se hubieran levantado y se dirigieran directamente a su casa, o bien se quedaran varados a kilómetros de distancia de su casa hasta que regresara a ellos.

Lori endureció su corazón ante las hinchazones y las sensaciones de culpa que le había causado su imprudencia; después de todo, si no estaban tan interesados en no tener ni idea de su situación, ella no tendría que ir tan lejos para establecer un punto.

Lori salió de la furgoneta y cerró de un golpe la puerta del conductor detrás de ella, marchando hacia la puerta principal sin ni siquiera molestarse en usar la acera. Subió los escalones de su casa. Una vez que estaba frente a la puerta, cogió las llaves de la casa de su bolsillo, y abrió la puerta.

Sin pensar en ser discreta, Lori agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió la puerta abruptamente.

La vista ante ella hizo que su sangre hierva: Estaba esa... esa sanguijuela sentada en el sofá mientras su hermano dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras ella le peinaba los dedos por su pelo.

La fuerte intrusión fue bastante brusca para que Carol se retrajera y volviera a la vista de una lívida e hirviente Lori en la puerta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Lori la gritó con todo y puño amenazante:

‒ ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo VII**


	9. Un evento desafortunado

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Weavillian

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Lo que se sentía como una cabalgata de voltios que se sacudió a través del cuerpo dormido de Lincoln cuando una voz familiar mascullada pero muy fuerte se disparó a través de su cráneo, lo sacó de su sueño en un instante. Se estiró hacia atrás un poco y se sintió acurrucado en una suave almohada de cuerpo. Su mente adormilada contendió con su enfoque borroso para conseguir un asimiento en sus cojinetes y recordar lo que lo había llevado a esta situación. Él estiró el cuello hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo, todo le alcanzó.

Tuvo una conversación muy franca con Carol y en el camino, se había quedado dormido en su regazo. Eso fue lo que logró descifrar por su cuenta.

Lo que no podía descifrar, sin embargo, era por qué Carol miraba hacia la puerta principal con una expresión de miedo, casi temerosa en su rostro. Antes de que pudiera seguir hacia donde miraban sus ojos...

‒ ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANO! ¡AHORA!

Ahora que estaba completamente despierto, ese grito bestial era claro como el cristal y sin siquiera tener que darse la vuelta, tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando. El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo y se tambaleó sobre sus nervios en una ola ardiente de ansiedad que encendió sus mejores sentidos que le decían que tomara un refugio inmediato.

Esto... esto no iba a terminar bien.

Carol se las arregló para encontrar su voz mientras le pregunta preocupada:

‒ Lori, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su apelación a su curiosidad no fue un buen presagio para obtener respuestas de la chica en cuestión, quien cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás de ella antes de dar unos pasos hacia el objeto de su ira fulminante.

‒ SI NO TE ALEJAS DE ÉL EN ESTE INSTANTE, TE JURO QUE...

‒ ¿Lori?

Lori atrapó su aliento enojado y jadeante en medio de su garganta y lo tragó mientras hacía una pausa. Algo sobre el sonido tranquilo de la voz de su hermano pequeño apagó el fuego forestal que florecía dentro de ella a una llama de la estufa.

Ella abrió los puños y plantó los pies firmemente en la alfombra, esperando a que Lincoln continuara.

‒ Lori, ¿qué está pasando?

Ella siente el miedo en su voz y casi tiembla bajo el fervor perturbado de la pregunta de Lincoln, que se lee más como una petición de clemencia que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero todo lo que necesita es una rápida mirada a Carol antes de que la intensidad del temperamento de Lori vuelva a la vida y dicte su siguiente curso de acción; sacar a Lincoln de su objetivo.

Odiaría que hubiera víctimas inocentes, después de todo.

Ella inhala ásperamente a través de su nariz antes de lanzar el aire en un soplo corto a través del pliegue de sus labios fruncidos. Lo hace un par de veces más antes de que ella golpee en el lugar con sus órdenes correctas y concisas:

‒ Lincoln, ven aquí.

Sus ojos se contrajeron cuando ella tomó el aire de renuencia de la postura de Lincoln. En vez de desmoronarse inmediatamente bajo su autoridad, se acerca aún más a Carol, una reacción que destroza el rostro recogido de Lori, revelando la mirada que ella tuvo apenas unos segundos antes. Con el rabillo del ojo, ve a Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa observando desde lejos en la parte superior de la escalera, aparte de eso, no le importó.

Lincoln abre la boca para hablar, pero se derrumba bajo la hinchazón del temor que desmorona su fortaleza interior en la masa. Rápidamente sujeta su hilera superior de dientes en su labio inferior y se estremece como una hoja en el viento cuando se da cuenta de que Lori sólo se enloquecerá cuanto más tarde demora. El aire tenso se espesa como lo que parece una eternidad.

El crujir de dientes de Lori y su furioso aliento hiperventilante chocan contra el silencio.

Una vez más, señala a su lado y ladra, con los dientes todavía triturando:

‒ Ven aquí.

El gruñido amenazante tira de los instintos maternales de Carol y antes de que Lincoln pueda escabullirse de su regazo y hacer a regañadientes lo que su hermana le dice, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él suavemente y coincide con el ceño de Lori con uno de los suyos.

La inquietud, estremeciéndose en los huesos de Lincoln, se funde y con una silenciosa disculpa a Lori, que él transmite a través de su mirada, se desliza hacia atrás, se tumba en el abrazo de Carol y reza a las estrellas del cielo para que la paz acontezca a esta situación.

Lori cierra de golpe una mano contra el lado de las sienes antes de excavar con dureza sus dedos por su pelo.

‒ Tienes que estar... ‒ comienza con incredulidad, pero detiene sus movimientos cuando la "culpable y menta maestra" detrás de todos estos eventos atrae su atención hacia el sofá y la evidencia incriminatoriamente de sus sospechas.

Ella señala a Carol y dice:

‒ Tú.

La acusación en su tono reemplaza a la del dedo que apunta a la niñera.

‒ ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Qué le has hecho a Lincoln?

El hecho de que Carol se sienta cómoda en su propia piel y quiera mantenerse firme, convicta y orgullosa en su atraco de su familia, envía escalofríos malhumorados a través del núcleo de Lori.

‒ En serio, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Lori.

Lori ladra una risa aguda, sintiendo un grano de diversión sobre cómo Carol realmente creía que había tirado las cuerdas lo suficiente como para sentirse como si no estuviera apoyada en un rincón.

Con una delicadeza casi perversa en su disposición, Lori se encontró lista para abordar el desafío.

‒ ¡Oh, jo, jo, eso sí que es buena! ‒ Ella rió con condescendencia. ‒ ¡¿No sabes de lo que hablo?! ¡¿Se supone que debo creer eso por un segundo?! ¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿Especialmente después del truco que hiciste?!

La irritación fermentada que brota en el intestino de Carol disminuye a una ráfaga de confusión que la golpea para un bucle.

‒ ¿Cuál truco? ‒ preguntó Carol con una ceja arqueada.

Lori golpea con el pie y Lincoln se estremece cuando los muebles y los accesorios de pared se sacuden y se agitan del temblor tectónico. Lo que hace estremecerse más que eso es la forma en la cara de Lori, que se ensaya bajo un velo de piel enrojecida, con venas a punto de estallar, sudores y crispaciones.

El gruñido de los dientes no hace que el cuadro sea menos espantoso.

‒ ¡No te burles de mí, Carol, sé exactamente lo que estás tramando!

Habiendo tenido suficiente con las acusaciones crípticas, Carol emula la explosión impetuosa de Lori con un grito de la suya.

‒ ¡¿Cuál truco, Lori?!

El aumento de volumen no hace nada para disuadir a Lori de su papel autoproclamado de juez, jurado y... verdugo.

‒ ¿Quieres seguir con esto? ¡Bien, te voy a "recordar" ya que pareces haberlo olvidado convenientemente! ¡El truco a que me refería era el donde pensabas que sería un verdadero placer enviar a mi madre fotos de ti siendo toda cursi con mis hermanos!

La boca de Carol cayó pasmada mientras trataba de comprender la pura locura de la afirmación de Lori. La tapa que había mantenido firmemente en su temperamento se abre, disparándose a través del aire.

Cualquiera que sea el "esquema" que Lori pensaba, y que supuestamente estaba haciendo, era lo bastante estúpido como sonaba, pero para empeorar las cosas, mientras Lori había llegado obviamente aquí con un coche, había pasado unos minutos desde su abrupta llegada temprana y ni sus padres u otras hermanas se había presentado. Seguramente, al menos uno de ellos habría difundido esta tontería antes de que se convirtiera en la verdadera guerra que Lori insistía en comprometerse con ella.

Eso sólo podía significar que Lori los había abandonado, sólo para poder reprenderla con alguna conspiración mal conseguida que era sólo un producto de su cabeza llena de paranoia.

Y eso no estaba bien.

‒ ¿Y eso es lo que un truco te parece? ‒ gritó Carol. ‒ ¿Algunas fotos? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

‒ ¡Si por "loca", significa que soy más inteligente para tu pequeño esquema, entonces sí! ‒ replicó Lori. ‒ ¡Sí, me he vuelto loca!

‒ ¡¿Trucos?! ¡¿Esquemas?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Lori?! ¡No estás teniendo ningún sentido! ¡Tú abandonaste a tu propia familia sólo para que pudieras llegar al fondo de algo que ni siquiera existe! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

‒ ¿Qué te parece el hecho de que estés tratando de quitarme a mi propia familia?

El siguiente lote de palabras inflamadas de Carol se filtra por su garganta como la miel, lenta y pesadamente. Ella acepta la acusación de Lori y está asustada por lo ridículo que es.

‒ ¿Qué? Lori, eso es... ‒ Carol sacude la cabeza furiosamente. ‒ Eso es... descabellado, no estoy aquí para quitarte a nadie ni nada.

Lori cruza los brazos y se ríe.

‒ ¿En serio, señorita Roba Amigos y Reina del Baile de Bienvenida? ¿No me has quitado nada?

De repente, Carol encuentra claridad detrás de las declaraciones de Lori, pero también encuentra la respuesta correcta para su defensa. Casi se arrepiente de cómo sonará la naturaleza de las palabras, pero sabe que no quiere nada que ver con la escalada del peligro si no hace nada para sofocar las teorías de Lori.

‒ Nunca ‒ Carol dijo desafiante. ‒ Tus amigos me querían a su alrededor porque les agradé y gané como Reina del Baile de Bienvenida porque conseguí más votos.

Cuando Lori parece encogerse de nuevo en contemplación y humildad, Carol tranquilamente puntúa su reivindicación con:

‒ Ves, no te he quitado nada.

‒ Lori, por favor, no hagas esto ‒ intervino Lincoln. ‒ Piensa en lo que estás planeando antes de terminar haciendo algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir.

A diferencia de antes, la voz suplicante de Lincoln sólo sirvió para forzar la hinchazón de su indignación a través de sus venas. Ya era bastante malo que Carol tuviera la audacia de negarle su parte en su sórdido esquema, pero el hecho de que Lincoln estaba tan obedientemente envuelto alrededor de su dedo y hablando en su nombre... hizo que la visión del túnel de Lori se desplazara hacia su objetivo primordial al llevar a Carol a la tarea.

‒ Oh, confía en mí, Lincoln, he tenido tiempo de sobra para llegar a un acuerdo con lo que sé que tengo que hacer ‒ insistió Lori.

Se vuelve hacia Carol ahora, mirándola.

‒ Ella no piensa que estoy sobre ella, pero... ‒ ella crujió una risa inquietante. ‒... Yo sí. Tienes que saber cómo las sanguijuelas de baja vida como Carol trabajan y la única manera de lidiar con ellos es literalmente aplastarlas.

›› Nunca habría llegado a ninguna parte de la escuela si no fuera por mí. Le mostré las cuerdas en su primer día, le sugerí que se uniera a algunos clubes para hacer amigos, y yo soy la que no le llamó por el hecho de que ella continuó siguiéndome como un perrito perdido a gorronear mi círculo íntimo.

›› Ella no tendría "sus" amigos, "su" popularidad, o "su" corona y banda de la Bienvenida si yo no existiera y ella lo sabe. Además, aquí está la verdadera sorpresa: sólo ha hecho todo esto por mezquindad.

Habiendo oído hablar de la historia de fondo entre Carol y Lori para sí mismo, al menos desde una perspectiva sesgada, el tema de la mezquindad nunca pasó una vez por la mente de Lincoln en absoluto. No pensaba que Carol hubiera embellecido nada en su relato y aunque era obvio que Carol estaba lejos de ser la "ladrona de la familia", como Lori la había apodado, Lincoln sólo tenía que saber de dónde sacaba esa idea de mezquindad.

‒ ¿Mezquindad? ‒ preguntó. ‒ ¿De qué estás hablando?

‒ Yo no sería literalmente su mejor amiga en el primer día que nos encontremos, así que ¿qué hace? Ella tiene que ir y robarme todo lo que tengo. Confía en mí, Lincoln, ella sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. Esa mirada presumida que me dio en la Bienvenida es toda la prueba de que necesito saber que ella no es más que una sanguijuela egocéntrica y vengativa que sólo quiere privarme de todo lo que soy.

Carol intentó responder, conteniendo el impulso de lanzar un latigazo por instinto. En cambio, buscó una solución pacífica a su pelea. Nunca había llegado a un intercambio de palabras acaloradas entre ellas antes y no estaba pensando en dejar que eso suceda ahora, sobre todo que ella sentía que todo esto era en parte su culpa de todos modos.

Sus acciones en la Bienvenida volvían a atormentarla y, aunque nunca intentó actuar con auténtica malicia, su burla no había hecho más que aumentar las sospechas de Lori sobre ella, sospechas que se basaban en observaciones genuinas.

La había seguido como un cachorrito perdido y, aunque lo supiera o no, en cierto modo se había mofado de ella. Incluso si no lo hacía por odio por la falta de aceptación inmediata de Lori, todavía frotaba a Lori en el camino equivocado y Carol comprendió que aunque sus acciones estaban fuera de lugar, ella estaba obligada a desahogar sus emociones contra ella por lo que ella era verdaderamente culpable.

Quería disculparse y dirigir el asunto hacia un fin mejor, pero Lori, que estaba marchando hacia ella con largas patadas de tierra, hizo ceder sus actos.

‒ ¡Y aquí es donde dibujo la línea! ‒ Lori gritó mientras se movía. ‒ Si piensas que voy a permitir que hagas lo mismo con mi familia, ¡aquí tienes otra cosa que viene!

Carol se preparó para evadir la inminente lluvia de golpes de Lori, pero justo cuando su cuerpo se tensó, sintió una presión en su elevación del regazo. Con un sobresalto asustado, Carol vio como Lincoln estaba interceptando el camino de Lori, parándose entre ella y Lori, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos. Desde la estrecha distancia entre ella y Lori, su sombra se proyectaba por aquí, una premonición inminente de la tormenta que estaba lista para arrasar sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento, para que Lincoln no pudiera dispersar la hostilidad.

‒ Hazte a un lado si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, Lincoln ‒ ordenó Lori, sin ánimo para la participación de Lincoln.

‒ ¡No! ¡No voy a moverme! ¡Carol no hizo nada malo! ¡Sólo estás revuelta de la cabeza!

Lori alzó un puño tembloroso a plena vista en una amenaza silenciosa de que Lincoln no estaba seguro de que actuaría sobre él.

Pero la incertidumbre no iba a detenerlo.

‒ ¡Muévete, Lincoln!

‒ ¡No!

‒ Te dije que...

‒ ¡No, ya te dije que no me voy a mover, si quieres llegar a ella, vas a tener que pasar sobre mí!

El gesto noble era algo que Carol sabía que sólo traería problemas a Lincoln y nada menos que de su propia hermana.

‒ Lincoln, está bien, puedo defenderme, no tienes que hacer nada ‒ dijo Carol.

Lincoln miró por encima de su hombro y lanzó a Carol una sonrisa, rebosante de confianza y ternura.

‒ Está bien, Carol, soy tu hermanito, ¿recuerdas? Esto es lo que hace la familia, se ayudan el uno al otro.

Lori se quedó aturdida en la escena delante de ella y comenzó a convulsionar violentamente.

Ella lo había hecho. Ella había desparramado su camino en el corazón de Lincoln y lo encantaba hasta el punto en que él realmente se refirió a ella como... como... familia.

El último zarpazo de su refrenamiento finalmente se rompió y en una ciega prisa para la retribución inmediata, Lori sólo tenía a Carol en su mira y no le importaba su paso mientras se dirigía hacia ella, sin pensar en nada...

O en cualquier persona que ella ciegamente dejó a un lado, incluso Lincoln, quien fue noqueado con un duro empujón. El muchacho se deshizo de sus brazos, tratando de agarrarse de cualquier cosa para detener su descenso. Su aullido repentino finalmente obligó a Lori a detenerse y girar su cabeza hacia la fuente, justo a tiempo para ver cómo la parte inferior izquierda del cuerpo de Lincoln aterrizaba en una de las esquinas de la mesa de café.

Carol fue la primera en reaccionar cuando Lincoln gritó en agonía una vez que su cuerpo finalmente aterrizó en el piso y se encogió en una pelota mientras solloza tranquilamente y se agarraba sus costillas lesionadas:

‒ ¡Lincoln! ‒ gritó y apartó a una catatónica Lori. Carol sólo miraba con horror. Ya estaba al lado de él inmediatamente, arrodillada en el suelo, acurrucada sobre él con protección.

Las escaleras crujieron y gruñeron mientras cuatro pares de pasos resonaban. Se compusieron en la alfombra a medida que se hicieron más y más fuertes hasta que finalmente Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa entraron en la visión de Lori y formaban un círculo alrededor de Carol y Lincoln. Lori escuchó sus voces de pánico sonando en sus oídos, pero la cacofonía sólo resonaba y zumbaba en su cabeza como un desorden desarmonioso.

Lori parpadea. Dos veces. Tres veces. De nuevo. Y una vez más. Cada vez, esperaba que una vez que sus ojos rápidamente se abran y se cierren, esa horrible imagen se disipara en el aire y ella estuviera despierta en su cama, a salvo de esta terrible pesadilla.

Porque esto no puede estar sucediendo. Simplemente no puede. Ella era la que debía proteger a su familia de Carol. No se suponía que fuera al revés.

Y Lincoln ciertamente no debía estar tendido en su lado mientras sollozaba a cántaros y manchaba la alfombra de algo que ella le hizo a él.

Las mejillas de repente se le sintieron húmedas y cuando Lori parpadea una vez más, algunas de sus lágrimas se arrastran de nuevo en los ojos y le quemaban, provocando el apartarlas con unos cuantos codazos de su antebrazo. Ella pudo sentir un fino brillo de maquillaje de brocha manchado en su piel. Cuando vuelve a mirar la escena, Lana y Lola la miran repulsivamente y protegen a Lincoln de los ojos de Lori.

Lori despreció la exclusividad lanzada sobre ella; seguramente, al menos tenía el derecho de ver cómo estaba Lincoln. El hecho de que su llanto se redujera a bufidos, al menos era lo suficientemente seguro.

Antes de que pudiera moverse tanto como la mitad de una pulgada, Carol parecía localizarla desde el rabillo del ojo. A pesar de la situación, su voz sale y se mide, aunque la ira se nota fácilmente:

‒ No te voy a decir que salgas de tu casa, pero creo que tú y yo sabemos que Lincoln no te necesita ahora mismo.

Lori no cree que sea posible, pero antes de que ella lo supiera, su temperamento endurecido lenta pero seguramente comenzó a encenderse una vez más, pero esta vez, es de una fuente diferente.

En lugar de que viniera de su ira hacia Carol, era por la vergüenza de sí misma y el dolor del aislamiento que ella trajo sobre sí misma.

‒ ¡No digas lo que mi hermano necesita! ¡Sé más sobre Lincoln que nunca lo sabrás!

Cuando Carol batió su cabeza y reflejó la misma ira que ella exhibió de su regreso, ese fuego fue pisoteado meticulosamente:

‒ ¡¿Oh, en serio?! ‒ exclamó Carol. ‒ ¡Entonces, ¿se supone que debo creer que empujar a tu hermanito está bien, todo debido a un estúpido cabreo?! ¡Llámame una sanguijuela todo lo que quieras, pero al menos no soy un monstruo como tú!

‒ Yo…

Lori buscó otra réplica fingida para mantener una sensación de normalidad entre ellos, pero se da cuenta de un agujero evidente en su intento; la normalidad nunca implicó que sus seres queridos fueran heridos.

En vez de eso, se conformó con la verdad honesta de Dios y la segunda lo hizo, aún más lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro y un doloroso bulto se formó en su garganta.

‒ Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta ‒ suplicó ella.

‒ Bueno adivina qué, Lori. ¡Ya no te quiero!

Ella desvió los ojos al suelo y miró mientras las lágrimas goteaban de sus ojos hinchados. No pudo amplificar el dolor de la reacción de su hermano al verlo por sí misma.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si ella no pudiera verlo formar esas palabras dolorosas de su propia boca, ella podría entizar esto hasta una crisis psicótica en su final que conjuró sus más profundos y más evocadores temores.

Lincoln no estaba de humor para darle ese indulto indigno.

‒ ¡Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez un día, tú y Carol pudieran ser amigas y tal vez, todos podríamos divertirnos juntos! ¡Pero ahora, veo que eso no es posible! Si no quieres llevarte bien con Carol, está bien, pero me gusta salir con ella, ¡y no necesito que estés arruinando todo solo porque estás celosa!

Apoyada en una esquina, todo lo que Lori pudo hacer es intentar negar.

‒ Yo... no lo... yo no... Yo... no lo estoy...

‒ ¡Sí, lo estás, Lori, estás celosa porque Carol es la mejor niñera que nunca serás! ¡Tú has llegado hasta aquí como una maníaca y dejaste a nuestros padres y hermanas varados para que puedas gritarle a alguien por hacer su trabajo! ¡¿Se supone que tengo que estar de tu lado?!

Ella no pudo responder. No responderá. Su mandíbula no puede relajarse para ayudarla. Además, ella estaba demasiada centrada por la creciente comprensión de las raíces en su cerebro y se negaba a dejar evitarla.

Dos años de prejuicios, dos años de suposiciones... destrozadas. Lincoln estaba equivocado acerca de una cosa, al menos parcialmente. Sí, envidiaba a Carol en cierta medida, pero no hasta el punto en que había fabricado una persona entera y la había acogido sobre ella sólo para sentir que tenía una superioridad moral sobre ella.

No, sus miedos eran reales. Sus sospechas eran reales. Sus opiniones negativas eran reales. Y ahora, al considerar su papel en esta colisión de emociones en espiral y decisiones lamentables, comprendió cuál era su papel.

Ella era el monstruo y Carol era la heroína. Compartir la misma sangre que Lincoln no le impediría darse cuenta de eso.

‒ Y entonces... y entonces...

Lori finalmente alzó la vista cuando escuchó a Lincoln luchando por terminar su frase. El dolor en su voz, dolor que ella encuentra similar a la suya, atrae su atención hacia él.

Cuando vuelve a ver nuevas lágrimas, cascadas como ríos hasta su garganta, deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho, especialmente cuando parece que al ver su rostro, Lincoln se revuelve en repulsión.

‒ ¡Y entonces me empujaste! ¡Se supone que eres mi hermana y me haces daño!

Lori intenta dar un paso adelante, incluso haciéndolo en contra de los deseos de sus hermanas visiblemente desaprobadoras, pero el grito de odio de Lincoln le impide moverse.

‒ ¡Déjame solo!

Hasta este punto, sus piernas ya estaban roídas de un hormigueo entumecedor y, de repente, la respiración se vuelve más laboriosa.

‒ Lincoln... por favor, no...

Ella cayó de rodillas y, entrando en su desesperación, se arma hacia Lincoln para alcanzarlo.

‒ Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Estabas en lo correcto! ¡Cruce la línea! Por favor, sólo déjame...

‒ ¡No! ¡No lo sientas! ¡Estás tan celosa y paranoica de ella! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Ya ha pasado por el suficiente dolor, y no necesita que lo empeores! ¡Carol no es la que tiene que irse!

Sin tan siquiera esperarlo, una punzada de miseria y abatimiento atravesó el pecho de Lori en lo que Lincoln gritó lo siguiente:

‒ ¡TU NECESITAS IRTE!

Sin decir nada más, Lori se alejó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta mientras se lamentaba abiertamente. Cuando llegó allí, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella.

Lincoln dejó que las palabras amargas se asentaran en su boca y no encontró el gusto en absoluto revoltoso. Normalmente, él se arrepentiría de decir cosas dolorosas a sus hermanas inmediatamente después de decirlas, ¿pero después de todo lo que Lori le había puesto a él y a Carol? El perdón y la piedad simplemente no estaban tocando a la puerta en ese momento.

Lo que llamaba a su puerta, sin embargo, fue un relámpago de dolor palpitante cuando sintió una pequeña mano del tamaño de Lisa palmear ligeramente su magulladura debajo de su camisa de pijama. Siseó entre dientes y miró fijamente a Lisa, que estaba dando toda su atención a Carol.

‒ Una contusión leve. Afortunadamente, no se requiere intervención médica seria.

Carol soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero antes de que fuera a conducir a Lincoln enviándolo a la cama, para que pudiera conseguir un paquete de hielo preparado para el moretón, se detuvo cuando parecía que Lisa aún no había terminado.

Efectivamente, no lo había hecho.

‒ También me puse en contacto con nuestros padres y les informé de la agitación que Lori inició. Tengan la seguridad de que ella será reprimida con la retribución adecuada para sus acciones.

Carol le dio a la niña un pequeño palmadita en la cabeza y sonrió.

‒ Gracias, Lisa. Sin embargo, lo tomaré de aquí. Vuelve a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin decir una palabra, Lisa se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras con sus tres hermanas acompañantes siguiéndolas muy de cerca. Ahora que sabían que Lincoln iba a estar bien, no tenían necesidad de seguir más allí.

‒ ¿Estás bien, Lincoln? ‒ preguntó Carol mientras ella intentaba jalar la camisa de Lincoln de nuevo en su lugar sin herirlo.

‒ Yo... creo que estaré bien ‒ respondió Lincoln suavemente.

Aunque el moretón no era ciertamente un picnic para él, había una preocupación aún mayor que Lincoln tenía con la que tenía que cerrar.

‒ ¿Adónde crees que fue? ‒ preguntó Lincoln a Carol sin mirarla.

Curiosa acerca del nuevo paradero de Lori, Carol se acercó a la ventana de la sala, abrió las cortinas y tensó los ojos a través de la oscuridad de la noche. Ella miró hacia su izquierda en la entrada y recogió en la vacante de la entrada.

La revelación le dio cierta tranquilidad: el que Vanzilla no estuviera significaba que Lori probablemente había regresado para recuperar a su familia.

‒ Espero que para recoger a sus hermanas y sus padres ‒ Carol dijo y cerró las cortinas.

Regresó a Lincoln, que miraba hacia el suelo y Carol se dio cuenta de que lo que le había llamado la atención eran las pequeñas manchas húmedas que le cubrían los pies debido a sus lágrimas.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando pensó en lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Diablos, si a Lincoln le gustaba antes, ¿qué le decía que no apreciaría el gesto ahora?

‒ Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, vamos a ir a la cama y luego, puedo tratar tu magulladura. ¿Está bien, mi gran hombrecito?

Ella movió su mano abierta e invitadora en su línea de puntos de interés. Le tomó un segundo de deliberación para recoger lo que Carol estaba haciendo, pero luego su mente repitió su anterior agarre instintivo de manos del pasillo y él le sonrío de oreja a oreja. Con ansiosa gratitud, envolvió su mano alrededor de la suya.

‒ De acuerdo ‒ dijo y dejó que Carol dirigiera el camino hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo VIII**


	10. Consecuencias

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Weavillian

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

En un movimiento que nunca se atrevería a hacer, especialmente bajo la supervisión de los padres, Lori tomó una mano del volante de Vanzilla y frenéticamente bajó su otra mano para tomar su teléfono móvil en el portavasos. Sin quitar los ojos del carril vacío de la avenida Franklin, oprimió el número de su padre ciegamente y sostiene su teléfono conmovida hasta la oreja.

El sonido que escucha no termina lo suficientemente rápido como para que Lori se calme. Sus ojos azules, empañados por las lágrimas no derramadas, la tensión para mantener un enfoque sano en su entorno y la ansiedad que arranca sus nervios casi la vuelve loca, figurativa y casi literalmente.

Su repetido y trepidante mantra mental de "¡Contesta!" continuo con un silencio tortuoso hasta que por fin...

‒ _¿Hola?_

‒ ¡¿Papá?!

Su voz ronca y crujiente, y sus miembros temblorosos desmienten la furia indignada que llevaba en la boca de su estómago hace unos minutos y además cementa a Lori la verdadera magnitud de su caída de la gracia.

Y ella siente que está lejos de terminar con su caída.

‒ _¿Lori?_

Ella siente un poco de preocupación en su voz, pero su culpa la insta a no renunciar a su remordimiento. Su agarre en el volante se contrae mientras su rostro está una vez más rayado por riachuelos de lágrimas.

‒ ¡Papá, mira, realmente... realmente lo siento mucho, ¿de acuerdo?! Yo no... _(Olisqueo)_ sé lo que me vino encima y yo solo... _(¡Hip!)_ Yo solo...

Su garganta ardía de su sollozo anterior y su llanto actual amplificaba esa tensión, forzándola a retenerse por un segundo antes de que comience de nuevo.

‒ ¡Lo siento mucho, voy a buscarlos ahora mismo!

‒ _Lori, cálmate, está bien._

Antes de que otra frenética palabra de disculpa pueda desalojarla, Lori se desmorona bajo las enigmáticas frases que su padre le acaba de hablar y le pregunta:

‒ ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres...? _(Olisqueo)_ ¿...decir con que está bien?

‒ _Lo tenemos cubierto._ _Uno de mis compañeros de trabajo nos está dando un paseo a casa. Estamos en camino ahora. Estaremos en casa dentro de media hora._

Dentro del torrente de su miseria, viene una tormenta de paz que disipa algo, pero no toda, de su agitación. La necesidad de correr contra el reloj... todo cae al borde del camino como el alivio de la presión, provocada por la seguridad de su padre, la obliga a llevar a la precipitada Vanzilla a una parada de rutina.

Ya no está en constante movimiento, Lori deja que la tensión de su corta lucha se disipe en el aire mientras se reclina en el asiento del conductor y exhala un suspiro de alivio. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, tanto por casualidad como por producto de sus propias decisiones, se maravilla de que su cuerpo no esté literalmente en nudos en este momento.

Pero su temporada de indulto resulta ser maliciosamente breve cuando la voz severa de su padre le habla:

‒ _¿Lori?_

El presentimiento atravesaba sus músculos. Ella sabe que está en un lío ahora y estaba casi disgustada consigo misma por lo mucho que teme de su castigo, con el conocimiento que se lo trajo consigo misma.

De todas maneras, ella responde tímidamente:

‒ ¿S... sí?

‒ _Tu madre y yo vamos a hablar seriamente contigo cuando lleguemos a casa. El truco que hiciste esta noche fue absolutamente inexcusable. Además de eso, Lisa nos dijo lo que hiciste cuando llegaste a casa antes y créeme, jovencita... eso no quedará impune, tampoco. ¿He quedado claro?_

La metralla de esa bomba, el hecho de que él ya está consciente de su estallido y lo peor de todo, sus acciones hacia Lincoln, la punzó de todos lados y la deja inundada de angustia atormentadora, casi de la misma magnitud que la que sentía cuando ella contempló el inmediato resquicio de su fatídico empujón que dejó a su hermano llorando en el suelo en una pila, con moretones y lleno de odio.

La horca la esperaba. Lori lo sabía con seguridad. No había juicio, no había jurado... sólo una sentencia que ella sabía que ha hecho más que suficiente para ganársela.

Ella asiente débilmente, aunque sabe que no puede verlo:

‒ Sí, señor.

‒ _Bien, nos vemos pronto._

La llamada termina y la presa estalla. El teléfono móvil se desliza de los dedos laxos de Lori y el repiqueteo de este contra la palanca de cambios se ahoga por sus fuertes sollozos.

* * *

Era un cuarto para las 11:00 en el momento en que Lori estaba en la escena del crimen una vez más, tal y como ella se encuentra justo fuera de la puerta principal.

En lugar de haber esperado la llegada de sus padres y un cuarteto de hermanas descontentas en la casa con Carol, ella optó por conducir a un rincón del barrio donde sabía que su familia no se toparía con ella mientras regresaban a su casa.

Una vez que ella recibió un texto de su madre, haciéndole saber que Carol se había ido y que sus hermanos se habían acostado para la noche, tristemente regresó a casa, pensando en la severa discusión que sus padres le habían reservado.

Era cobarde evitar a Carol y a sus hermanas así. Debió haber intentado enmendar la situación de inmediato, aunque sabía que no se le debía la aceptación de su sincera disculpa, pero la posibilidad de negarlo... eso la presionó para que se deslizara por el camino de menor resistencia por miedo al rechazo y la comprensión de que ella probablemente había hecho un daño irreparable, que las disculpas no pueden tener una esperanza para reparar.

No, no puede enfrentarse a ellos...

De todos modos, al menos por ahora. Ella se enmendaría ante ellos eventualmente, en especial con Lincoln, pero aunque ella siente como ella golpeó el nivel más bajo de la depravación de su vida, su orgullo marchitado rechaza desprenderse de la creencia que ella permitió por lo menos un pequeño fragmento de su dignidad y tranquilidad de espíritu.

Ella sabe que su ropa está hecha un lío, el sudor y las manchas de lágrimas manchadas por todo el tejido. Está segura de que su maquillaje es un desastre de todo el llanto y ahora que se da cuenta, su pelo está un poco fuera de línea.

Oh, bueno... algunas miradas desconcertadas serían el menor de sus problemas.

Cuando ella vuelve y entra en la casa, allí estaban: militantes e inflexibles en su determinación. Lori ha estado en el extremo receptor de estas confrontaciones disciplinarias para tener una idea de qué esperar, pero que todavía no logra mantenerse de la sensación enconada y escabrosa de larvas brotando de su vientre y hacer que casi tambalee ante el asunto.

‒ Siéntate ‒ ordenó Lynn Sr. y Lori lo hace sin decir una palabra, pasando por ellos mientras evita cualquier otro contacto visual.

Ella se asegura de no sentarse en el mismo cojín que vio a Carol sentarse cuando ella se centró en ella y Lincoln. Ella siente que ni siquiera es digna de ocupar ese mismo lugar en el sofá como ella.

Su cabeza se cuelga, los ojos perezosamente se quedan escaneando el piso y en el borde de la mesa de café en donde se lastimó su hermano.

Ella parpadea un nuevo resorte de lágrimas cuando se da cuenta de que ella era la perpetradora y una mera cómplice de eso. Ciertamente no estaría recibiendo una lengua azotadora y con razón.

‒ Explícate ‒ Rita casi gruñó.

‒ Pensé que Lisa ya te dijo ‒ dijo Lori sin pensarlo.

Su respuesta al vuelo se inició en el último segundo y la obligó para encontrar una forma de contorsionar su salida de esta reprimenda. Su brújula moral la reprime por hacerlo y Lori predice que sus padres seguirán su ejemplo.

‒ Ya escuchamos la historia de Lisa, pero queremos oírla venir de ti ‒ exclamó Rita, con los brazos cruzados. ‒ Además, queremos saber por qué hiciste lo que hiciste esta noche.

Una explicación, y una muy buena, es todo lo que Lori tiene que hacer para conservar la buena voluntad con sus seres queridos. Ella lo sabe...

Entonces, ¿por qué su garganta la está bloqueando de escaparse en el aire? Lori no lo sabe, pero quiere que su cobardía tome el asiento trasero y deje que tome el control.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y volvió a temblar cuando las caras inflexibles y aceradas de sus padres aparecieron a la vista.

‒ Lori, no te darás un guiño de sueño hasta que te confieses ‒ declaró Lynn Sr. ‒ No vamos a dejar que esto se quede así, ni pienses que puedes sentarte ahí y...

Él se apaga cuando su hija, ahora lacrimosa, sostiene su mano, diciéndole a él y a su esposa que le dé algunos segundos para componerse.

Ella trata de sofocar su ritmo acelerado, pero al no encontrar ningún éxito, les da lo que quieren:

‒ Lo siento ‒ dijo Lori, resoplando. ‒ Se los contaré todo.

Comienza con la razón por la que sentía tanto desdén por Carol, desde el día en que se conocieron hasta su éxito como Reina del Baile de Bienvenida.

A continuación, explica cómo su temor de no ser necesitada por su familia mutada en una completa paranoia de ser reemplazada por alguien que ella sentía que la tenía fuera de sí.

Finalmente, ella relata, con mucha tristeza y arrepentimiento, cómo todo esto la llevó a dejarlos varados para que ella pudiera decir y golpear a una niñera inocente, y que si no fuera por sus reflejos horribles y violentos que hirieron a Lincoln, probablemente lo habría hecho.

‒ ¿Y todo esto es verdad? ‒ Rita preguntó mientras Lori terminaba su explicación.

Lori asintió. ‒ Todo es verdad.

‒ Ya veo.

Lori espera tranquilamente su castigo. Sea lo que sea, está lista. Ahora que ella ha narrado sus acciones repugnantemente atroces al aire libre, ¿qué podría ser peor que el hecho de que sus padres sabían, sin sombra de duda, que ella era un monstruo horrible que no merecía su amor?

Su corazón se aprieta cuando ve que su padre está listo para hacer una declaración.

‒ Vamos a sacar esto del camino primero. Lori, estamos muy decepcionados de ti, tú estabas más allá de lo irracional, irresponsable y, sobre todo, imprudente. Lo que hiciste esta noche fue indefendible, por cada significado de la palabra. Créenos, serás castigada por esto.

Aquí viene. En cualquier momento, le echarían el libro por ser un demonio tan despreciable. Probablemente la denunciaran como su hija y la tratarían con desprecio por el resto de su existencia. No podía ver cómo las cosas resultarían de otra manera.

‒ Aún no hemos terminado, escucha porque es lo más importante.

Lori se prepara para la justicia que sus acciones realizaron...

Y parpadea en un estupor alertado cuando ve que el rostro de su padre se funde en una sensación de calentamiento. Su madre hace lo mismo y Lori está en una carencia de palabras. Ella mira de lado a lado a ambos padres, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación para sus atenuantes miradas.

‒ Queremos que te des cuenta que nadie en el mundo nunca te reemplazará, eres el verdadero primer regalo de esta familia y eres un tesoro inestimable sin igual. Lo mismo se aplica a tus hermanos.

‒ Tu padre tiene razón ‒ añadió Rita. ‒ No hace falta decir que mientras que Carol Pingrey es una excelente niñera, no es nada comparada contigo.

¿Cumplidos? ¿Declaraciones de amor? ¿Afirmaciones de que ella es insustituible?

Lori está segura de que está alucinando, pero cuando los padres se sientan a ambos lados de ella, su padre le envuelve los hombros con un brazo y la lleva a abrazarla de costado, sólo puede quedarse sentada en un silencio atónito mientras el calor palpable de sus abrazos se deshace en la duda de su fortuna.

‒ Y ni siquiera estamos diciendo eso porque tú eres nuestra hija ‒ dijo Lynn Sr. alegremente con una sonrisa. ‒ Eres una persona increíble, fuerte, capaz, confiable, eres todas esas cosas y mucho más. Tu eres un recordatorio de que tenemos la bendición y la suerte de tener hijos tan maravillosos en nuestras vidas. Ustedes nos hacen sentirnos orgullosos cada día y no importa cuántos errores cometan, nada cambiará eso nunca. No estaremos satisfechos con lo que ustedes hicieron, pero eso no significa que ustedes no signifiquen tanto para nosotros.

‒ Lo siento ‒ manifiesta Lori con asombro, todavía vacilando por la dirección en la que se dirigía la conversación. ‒ Realmente lo siento. ¿Me creen, verdad?

Pero a pesar de todo, quiere que una cosa sea perfectamente clara: ella realmente lo lamenta e incluso después de escuchar que sus padres la aman, ahora más que nunca, ella quiere aclaración en ese detalle muy importante.

‒ Te creemos ‒ dijo Rita con seguridad.

Le dio al hombro de su hija un rápido y relajante masaje antes de que ella le diera un beso en la frente y suavemente la levantó fuera de su asiento.

‒ Vete arriba y descansa un poco ‒ le dijo Rita. ‒ Necesitamos un tiempo para pensar en tu castigo y te lo diremos a primera hora de la mañana. Además, te disculparás con todo el mundo una vez que se hayan vestido. ¿Entiendes?

‒ Sí, señora ‒ responde Lori.

Ella no está completamente segura de si puede enfrentarse cara a cara con todos sus hermanos, especialmente con el hecho de que logró desairar a cada uno de ellos, pero sabe que tendría que llegar a eso eventualmente.

Era lo correcto, de todos modos, así que no era como si le estuvieran tirando los dientes, haciéndole ver que hizo algo irrazonable.

Ella se aleja unos pasos de ellos, listos para lanzarse a la cama y esperar que pueda tener una buena noche de descanso. Antes de que pueda ir más lejos, ella es llamada en alto por su padre.

‒ ¿Lori?

Mira por encima del hombro y espera a que hable su mente.

‒ Te amamos y siempre lo haremos, nunca lo olvides.

Ella les ofrece una expresión de gratitud antes de que ella se dé vuelta y se dirija a las escaleras.

Ella espera que pueda expresar la gratitud más si puede retirarse a la cama sin toparse con sus hermanos.

* * *

Restricciones a sus privilegios Vanzilla. Nada de llamadas telefónicas después de las ocho de la noche. Tareas adicionales en el fin de semana. Nada de salir con amigos en los fines de semana.

Todo esto durará hasta el final del año escolar.

Eso es lo que Lori recibió después de ser despertada por sus padres el sábado por la mañana. No es tan malo como honestamente pensó que estarían considerando de lo que ella era culpable.

Lo que le dicen a continuación es lo que le preocupa. Sus hermanos la estaban esperando en la sala de estar, fueron advertidos por sus padres que Lori estaría bajando en breve para disculparse con todos ellos.

A Lori se le dan unos minutos para estar presentable y dejarse a su suerte. Un lavado rápido de la cara, un nuevo conjunto de ropa, y una ronda rigurosa de cepillado de dientes más tarde, Lori estaba tan lista como siempre.

Sus articulaciones duelen y protestan mientras ella camina tambaleantemente por las escaleras. No era tan malo cuando ella se estaba moviendo lentamente a punto de vestirse, pero la sensación que Lynn describió como DMAT se estaba poniendo en marcha.

A estas alturas, ya estaba a mitad del camino y se atreve a mirar por encima de la barandilla, queriendo registrar las caras de su audiencia ahora para poder prepararse para lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, no le da mucha importancia a sus padres; sus hermanos son las cartas salvajes en este escenario y mientras se sientan en el sofá, Lori escanea sus caras para ver lo que está tratando.

Leni, Luan y Lily ofrecen sus expresiones de preocupación y quizás también de piedad.

Lisa, por supuesto, está tan estoica e ilegible como siempre. Igual que Lucy, aunque su ceño se ve más largo que nunca.

El rostro de Luna se endurece un poco mientras mira a su hermana mayor, pero de otra manera, en opinión de Lori, está lo suficientemente maleable como para disuadirla de su rencor con una disculpa.

¿Las gemelas y Lynn? ¿Especialmente Lynn? Ellas le hicieron saber enseguida que no estaban felices con ella en lo más mínimo. La forma en cómo Lola y Lana protegieron a Lincoln de ella, no le fue difícil para Lori ver por qué reaccionarían ante su presencia de esta manera.

Y, por supuesto, Lynn era especialmente cercana de Lincoln. A pesar de su áspero trato con él y sus hábitos intrusivos que le molestaban hasta el último extremo, ella se preocupaba profundamente por Lincoln y odiaba verlo herido.

Pero hablando de Lincoln...

Lori ve que su hermano no se encuentra en ninguna parte y cuando ella había hecho todo el camino hacia abajo, no le pregunta a nadie en particular:

‒ ¿Dónde está Lincoln?

Inmediatamente, sus padres se inmutan y mantienen una apariencia nerviosa y reacia. Finalmente, su padre le responde:

‒ Bueno, ahh, verás Lori, Lincoln... bueno... él...

‒ Lincoln no quiere nada contigo ‒ Lynn escupió en desprecio. ‒ Tampoco puedo culparlo.

Esa observación le da una mirada de reojo de su padre que la hace callar inmediatamente, a pesar de que se mantuvo a tierra en su desdén.

Lori se estremeció. Debería haber visto eso y fue estúpido de su parte preguntar.

‒ Aunque Lynn habló completamente fuera de turno, ... ‒ dijo Rita, dándole a Lynn una rápida mirada ‒ ... ella tiene razón, Lincoln no está ansioso de verte ahora, respetamos sus deseos y él está en su habitación mientras hablamos. Y te pedimos que no te entrometas con él. Necesita tiempo para superar lo que pasó. Una vez que esté listo para abrirse a ti, entonces puedes seguir adelante y reparar los daños. Hasta entonces, dale su espacio.

‒ Lo entiendo ‒ respondió Lori con tristeza.

Si su hermano la odiaba, que ella estaba segura de que su ausencia significaba, entonces tendría que lidiar con la mano que ella misma repartió. No era su lugar el tratar de cambiar su mente para aliviar su dolor.

‒ Bien. Cuando estés lista.

Lori entiende lo que su madre quiso decir y camina hacia el centro de la sala de estar. Ella tiene los ojos fijos en Lynn todo el tiempo, sabiendo que la primera parte de su disculpa estaba saliendo a las hermanas que la acompañaron la última noche y Lynn, de entre todas ellas, necesitaba escuchar esto más.

‒ Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn... realmente lo lamento mucho por haberlas abandonado de esa manera. No estuvo bien. Se supone que debo ser un ejemplo para ustedes y lo arruiné completamente actuando como una maníaca. No sólo eso, escupí en todos sus esfuerzos cuando trataban de animarme. No eran perfectos, pero la intención era lo que contaba y yo los ignoré completamente volviéndome loca. Eso no era justo para mí.

Lynn no parece ni un poquito dispuesta a perdonarla, pero de todos modos, Lori termina con la siguiente afirmación:

‒ Sé que va a tomar algún tiempo, pero espero que todos puedan perdonarme algún día.

Ella se siente un aplastante levantamiento de peso de larga duración de su ánimo y, con vigor de nuevo, se vuelve para hacer frente a las gemelas, que afortunadamente no estaban tan visiblemente enojadas como Lynn parecía estar. Al igual que con Lynn, Lori siente que es necesario dirigirse a las hermanas que ella siente que le ha dado más despecho.

‒ Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily... Yo también lo lamento. Las asusté con todos los alaridos y gritos que hice. No hice las cosas mejor cuando yo...

Su agonía. Sus sollozos. Su insistencia en que se fuera. Los recuerdos del dolor de Lincoln y los temblores de miedo y cólera que se extendió a través de sus hermanas menores.

La inundan de nuevo en la peor forma y Lori es incapaz de confesar lo que sabe que todos los residentes de la casa ya saben.

‒ Cuando... cuando yo...

‒ Vamos, dilo ‒ Lynn la desafía con un tono burlón.

Su padre se apresura a intervenir.

‒ Lynn, ya es suficiente. Deja a Lori que...

‒ ¡Dilo, Lori! ‒ Lynn se burló aún más. ‒ ¡Dilo para que todas podamos escucharlo! ¡No murmures!

‒ Lynn, Jr. Una palabra más de ti y...

‒ ¡Cuéntanos lo que le hiciste a Lincoln, maldito monstruo!

Lori ya no pudo soportar la vergüenza y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el dolor en su cuerpo y todo, ella huye llorando, huyendo por las escaleras.

Se necesita eso para que Lynn retroceda en culpa. Antes de que ella pueda dar persecución, su madre la sostiene con una mano en su hombro.

‒ Te quedarás justo aquí, Lynn. Vamos a lidiar contigo un poco ‒ dijo con severidad y se volvió hacia sus otros hijos. ‒ El resto de ustedes se puede ir. Gracias por participar.

Con eso, todo el mundo, a excepción de Lynn, el señor Loud y su esposa, se dispersan y siguen su camino. La mayoría de ellos vagan por la planta baja, pero Leni no lo hace, decidiendo consolar a Lori en su momento de necesidad y subiendo las escaleras.

Al darse cuenta de los movimientos de Leni y recoger sus intenciones, Rita le pide a su marido.

‒ Me ocuparé de Lynn, ¿puedes asegurarte de que Lori esté bien?

Sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, el señor Loud dice:

‒ Lo haré.

* * *

Lori no esperaba estar llorando en su almohada cuando despertó esta mañana. Tal vez un torpe encuentro de hermanos o dos, ¿pero esto? Definitivamente no.

Leni, por muy tentativa que sea, no puede calmar sus sentimientos heridos. Ella frota la espalda de su hermana mientras que la silenciaba maternalmente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarle a Lori que ella no debe sentirse mal.

‒ Lori, no eres un monstruo. Lynn está molesta. No lo dijo en serio ‒ replicó Leni dulcemente por los lamentos de Lori.

Cuando eso no funciona, Leni frunce el ceño un poco y se hunde profundamente para un gran avance. Le toma un poco, pero uno finalmente viene a la mente y una sonrisa se extiende a través de su cara

‒ Mira, voy a hacerte un batido de plátano, mango y kiwi. Eso siempre te anima, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, Lori finalmente dejó de llorar, pero todavía no está lista para levantar la cabeza. Si lo hace, se enfrentará al mundo, un mundo en el que Lincoln tenía desprecio absoluto por ella. Se imaginó tanto, pero la ausencia de Lincoln, combinada con su intento de recuento de sus acciones, lo hizo aún más evidente.

Lynn tenía razón en el asunto. Ella era un monstruo. Nada de dudas, conjunciones u objeciones sobre el mismo.

Un golpe en la puerta hace que Leni la mire. A ella no le gusta mucho la intrusión, ya que quiere consolar a Lori, pero ella calcula que sus otras hermanas también podrían estar preocupadas por ella, y tenían tanto derecho a ayudar como ella.

‒ Ya voy ‒ dijo Leni y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Una vez que está allí, justo antes de que pueda abrirla, la voz del otro lado la obliga a detenerse.

‒ ¿Leni?

Lori se hunde más abajo en el colchón. No necesitaba ver a su padre en este momento. O su madre, para el caso. Sabía lo que le decían, pero no se sentía digna de su compasión. Ya era bastante malo que Leni se inspirara para aplacarla, sus padres no necesitaban ser agregados a la mezcla.

‒ ¿Sí, papá? ‒ Leni respondió.

‒ ¿Puedo hablar con Lori?

A pesar de que su petición se construye como una serie de preguntas, Leni sabe que no tiene mucho que decir.

‒ Esta bien.

Ella abre la puerta y se despide de Lori.

‒ Adiós, Lori. Volveré pronto con tu batido.

Pasa junto a su padre, que no pierde tiempo en entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Él es rápido para llegar al punto.

‒ Mira, Lori, yo...

‒ No lo digas.

Por ahora, Lori se acuesta letárgicamente de costado, su cara ya no está obstruida por la almohada. Ella puede ver a su padre que la mira desde lejos, con la preocupación grabada en su cara.

‒ No digas que no soy un monstruo ‒ continuó. ‒ Lo soy. Herí a Lincoln y me puse loca por un gran tiempo, ¿cómo puedo ser cualquier cosa menos un monstruo?

‒ Porque ningún monstruo jamás sentiría lástima por sus malas acciones.

Una vez más, su padre la deja sin habla. Sí, era cierto que una vez que la gravedad de sus acciones la atrapaba, ella se sentía culpable, más que cualquier momento que pudiera recordar. Sin embargo, aunque tenía que admitir que tener conciencia reflejaba un sano sentido de la humanidad, no podía estar segura de que significara mucho de cualquier cosa.

‒ Ellos no se preocuparían por nadie ni nada a menos que tuvieran un beneficio de su existencia. Los monstruos no tienen conciencia y por eso estás tan arrepentida y avergonzados.

Lori decide sentarse y darle a su padre toda su atención, teniendo interés en adónde va con esto.

‒ No dejes que Lynn te baje, ¿está bien? Escuché lo que Leni te dijo antes y ella tiene razón. Está enojada. No hay excusa por lo que hizo, pero como tú, solo dejó que sus emociones la mejoraran. Eso no la convierte en una mala persona, ¿verdad?

No necesita pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

‒ No, no lo hace.

Lori iría tan lejos como para ir a murmurar por Lynn y decir que ella no hizo nada malo. Ella estaba verdaderamente marcada y con razón. Mientras que ella fuera mala, no era como si estuviera indignada por el puro rencor, había preocupación por Lincoln en medio de todo eso.

Feliz de la respuesta de su hija, Lynn Sr. sonríe y dice:

‒ Me alegra que lo veas así.

Pensando que su padre había terminado, Lori estaba a punto de recostarse y esperar a que Leni regresara...

‒ Pero Lori,... ‒ dijo Lynn Sr. con una voz angustiada que persuade a Lori para que no retroceda a la comodidad inmediata ‒... tu madre y yo tuvimos una larga discusión después de que te acostaste anoche. Huelga decir que ambos estamos muy preocupados por tu bienestar y, después de una cuidadosa consideración, decidimos que sería lo mejor para ti si hablaras con un terapeuta.

Los ojos de Lori se agrandaron cuando una pizca de pánico la golpeó en la cara.

‒ ¿Qué?

Lynn Sr. se apresura a poner los temores de Lori a raya.

‒ No te apresures, ahora. No creemos que estés loca. Sólo creemos que necesitas un espacio seguro para desahogar lo que te puso lo suficientemente nervioso para actuar anoche. Eso es todo.

La adolescente rubia suspiró. Eso estuvo cerca. Por un segundo, asumió que sus padres pensaban que ella necesitaba alguna evaluación psiquiátrica, como si fuera un torrente homicida de emociones sin control que estaba listo para... listo para...

Lori jadeó. Eso casi sonaba exactamente como ella. ¿La parte homicida? No, ¿pero en cuanto a ser un torrente de emociones sin control? ¿Podría ser otra cosa que eso después de anoche? ¿Había espacio para la duda? Y si no lo hubiera, ¿no sería mejor hablar con alguien que fue entrenado y certificado para manejar casos como el suyo?

Y, aún así... ¿y si acudía a un terapeuta? ¿Y si le dijeran algo que no le gustaba? ¿Qué pasa si ella fuera evaluada y se encontraba que era incapaz de reingresar a la vida cotidiana sin monitoreo constante o dosis fuertes de medicación? No sabía cómo sería una vida así y no quería averiguarlo.

Ignorando la lucha interna de Lori, el señor Loud se explicó sin problemas.

‒ También queremos dejar una cosa clara, te respetamos lo suficiente como para saber dónde podemos dejar esa elección en tus manos. Si no quieres ver a un terapeuta, entonces está bien, pero si decides no hacerlo, no queremos verte arremeter así de nuevo o no te dejaremos con esa elección la próxima vez.

¿Una elección? Después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿le dieron una elección?

‒ Está bien, papá, lo entiendo ‒ dijo Lori un poco aliviada.

No sabía lo que quería hacer con un terapeuta, pero se alegraba de que le dieran el poder de ir adonde quisiera. Ella se decidiría por el asunto, eventualmente, pero en este momento, lo único que quería hacer era esperar a que pasara la tormenta y se disculpara con Lincoln cuando él le diera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

‒ Me alegro de que se haya resuelto ‒ respondió Lynn Sr. y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. ‒ Voy al supermercado en unos minutos, ¿necesitas algo?

‒ Sólo un _muffin_ de arándanos o dos.

EL señor Loud lanzó una sonrisa pícara.

‒ Haré cinco.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía un rato, Lori se echó a reír.

‒ Gracias.

Lori observa cómo su padre parece irse, pero en cuanto se da la vuelta, algo en el pasillo parece capturar su atención.

‒ Hay alguien que quiere verte ‒ dijo alegremente.

‒ Envíala ‒ respondió Lori y tiró su edredón sobre su cuerpo.

Como sabía que no podía ser Lincoln, Lori estaba segura de que la visitante era una niña.

Pero al ver a dicha visitante incómoda arrastrándose a su dormitorio, mientras ella pasa junto a su padre, ella encuentra que el descubrimiento es casi tan impactante como si fuera Lincoln mismo.

‒ Ho... hola, Lynn ‒ respondió Lori sonriendo nerviosamente.

Lynn no dice nada mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Ella permanece muda mientras camina hacia la cama de Lori y se detiene de ir más lejos cuando está a mitad de camino.

Lori está desconcertada por su nueva actitud: en lugar de mirarla enfadada, Lynn parece casi avergonzada de hacer contacto visual con ella. Se frota su brazo con el otro en una señal no verbal que indica que está en el lugar.

‒ Siento haber perdido la calma allá atrás ‒ dijo Lynn, mirando por encima de la cama de Leni en lugar de abordar directamente a su hermana.

‒ Sería una hipócrita si te dijera que no podía entender ‒ dijo Lori, recordando las palabras de su padre sobre Lynn no ser una mala persona a causa de una explosión de furia. ‒ Además, por lo menos tenías una buena razón. Herí a mi hermano, Lynn.

‒ Sin embargo, fue un accidente. No lo hiciste en serio.

Lori agarra su almohada llorona y la sujeta a su pecho. Ella frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza.

‒ ¿Y qué bien hace eso? El moretón sigue ahí, accidente o no, está dolido y literalmente es culpa mía.

Lynn zumba en contemplación y por primera vez desde que comenzó su conversación, se enfrenta a Lori y sonríe.

‒ Eso puede ser cierto, pero no creo que le estés dando a Lincoln suficiente crédito. Sí, no voy a mentir, está muy molesto contigo ahora mismo. Diablos, puede que tarde un buen tiempo en perdonarte, pero siempre viene a tu alrededor eventualmente. Nunca tendría resentimiento contra quienquiera que le importe por siempre.

A quienquiera que le importe. Sin lugar a dudas, Lori sabía que esas personas incluían a sus amigos y familiares.

¿Pero qué hay de ella? ¿Seguía teniendo un lugar en su corazón después de lo que hizo? Ella no sabe si puede responder con honestidad o exactitud, pero cuenta con la pequeña franja de esperanza de que todo cambiara para mejor.

‒ Bueno, tal vez no sea la respuesta que yo quería, pero al menos es algo en lo que me puedo aferrar ‒ dijo Lori, mostrando a Lynn una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, casi se desvanece cuando Lori se da cuenta de que ha dejado en la oscuridad algo que Lynn nunca se molestó en divulgar.

‒ No es por llamarte o algo así, ¿pero por qué has venido aquí para disculparte? -preguntó Lori, rezando para que Lynn no se ofendiera.

Afortunadamente, ella no parecía estarlo, aunque su estado de ánimo tomó un borde más sombrío.

‒ Me rompí fuera del modo de bestia después de que huiste llorando. Justo allí y luego, me di cuenta de cuán idiota me volví hacia ti. Muy, pero muy tarde, pero oye, mejor tarde que nunca, supongo. Además, ahora que tengo prohibido jugar algún deporte fuera durante el resto del fin de semana, pensé que, ya que estoy básicamente bajo arresto domiciliario, hago las cosas bien entre nosotras mientras estoy aquí.

Movida por la sinceridad y el afecto del gesto de Lynn, Lori estiró los brazos, ignorando la incomodidad que atravesaba sus extremidades mientras ella arrullo amorosamente:

‒ Ven aquí.

A la velocidad de un tren bala, que no podía procesar la morena, Lynn saltó hacia su hermana, al igual que el jersey llevaba como proyectil a tiempo, y la aplastó en un vicioso agarre como el de un oso que hizo a Lori aullar de dolor.

Lynn se soltó de inmediato, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

‒ Huy ‒ murmuró ella.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo IX**


	11. EPÍLOGO

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Weavillian

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

El lunes por la mañana golpeó a Lori como una tonelada de ladrillos cuando una nueva sensación de responsabilidad le llegó. Se despierta sabiendo que tiene que ir a la escuela y pedir disculpas a una cierta niñera.

De todas las personas en este mundo, Lori jamás pensó que alguna vez le iba a decir ni una palabra amable a Carol Pingrey, pero ella sabe que se lo debe y mucho más después de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar.

Perdiendo poco tiempo en vestirse para comenzar el día, Lori sale de la casa antes de lo habitual para que pueda llegar a la escuela temprano y esperar a la entrada para que pudiera ver Carol. A medida que conduce a lo largo de su camino, ella trata de no pensar en su hermano menor, pero falla debido a un problema...

Él todavía le estaba dando la espalda. A lo largo de todo el fin de semana, cada vez que entraba en una habitación en la que ella estaba, se marchaba y/o pasaba junto a ella sin reconocerla. Intentó hacerlo con indiferencia lo suficiente como para no levantar sospechas, pero Lori conocía un hombro frío cada vez que lo sentía.

Sin embargo, ella sentía que se lo merecía y por razones más que obvias. No podía creer que la había llevado hasta ahora, literalmente, al entender que había algo más en el dolor de Lincoln de lo que se pensaba inicialmente. Había estado tan atrapada en lo que le hizo físicamente que había descuidado su otra transgresión y el recuerdo de algunas de las últimas palabras de Lincoln le recordaban duramente lo que era:

" _¡_ _Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez un día, tú y Carol pudieran ser amigas y tal vez, todos podríamos divertirnos juntos! ¡Pero ahora, veo que eso no es posible! Si no quieres llevarte bien con Carol, está bien, pero me gusta salir con ella, ¡y no necesito que estés arruinando todo solo porque estás celosa!"_

Quería arrancar a Lincoln de alguien que le había significado tanto. Ella sabía muy bien que Lincoln y Carol realmente habían logrado llevarse bien, pero en su celosa y enloquecida rabia, nada de eso importaba y actuando de esa manera, efectivamente le había dicho a Lincoln que no le importaba.

Lori soltó un suspiro. No era extraño que Lincoln la odiara con toda su alma.

Finalmente, la escuela apareció en su campo visual y una vez que se estacionó en un lugar vacante del estacionamiento para estudiantes, Lori se dirigió a la entrada principal de la escuela, sentándose en el escalón superior y sin importar las pocas miradas que obtuvo de unos cuantos estudiantes mdrugadores.

Con su objetivo en mente, Lori esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Por ahora, se estaba acercando al primer período y más estudiantes estaban haciendo mohínes en el edificio. No queriendo interponerse en el camino, Lori se volvió para caminar dentro de sí misma y esperar a las puertas desde el interior. Al volverse, vio una familiar diadema, recortada encima de una melena fluida de pelo rubio que se movía a su lado.

Apresuradamente, se abrió camino entre la multitud que acumulaba ese grupo de pelos, ganando gruñidos y murmullos de quienquiera que pasara. Finalmente, logró pasar a través de la multitud y su corazón se elevó en alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que, para su fortuna, se tropezó con nada menos que la propia Carol Pingrey. Esperó hasta que Carol llegara a su casillero antes de que ella se arrastrara detrás de ella y silenciosamente la tocó en el hombro y esperó a que ella se diera la vuelta.

Como siempre vio de ella desde lejos, Carol era toda sonrisa...

Al menos por la fracción de segundo que no vio a Lori. Una vez que lo hizo, su sonrisa se desmoronó, dejando atrás una mirada inquieta que desalentó a Lori en un instante.

‒ Oh... ahh... ‒ Carol comenzó nerviosamente, mirando hacia el techo mientras tiraba del cuello de su camisa. ‒ Ho... hola, Lori. Ahh... ¿Necesitas algo?

Su reacción fue peor de lo que Lori esperaba. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera contarle a Carol lo que necesitaba oír.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de explicarse, sorprendentemente, Carol había interrumpido su propio trabajo:

‒ De acuerdo, antes de que digas algo, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento.

Lori se pellizca en el brazo. Ella sabe que no es el "Día Opuesto" y, a menos que esto sea el comienzo de una broma de cámara oculta, ella no tiene ni idea de cómo las palabras de Carol pueden tener ningún sentido.

‒ Espera... ¿tú lo sientes? ‒ preguntó Lori mientras señalaba a Carol. ‒ ¿Por qué?

‒ Por ponerte nerviosa todo este tiempo. A pesar de lo que has pensado de mí, no he estado tratando de meterme debajo de tu piel.

Carol se da cuenta de su elección de palabras y se ríe por razones que Lori no puede entender.

‒ Bueno, eso no es totalmente cierto, estaba tratando de ser un fastidio en la Bienvenida, pero aparte de eso, solo quería salir con... contigo y lo llevé demasiado lejos. Debería haber dejado las cosas como estaban.

Lori sacude la cabeza. ‒ Eso es demasiado para tí. Después de todo lo que te dije, después de todas las cosas que quería hacerte, ¿aún así te disculpas?

Carol asiente con suavidad y Lori no puede comprender cómo este nivel de tolerancia es humano. Era casi asqueroso, pero sólo porque sirvió para ponerla en el acto.

‒ Eres una persona mejor que yo ‒ dijo Lori. ‒ Pero, de nuevo, supongo que te das cuenta de eso desde... ya sabes, ese incidente de hace unos días.

El cambio de conversación despertó la curiosidad de Carol hacia algo que Lori no estaba demasiado cómodo hablando con nadie más que con su familia.

‒ ¿Cómo está Lincoln, por cierto?

Lori se agarra fuertemente a su mochila.

‒ Ya no tiene ese magulladura desagradable, así que eso es bueno ‒ reveló, esperando dejarlo así y dejar que el tema de Lincoln se perdiera.

Sin embargo, Carol no quiere tener nada que ver con eso.

‒ Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿verdad?

Lori maldijo su incapacidad para enmascarar sus emociones lo suficiente como para alejar la observación de águila de Carol lejos de su angustia y sólo decide ser honesta.

‒ Él me odia. Mi único hermano me odia. ‒ Lori llora suavemente.

Ella levanta su mano para taparse los ojos, queriendo protegerse de Carol presenciando posibles obras de agua.

‒ Pero, de nuevo, ¿acaso puedes culparlo? Me odiaría si fuera él. No me mirará, no me hablará, no...

Ella deja caer su mano y que los brazos cuelguen sin fuerzas a sus lados.

‒ No, no me merezco una fiesta de piedad. Además, no he venido aquí para hacerte sentir lástima por mí. De hecho, vine aquí para que pueda disculparme. Nunca debí haberte tratado de esa manera la otra noche, invadiéndote y gritándote.

Lori se sonroja y mira fijamente el suelo mientras murmura:

‒ Y querer golpearte totalmente cruzó la línea, también.

‒ Sí que lo hizo ‒ Carol respondió en un tono juguetonamente jovial.

Lori se rió de su reacción y se enfrentó mirando a Carol de nuevo.

‒ Estabas haciendo un gran trabajo cuidando a mis hermanos menores y en vez de darte las gracias como debería haberlo hecho, saqué todas mis inseguridades en tí.

Carol frunce una ceja, intrigada.

‒ ¿Inseguridades?

‒ Soy mayor de edad, Carol. En un par de meses, me graduaré y cuando lo haga, iré a una universidad. Cuando eso suceda, no estaré viendo a mi familia tan a menudo. Seguro, podrán venir y visitarme de vez en cuando, pero no será lo mismo que vivir literalmente bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

›› Después de eso, mis pequeños hermanos... seguirán adelante... seguirán sin mí. No me necesitarán para sacarlos a pasear o vigilarlos o comprarles regalos o...

Lori se ahoga un poco, pero continúa una vez que toma la compostura de un segundo.

‒ Sólo quiero que confíen en mí por tanto tiempo como sea posible hasta que no pueda estar con ellos todos los días. Sin lugar a dudas, son lo mejor de mi vida y no quiero perderlos.

Una bombilla parpadea sobre la cabeza de Carol una vez que la entrada de Lori es pronunciada.

‒ Así que eso es lo que querías decir ‒ dijo en una exclamación victoriosa, llena de _Eureka_.

Lori se encogió de hombros ante su alegría, sin saber qué hacer con la declaración de Carol. Los espacios en blanco se llenan cuando Carol le dijo:

‒ Cuando decías todas esas cosas sobre mí tomando a tu familia... ahora todo tiene sentido. Quiero decir, supongo que lo conseguí cuando creías que estaba tratando de llevarme a tus amigos, pero nunca supe que pensabas en tu familia así. Tiene sentido que con esa mentalidad, además de tu opinión sobre mí, pensarías que estaba intentando reemplazarte.

Entonces, Carol de manera dura le da a Lori una mirada apropiada para un profesor que regaña.

‒ Pero sólo porque tiene sentido no significa que tuvieras razón al tratar a tu familia de la manera en que lo hiciste, especialmente a Lincoln.

Lori se contrae de nuevo en la vergüenza y sólo puede asentir de acuerdo a ella. Paciente por su respuesta, Carol le ofrece una sonrisa.

‒ Pero aún así, gracias por disculparme de la manera en que lo hiciste y también estoy feliz de escuchar que Lincoln está bien.

Al sentir que Carol planeaba irse, Lori se acercó a ella rápidamente y dijo:

‒ Espera, hay algo que quiero darte.

Sacó su cartera del bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta blanca que Carol no podía reconocer. Lori se la ofreció para que ella la tomara, pero Carol no lo hizo, queriendo una explicación de lo que era en su lugar.

‒ ¿Qué es esto? ‒ preguntó Carol, esforzándose por mirar las letras contra el fondo blanco de la tarjeta.

‒ Es una tarjeta de regalo de $100 que gané en esa rifa hace unos días ‒ explicó Lori. ‒ Es buena para cualquier compra en el centro comercial de Royal Woods. Quiero que la tengas.

La idea de embolsarse cien dólares, incluso en un lugar limitado, no se sienta bien con Carol, sobre todo como una adición a una disculpa que ya aceptó.

‒ Esto es dulce y todo, pero... ¿por qué quieres darme esto?

‒ Bueno, en primer lugar, estoy haciendo esto como una muestra de disculpa. Decir que lo siento no es suficiente.

‒ Pero Lori, yo...

‒ Por favor, escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?

Carol inclinó la cabeza y esperó a que Lori continuara.

‒ La segunda razón es porque sé que Lincoln realmente te echa de menos. Es decir, si se llama a ti mismo tu hermanito, sé que significas mucho para él. Y puesto que también pareces tenerle afecto, me gustaría preguntarte si puedes pasar y salir con él de vez en cuando. Tal vez podrías llevarlo al centro comercial y usar la tarjeta de regalo para comprarte lo que necesites.

Carol volvió la vista hacia la tarjeta y la examinó. En un movimiento que desanimó a Lori, Carol le devolvió educadamente la tarjeta.

‒ Eso suena como un trabajo para una hermana mayor, Lori. No encajo en la factura ‒ Carol dijo con tristeza.

Lori sacude la cabeza con insistencia. No puede creer que Carol parecía olvidar lo que Lincoln le había dicho, pero que ella sí recuerda:

 _"Está bien, Carol, soy tu hermanito, ¿recuerdas? Eso es lo que hace la familia el uno para el otro"._

‒ Pero tú eres una hermana para él, Carol ‒ replicó Lori, suplicando a Carol que reconsiderara su postura. ‒ Y además, no tengo permiso para conducir la furgoneta a ningún lado, excepto de la escuela a la casa por el resto del año escolar, así que no es como si fuera capaz de hacerlo yo misma.

Ella no sabe si su pragmatismo o el sentimiento le ganaron a Carol, pero de cualquier manera, Lori quedó emocionada cuando Carol acepta la tarjeta y la guarda en el bolsillo de su falda.

‒ Gracias, Lori ‒ dijo Carol.

Satisfecha consigo misma, Lori fue a hacer su camino a su propio casillero para que pudiera empezar con su día de clases...

Sólo se detuvo cuando Carol la agarró por el hombro.

‒ Oye, Lori, si no estás ocupada mañana, ¿quieres... no sé, hacer algo juntas?

Lori se da la vuelta para hacer frente a Carol, con su cara reflejando incredulidad.

Ella se señala a sí misma y pregunta:

‒ ¿Yo?

Carol sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

‒ ¿Contigo?

Ella asiente de nuevo.

‒ ¿Como amigas?

Esta vez, ella tiene una sonrisa aprensiva en su lugar.

‒ No sé si será fácil de llegar a esa etapa, pero...

Lori espera en alfileres y agujas como Carol reflexiona sobre la propuesta. Se reiría de la ironía de la situación si no estuviera tan nerviosa.

Ahora, ella era la que parecía valorar más una amistad entre las dos y... ¿por qué no debería hacerlo? Después de perdonarla tan fácilmente y de llevarse bien con su familia tan ligeramente, ¿podía Carol Pingrey ser cualquier cosa menos que una buena amiga?

Ella soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aferrándose cuando Carol finalmente respondió:

‒ Claro, podríamos intentarlo.

Lori sonrió.

‒ Suena bien.

Con eso, Lori se marchó, dejando a su recién descubierta asociada átrás para atender sus asuntos.

* * *

Ahora plenamente redimida con Carol, Lori se quedó con el resultado de todo esto; todo era agridulce, todo bien considerado. Mientras que su relación con Carol había mejorado, la que tenía con Lincoln parecía estar dañada mucho más allá del punto de una reparación inmediata.

¿Podría soportar una tormenta que podría durar días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Posiblemente años? ¿Y, tal vez, una vida entera?

Esperanzadamente, no tendría que venir a eso, pero si lo hiciera, ella lo haría mientras que sostenía la esperanza para un mejor mañana.

Después de todo, si ella y Carol pudieran llevarse bien, ¿qué significaba que no podría funcionar un día entre ella y Lincoln?

Pero mientras tanto, ella llegó a una decisión sobre lo que su padre le había dicho el sábado y había decidido que ella estaría yendo a algunas sesiones de terapia, después de todo. Sería lo mejor para cortar los problemas profundamente arraigados en el capullo, mientras que todavía había una oportunidad para que su vida se mantuviera lo más intacta posible, sin más destrozos, y sin otra relación rota para traerle más culpa y vergüenza.

Lori sonrió para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Si ella tenía que salir de la casa para salir, mientras sus padres iban con ella, eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

Necesitarían una niñera para vigilar a sus hermanos y estaba bastante segura de que conocía a la persona adecuada para el trabajo.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
